CHANBAEK - Let Your Heart Be Mine
by Putri ChanBaek26
Summary: [CHAP. 9 IS UP!] NEW CHAPTER! Baekhyun si angkuh melakukan apapun agar bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol, termasuk dengan berbohong. Bagaimana kalau kebohongannya itu diketahui oleh Chanyeol dan teman – temannya? SHOUNEN-AI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE! CHANBAEK!
1. Chapter 1

**Let Your Heart Be Mine Chapter. 1**

 **Title : Let Your Heart Be Mine**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts : - Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Kyungsoo – Luhan - Kai - Sehun**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : T**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si angkuh melakukan apapun agar bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol, termasuk dengan berbohong. Bagaimana kalau kebohongannya itu diketahui oleh Chanyeol dan teman – temannya?**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Happy Reading!**

Tatapan matanya yang tajam terpokus kearah satu titik dihadapannya, dagunya yang tirus terangkat keatas seolah ingin mengatakan betapa angkuh dirinya. Tak sekalipun ia memandang kearah kiri dan kanannya, mengabaikan tatapan kagum maupun tidak suka yang ditujukan pada dirinya.

Namanya ByunBaekhyun, lelaki berperawakan mungil. Mata seperti bulan sabit yang ketika tanpa eyeliner akan terlihat bak puppy, namun ketika memakai eyeliner akan terlihat tajam seperti silet. Wajahnya yang tirus impian semua wanita, dagu lancip alami tanpa polesan dokter bedah, bibir mungil semerah cerry, hidung bangir yang membuat gemas siapa saja yang melihat. Ia benar – benar sosok idaman yang diinginkan untuk menjadi pasangan siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku, dasar sampah!" Kata lelaki mungil yang bernama Baekhyun itu dengan ketus.

"Maaf." Ucap lelaki manis yang berada dihadapan Baekhyun takut – takut. Ia segera menyingkir, namun matanya tak lepas menatap kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus tidak suka, ia segera memasuki ruangan kelasnya. Disana telah duduk empat orang temannya, yang tentu saja sama seperti dirinya. Mereka adalah kumpulan lelaki kaya yang sombong dan angkuh, mereka tidak akan segan – segan mengejek atau bahkan mengutuk dengan kata – kata kasar orang yang menurut mereka mengganggu, atau bahkan merusak penglihatan mereka.

"Pagi – pagi sudah badmood." Kata seorang lelaki bermata belo, namanya DoKyungsoo, ia yang paling dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Ada sampah yang menghambat jalanku, aku sudah menendangnya ke tong sampah." Ucap Baekhyun kejam, ia segera duduk dihadapan seorang lelaki tampan yang menatapnya dengan alis yang bertautan. Tatapan biasa yang sulit Baekhyun artikan.

"Hahaha. Dasar kejam!" Lelaki berkulit tan tertawa mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tersebut, namanya Kai.

"Bukankah kau lebih kejam?" Kata lelaki berkulit albino, ia menatap Kai dengan pandangan menghakimi. Ia bernama OhSehun.

"Yak! Terakhir kali kau membuat gadis kutu buku depresi karena cintanya kau tolak!" Teriak Kai tidak terima.

"Sudah seharusnya! Ketampananku bukan untuk gadis seperti itu." Ucap Sehun membela diri.

"Lagipula paling setidaknya aku bukan lelaki yang menggoda dosennya sendiri, setelah digauli lalu ditinggalkan begitu saja." Lanjutnya dengan senyum mengejek.

Kai hendak menarik kerah baju yang dikenakan Sehun dengan wajah penuh emosi, namun Baekhyun segera menghentikannya.

"Bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan hal tidak penting ini? Aku tidak mau melihat pertempuran darah hanya karena hal konyol!" Baekhyun menatap keduanya dengan pandangan jengah. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk seolah ikut membenarkan.

"Baik." Ucap Kai dengan tidak rela, ia hampir meninju Sehun tadi. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya bersikap cuek.

"Jadi guys, liburan musim panas kali ini kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap wajah teman – temannya.

"Bagaimana kalau Hawai atau Bali?" Lanjutnya, kali ini dengan antusias.

Kai membulatkan matanya, ia juga terlihat antusias.

"Aku setuju, yang penting pergi kepantai. Aku ingin melihat wanita sexy memakai bikini. Kalau aku beruntung mungkin aku juga bisa melihat Baekhyun memakai bikini."

Baekhyun memerah, ia menatap lelaki tampan yang sedari tadi berdiam diri dihadapannya.

"A-apa kau gila? Yak!" Teriaknya pada Kai, namun pandangannya tidak lepas dari lelaki tampan yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kau melecehkanku! Aku tidak terima!" Kali ini Baekhyun menatap tidak suka kearah Kai.

"Aku hanya bercanda!" Ucap Kai cepat – cepat. Takut kalau sampai Baekhyun mengamuk.

"Tidak lucu! Dasar brengsek!" Maki Baekhyun, masih tidak terima.

Kai hanya tertawa konyol, paling setidaknya berpura – pura gila agar Baekhyun tidak tega menghajarnya.

"Aku juga setuju." Ucap Sehun.

"Setuju apa? Setuju kalau aku memakai bikini?" Baekhyun sudah berkacak pinggang. Bersiap – siap untuk mengahajar dua makhluk dengan perbedaan warna kulit yang kontras itu.

"Ayolah, apa kau sedang datang bulan? Aku hanya mengatakan kalau aku setuju liburan ketempat yang Kyungsoo katakan." Balas Sehun cepat, takut kesalahpaham Baekhyun semakin besar. Kai tertawa mengejek diam – diam.

"Kau juga melecehkanku, aku tidak datang bulan! Aku bukan wanita!" Teriak Baekhyun makin tidak terima.

Melihat pertengkaran dihadapannya membuat Lelaki tampan yang sedari tadi berdiam diri mulai membuka suara bass sexy-nya.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa berhenti?" Ucapnya dingin.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf." Baekhyun berucap pelan. Kai yang melihat itu hanya bisa berdecak kesal, Baekhyun akan jinak hanya pada lelaki tampan itu.

"Oh iya, aku tidak bisa pergi untuk liburan musim panas kali ini. Karena aku harus menemui orangtuaku di N-NewYork. Yah, NewYork." Kata Baekhyun agak gugup, keringat tampak menetes dipelipisnya.

"Ah tidak asik, bagaimana denganmu Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada lelaki tampan yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Aku juga tidak bisa." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Yak! Kalian ini bukan ingin berlibur atau bulan madu bedua saja kan?" Ujar Kai curiga.

Baekhyun lagi – lagi memerah, bagaimana bisa Kai mengatakan hal seperti itu secara gamblang.

"Apa kau gila?!" Baekhyun sudah berada dibatas kesabaran. Ia mendekat kearah Kai, lalu dengan kejamnya menarik rambut Kai yang mulai memanjang.

"Akh! Sakit!" Kai mengaduh kesakitan, membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo tertawa keras.

Baekhyun tak juga mengendurkan tarikannya hingga sebuah tangan kekar menarik pinggangnya.

"Berhenti." Bisik Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun berhenti menjambak Kai, ia lalu kembali kekursinya dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Dasar kejam! Bagaimana nanti kau dengan suamimu? Bisa – bisa kau menjambaknya tiap hari."

Alih – alih membalas ucapan Kai, Baekhyun justru menatap Chanyeol dengan pipi merona. Kai baru saja berbicara soal suamikan? Nah, suami impian Baekhyun ada didepan matanya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Tidak seru kalau hanya kami bertiga saja." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelas, mengabaikan segala kejadian yang baru saja berlangsung.

"Maaf Kyungsoo-ah, aku tidak bisa." Kata Baekhyun mencoba meminta pengertian.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita ke New York saja?" Usul Sehun.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ia terlihat panik sekarang.

"Yak! Jangan! M-maksudku lebih baik kalian pergi kepantai saja, ini kan musim panas. Lagipula aku tidak mau diganggu di NewYork." Ucap Baekhyun masih dengan wajah panik, hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hmm. Baiklah." Kata Kyungsoo akhirnya.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap kearah seorang lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi yang berada dihadapannya, lelaki itu terlihat cekatan saat merebut bola dari lawannya. Itulah salah satu alasan Baekhyun menyukai lelaki itu, selain tampan dan kaya, lelaki itu—Park Chanyeol juga sangat pintar dalam bermain basket, dan semua yang ada pada diri Chanyeol adalah apa yang ia inginkan selama ini, oleh karena itu Chanyeol adalah lelaki idamannya.

Menatap Chanyeol membuat ingatan Baekhyun kembali dimana saat ia pertama kali masuk kuliah 3 tahun yang lalu, matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Chanyeol yang kala itu terlihat masih sedikit kekanakan. Wajahnya yang tampan, tubuhnya yang tinggi, suaranya yang sexy membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan perasaan itu, ia hanyalah anak kampung yang baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke kota Seoul. Ia tidak pernah melihat lelaki seperti Chanyeol sebelumnya, oleh karena itu ia sangat menginginkan Chanyeol untuk dirinya.

Namun semua itu ada hambatannya, ya cinta memang butuh perjuangan. Cinta sejati tidak akan mudah didapatkan. Begitupun yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, bahkan untuk mendekati Chanyeol saja pun terasa susah untuknya.

 _#Flasback~_

 _Baekhyun menatap kagum kearah gedung kampus impiannya, matanya berbinar kala melihat bangunan mewah yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kampusnya. Ada perasaan bangga dalam dirinya ketika melihat bagaimana perjuangannya agar bisa masuk ke universitas yang sangat terkenal se-Korea itu. Ia bahkan berjuang mati – matian agar bisa mendapatkan beasiswa dikampus itu, belum lagi sulitnya mendapatkan ijin dari orang tuanya. Orang tuanya itu hanyalah orang miskin yang tinggal dikampung, jadi mengijinkan anak bungsu mereka untuk sekolah di kota besar seperti Seoul adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Mereka takut terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun, karena mereka tau Seoul itu adalah kota yang kejam._

 _Masih dengan perasaan bangga, Baekhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke gedung tempat ia menuntut ilmu nantinya. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika seorang lelaki tinggi dengan wajah tampan lewat dihadapannya, lelaki itu menatap sekilas kearahnya lalu berlalu begitu saja. Walaupun Cuma sebentar, namun perasaan Baekhyun benar – benar menjadi tidak beraturan, apalagi detak jantungnya yang tiba – tiba menggila._

" _Astaga, apa yang terjadi padaku?" Baekhyun memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaan baru yang tiba – tiba menyergapnya._

" _Apakah ini cinta?" Ia seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri._

" _T-tidak mungkin!"_

 _ **-oOo-**_

 _Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan riang, ia tersenyum kepada siapa saja yang yang menatap kearahnya. Ia benar – benar ingin segera menemukan teman, teman dari Seoul._

" _Hei, boleh aku duduk disini?" Seorang lelaki berwajah manis berdiri disamping kursi Baekhyun, ia tersenyum sangat ramah._

" _T-tentu saja boleh. Ini kan bukan kursi milikku. Hehe." Baekhyun mempersilahkan sambil tersenyum manis._

" _Aku Xi Luhan, aku berasal China. Dan kau?" Lelaki itu memperkenalkan dirinya setelah duduk disamping Baekhyun._

" _Woah! Benarkah? Aku Byun Baekhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu, kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman!" Ucap Baekhyun antusias._

 _Luhan tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas._

" _Tentu saja Baekhyun-ah!"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum senang karena memiliki teman baru, namun senyumnya berganti dengan wajah kaget saat seorang lelaki tampan yang ia temui tadi masuk kedalam kelasnya. Ternyata mereka berada dikelas yang sama, dan itu membuat Baekhyun kaget sekaligus senang. Apalagi saat merasakan debaran didadanya yang semakin cepat._

" _Ah, Chanyeol! Kemari lah!" Seorang lelaki berkulit tan memanggil kearah lelaki tampan yang ia panggil Chanyeol tersebut._

 _Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya saat mengetahui nama dari lelaki tampan itu, benar – benar nama yang bagus, sesuai dengan orangnya._

" _Gila! Aku tidak menyangka kita semua sekelas!" Ucap lelaki berkulit albino, ia segera merangkul Chanyeol._

" _Sesuai dugaanku, kita memang ditakdirkan bersama." Kali ini seorang lelaki bermata belo yang berucap._

 _Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring, ia duduk dibangku yang paling dekat dengan teman – temannya._

" _Kukira karena uang orang tua kalian sehingga kita bisa berkumpul kembali disini."_

 _Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tersebut membuat ketiga temannya memelototkan mata secara bersamaan. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, ia justru memelototkan matanya karena kaget mendengar suara berat yang terdengar sangat sexy itu._

' _Ya Tuhan, aku bisa hamil seketika.' Bathin Baekhyun yang mendadak berpikiran liar. Walaupun ia hanya lelaki kampung bukan berarti ia tidak mengerti semua itu._

 _Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan pikiran – pikiran anehnya, hingga tidak menyadari teman barunya menuju kearah Chanyeol dan teman – temannya._

" _Hai semua! Perkenalkan, aku Xi Luhan!" Ucap Luhan tiba – tiba, ia tersenyum ceria._

 _Tidak terduga teman – teman Chanyeol menatap kearah Luhan dengan sinis, mereka bahkan melihat Luhan dari bawah keatas bergantian. Seolah menghakimi._

" _Apakah menurutmu kami mau berkenalan dengan lelaki miskin sepertimu? Jangan mimpi!" Kata lelaki yang bermata belo dengan pedas. Semua yang mendengar itu sangat terkejut, termasuk juga Baekhyun._

" _A-apa?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah Shock._

" _Kalau kau miskin kau tidak akan bisa berteman dengan kami, jadi menyingkirlah!" Kali ini yang berkulit tan yang mengusir._

 _Wajah Luhan memerah ia benar – benar hendak menangis. Baekhyun hampir mendekati Luhan ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu juga menatapnya seolah mengatakan bahwa ia juga miskin, dan itu membuatnya terdiam ditempatnya seketika._

" _Dengar! Kami ini berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang, jadi jangan harap kalian bisa berteman dengan kami! Kecuali kekayaanmu setara dengan keluarga kami. Apa kalian mengerti?" Teriak yang bermata belo memperingatkan, kontan saja semua yang berada dikelas itu menundukkan kepala mereka. Tak terkecuali dengan Baekhyun, ia juga merasa tertohok karena ia juga miskin._

 _ **-oOo-**_

 _Baekhyun mendekat kearah seorang lelaki tampan yang tampak sedang duduk tak jauh darinya, lelaki itu terlihat sedang bersama dengan teman – temannya dikursi Cafetaria khusus untuk orang kaya seperti mereka._

" _H-hei." Sapa Baekhyun memulai. Ia terlihat sangat gugup._

 _Lelaki tampan itu—Chanyeol menatap kearahnya dengan alis yang bertautan, seolah bertanya kenapa bisa lelaki seperti Baekhyun menyapanya._

" _Kenapa kau menyapa Chanyeol? Apa kau merasa layak untuk menyapanya?" Tanya lelaki bermata belo sinis. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak merasa berkepentingan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari lelaki itu, namun ia tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja._

" _T-tentu saja aku merasa layak." Jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit gugup, namun ia berusaha untuk bersikap percaya diri._

" _Oh ya?" Lelaki bermata belo itu memandang remeh dari atas kebawah._

" _Dari penampilanmu, sepertinya kau tidak layak." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa mengejek, yang lain juga ikut menertawakannya._

" _J-jangan menilaiku dari penampilan, aku hanya tidak suka bermewah – mewahan. Apa kalian tidak kenal dengan Appa-ku? Keluarga Byun yang paling kaya di Seoul adalah keluargaku." Ucapnya dengan percaya diri, entah dari mana keberanian yang ia dapatkan untuk berbohong seperti itu._

" _Benarkah?" Kali ini lelaki yang berkulit tan menatap ia tidak percaya._

" _T-tentu saja benar, kalian bisa cari tau sendiri kalau tidak percaya." Baekhyun meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah setelah mengatakan hal itu._

 _Ketiganya saling berpandangan seolah bertanya apakah mereka harus mempercayai lelaki mungil itu atau tidak, sementara Chanyeol hanya menatap sekilas lalu bersikap acuh._

" _Baiklah, kami percaya padamu. Tapi awas saja kalau kau berbohong. Tamat riwayatmu!"_

 _Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan lelaki bermata belo itu, namun mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah terlanjur berbohong, ia tidak mungkin menarik kata – katanya kembali._

" _Baiklah, aku Do Kyungsoo, dan ini adalah Kai dan Oh Sehun. Sepertinya kau telah mengenal Park Chanyeol, jadi aku tidak usah memperkenalkannya kepadamu." Kata lelaki yang ternyata bernama Kyungsoo itu._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk senang, ia tidak menyangka kebohongannya dipercaya dengan begitu mudahnya._

" _Kau boleh bergabung dengan kami." Lanjut Kyungsoo hingga membuat Baekhyun membesarkan mata sipitnya._

" _B-benarkah? T-terima kasih. Aku Byun Baekhyun! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."_

 _ **-oOo-**_

 _Luhan mendekati Baekhyun ketika melihat lelaki mungil itu masuk kekelas, ia langsung duduk begitu saja. Wajahnya terlihat sangat penasaran._

" _Ku dengar keluargamu adalah keluarga Byun yang sangat kaya itu, apakah benar?" Tanya Luhan masih dengan raut penasaran._

 _Baekhyun menundukkan kepala karena gugup, ia tidak berani menatap Luhan karena takut kebohongannya terbongkar. Sejujurnya ia adalah orang yang paling susah berbohong, namun entah kenapa saat berbohong didepan Chanyeol dan teman – temannya bisa ia lakukan. Mungkin karena perasaan ingin selalu dekat dengan Chanyeol, sehingga ia bisa melakukan apapun._

" _B-benar." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum gugup. Namun ia tidak berani memandang kemata Luhan._

" _Woah! Keren! Ku kira kau anak yang biasa – biasa saja, sama sepertiku."_

 _Baekhyun hendak menjawab ketika Kyungsoo tiba – tiba masuk dan menariknya._

" _Kukira kau harus tau sesuatu, kalau kau bergabung dengan kelompokku itu berarti kau harus memiliki sikap yang sama dengan kami. Jangan pernah berteman dengan orang miskin seperti dia! Apa kau mengerti?" Kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap Luhan sinis._

 _Baekhyun meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah, seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah bersikap sombong. Tapi sekali lagi, ia sudah memulai semuanya demi Chanyeol._

" _A-aku mengerti." Ucap Baekhyun sembari menjauhi Luhan. Namun wajahnya seolah mengatakan maaf pada lelaki manis itu. Begitupun Luhan, ia tampak sangat sedih sekaligus shock._

 _ **-oOo-**_

" _Baekhyun!" Luhan berteriak memanggil ketika melihat Baekhyun hendak memasuki gerbang kampus. Mendengar teriakan Luhan tersebut membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya._

" _Baekhyun-ah, aku ingin bicara padamu." Kata Luhan ketika sudah berhadapan dengan Baekhyun._

" _Bicara apa? Katakan saja."_

" _Baekhyun-ah, aku tau kau orang kaya. Tapi tidak seharusnya kau berteman dengan mereka. Mereka itu bukan orang baik Baekhyun-ah! Mereka itu buruk, kalau kau bergabung dengan mereka itu sama saja kau juga akan terlihat buruk." Ucap Luhan dengan ekspresi memohon._

" _Tidak buruk kok, mereka baik padaku."_

 _Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tersebut._

" _Mereka itu baik karena kau juga kaya, coba kalau kau miskin sama sepertiku. Tentu mereka tidak akan mau berteman denganmu. Terlebih orang seperti Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Mereka itu buruk dan jahat. Aku tidak mau kau seperti mereka."_

 _Baekhyun memanas mendengar perkataan Luhan tersebut, ia tidak suka mendengar Luhan mengatakan hal yang buruk tentang Chanyeol._

" _Tau apa kau tentang Chanyeol? Dia itu baik! Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak – tidak tentangnya! Pergi saja kau sana! Kyungsoo benar, aku tidak boleh berteman dengan orang miskin sepertimu!" Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun berlalu dari hadapan Luhan dengan wajah kesal, meninggalkan Luhan dengan wajah terkejut. Tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan mengatakan hal itu padanya._

" _B-Baekhyun.. Tega sekali kau padaku.."_

 _ **-oOo-**_

" _Hey Chanyeol!" Sapa Baekhyun sambil mendekat kearah Chanyeol, lalu ia memeluk lengan lelaki tampan itu._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?! Menyingkirlah!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal, ia menolak Baekhyun hingga menjauh. Kontan saja Baekhyun menatapnya terkejut, ia kira selama ini ia akan bisa sedekat itu dengan Chanyeol. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol masih belum mau dekat dengannya._

" _Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan, ia berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya._

" _Memangnya kenapa? Kukira kita tidak sedekat itu sehingga kau bisa bebas memelukku." Jawab Chanyeol dengan alis menukik tajam, ia memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan mengintimidasi._

" _Maaf." Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menunduk dan mulai merutuki dirinya karena senekat itu mendekati Chanyeol._

" _Jangan terlalu dekat denganku. Tolong mengertilah!"_

 _#Flashback END_

 **-oOo-**

Pada akhirnya setelah permintaan Chanyeol untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengannya membuat Baekhyun benar – benar menjaga jarak dengan lelaki tampan itu. Ia mulai bersyukur bisa selalu ada disamping Chanyeol meskipun tidak terlalu dekat. Apalagi setelah itu ia mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol sebenarnya telah memiliki seorang kekasih yang notabene adalah seorang model cantik, tapi sekali lagi Baekhyun harus bersyukur karena Chanyeol telah putus dengan pacarnya tersebut setahun yang lalu. Dan Chanyeol masih sendiri sampai sekarang.

Baekhyun sendiri bisa berbohong selama 3 tahun berkat beberapa lelaki kaya yang Baekhyun jadikan kekasih, padahal sebenarnya ia hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan para lelaki kaya itu saja. Karena kalau tanpa mereka mungkin kebohongan Baekhyun pasti akan ketahuan, tapi sekali lagi apapun akan Baekhyun lakukan agar bisa selalu ada didekat Chanyeol. Meskipun bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang berjalan di trotoar kampus ketika berpapasan dengan Chanyeol, lelaki tampan itu tampak masih menggunakan seragam basketnya. Peluh tampak membanjiri wajah tampannya, membuat siapa saja siap untuk menghapus cairan asin itu dari wajah tampannya. Tentu saja Baekhyun termasuk salah satunya, ia bahkan sudah menahan napas ketika Chanyeol tepat berada dihadapan mereka.

"Kau tidak ganti baju?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran, tidak biasanya Chanyeol pulang tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, biasanya ia juga mandi di kamar mandi team basket.

"Aku sedang malas saja. Mana Kai dan Sehun?" Chanyeol balik bertanya tanpa memandang keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Sudah pulang, ayo kita pulang bersama." Ajak Kyungsoo sambil menggandeng tangan Chanyeol.

Tentu saja melihat hal itu membuat Baekhyun kesal, memang sudah biasa mereka melakukan skinship seperti itu. Namun tetap saja Baekhyun cemburu, karena hanya Baekhyun yang tidak pernah melakukan skinship dengan Chanyeol.

"Oh ya Baekhyun-ah? Apa kau tidak dijemput pacarmu? Ah, pacar yang mana sekarang? Pacarmu terlalu banyak, dasar playgirl!"

Baekhyun merengut kesal mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo tersebut, ia benci dicap buruk. Padahal kan ia memang seperti itu.

"Aku bukan playgirl! Kau pikir aku wanita?!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal, namun Kyungsoo hanya tertawa mengejek.

"Apa kau akan berangkat ke New York besok? Apa perlu kami mengantarmu?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan percakapan ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun semakin merengut.

"T-tidak perlu. Aku kan bukan pergi selamanya." Ucap Baekhyun agak sedikit gugup, apalagi Chanyeol yang berjalan tepat dihadapannya menoleh kebelakang.

"Ya sudah baguslah, dengan begitu aku akan bisa pergi berkencan dengan Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak bisa Kyungsoo-ah, aku juga harus pergi." Chanyeol kembali berjalan mendahului kedua lelaki pendek itu.

"Yak tunggu! Mau pergi kemana?"

"Tentu saja liburan."

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak percaya kau tidak mengajakku ikut serta."

Baekhyun menatap punggung keduanya dengan tajam, ia benar – benar cemburu bagaimana Kyungsoo bersikap seolah – olah ia adalah pacar Chanyeol. Walaupun ia tau Kyungsoo mungkin saja hanya bercanda namun tetap saja ia merasa cemburu.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Baekhyun memasuki sebuah bus yang Chanyeol tau menuju kota Eoyeondo, itu adalah kota kecil. Perjalanan kesana memakan waktu selama berjam – jam, belum lagi harus menaiki kapal agar sampai ke pulau itu. Oleh karena itu Chanyeol begitu penasaran kenapa lelaki mungil itu menaiki bus itu, karena setaunya Baekhyun akan berlibur ke New York. Ia sejak pagi telah mengikuti lelaki mungil itu karena penasaran merasa ada sesuatu yang lelaki mungil itu sembunyikan, dan sekarang rasa penasarannya semakin memuncak.

Ia pun menjalankan mobilnya mengikuti bus yang membawa lelaki mungil itu didalamanya, kemana pun Baekhyun pergi akan ia ikuti untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

 **-oOo-**

"Astaga! Aku penat sekali!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil menggerakkan badannya.

"Yak! Kecilkan suaramu! Aigoo kau selalu membuat keributan, padahal kau baru saja sampai." Ucap Eomma Baekhyun berdecak kecil,

"Badanku seperti ingin remuk saja! Seharusnya kota kecil ini pindah saja ke Seoul. Jadi aku tidak perlu pergi kesini lagi."

"Kau saja yang pindah ke Seoul, jangan pulang kesini!"

"Apa Eomma baru saja mengusirku?" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang namun Eomma malah melengos pergi ke dapur meninggalkannya.

"Aish! Eomma benar – benar kejam." Baekhyun hendak menuju kamar ketika dua kepala bocah muncul didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Baekhyun noona!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas saat kedua bocah itu memeluknya.

"Sudah berapa kali hyung katakan panggil hyung! Jangan noona! Aish! Bocah – bocah ini!" Baekhyun memijit kepalanya karena mendadak pusing.

"Tapi hyung kan cantik." Ucap yang berpipi gembul, sementara yang bermata sipit mengiyakan.

"Terserah! Ini cake buat kalian anak – anak nakal. Jadi sekarang silahkan pergi dari sini." Ucap Baekhyun mengusir. Namun kedua bocah itu malah kegirangan diberikan cake dari Seoul.

"Terima kasih hyung! Tapi sebenarnya kami kesini karena ingin memberitahukan sepertinya ada seorang ahjussi dari Seoul didepan sana, soalnya ia datang setelah hyung, apalagi ia seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Mungkin saja itu teman hyung." Kata yang bermata sipit sambil memakan cakenya.

"Kau pikir hyung berteman dengan ahjussi – ahjussi hah? Sudah pergi sana!" Usir Baekhyun dengan teriakan mautnya.

Mendengar keributan Eomma Baekhyun segera keluar dari dapur, ia sudah berkacak pinggang.

"Yak! Ada keributan apa ini? Aigoo telingaku!"

"Ahjumma! Ada seorang ahjussi didepan sana! Ahjumma harus liat! Mungkin dia pacar Baekhyun noona!" Teriak yang gembul lalu secepat kemudian pergi bersama temannya takut dijadikan kimchi oleh Baekhyun.

"Aish! Anak – anak nakal itu benar – benar!" Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi, ia baru sampai dan sudah dibuat sakit kepala oleh anak – anak nakal itu.

Eomma hanya menatap malas lalu berjalan kedepan.

"Eomma akan melihat kesana, mungkin saja dia benar – benar pacarmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu Eomma benar – benar pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tambah frustasi mendengar perkataan Eomma-nya.

"Yak! Yak! Yak!"

Baekhyun pun segera menidurkan tubuh mungilnya ke ranjang kamarnya, pikirannya melayang mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo selalu menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. Ia benar – benar cemburu, rasanya ia ingin mencakar wajah lelaki bermata belo itu. Seharusnya kan hanya ia yang pantas menggandeng Chanyeol, bukan wanita – wanita mantan pacar Chanyeol, apalagi Kyungsoo.

"Awas saja kalau Kyungsoo berani mendekati Chanyeol! Awas saja!"

Baekhyun mulai menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur, ia benar – benar lelah berjam – jam harus duduk di bus. Rasanya bokongnya mulai menebal. Namun mata sipitnya kembali terbuka ketika mengingat perkataan anak – anak nakal itu, apalagi sudah beberapa menit Eommanya belum kembali juga.

"Ahjussi apanya? Memangnya tampangku suka dengan ahjussi? Walaupun gay aku pilih – pilih juga tau!" Ucap Baekhyun seakan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun segera beranjak dari ranjangnya, rasa penasaran mulai menjalarinya menerka – nerka siapa ahjussi yang berasal dari Seoul itu. Kalau benar – benar ahjussi tua bau tanah akan ia abaikan sekalipun ahjussi itu kaya.

Ketika sampai pintu depan ia melihat Eommanya berjalan mendekat dengan seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi, Eomma-nya tampak menggandeng mesra lengan lelaki itu. Ia pun mengernyit berusaha memfokuskan matanya, namun mata sipit itu tiba – tiba membelalak kaget saat menyadari siapa lelaki tinggi itu.

"ASTAGA! CHANYEOL?!" Pekiknya kaget.

"T-tidak mungkin! B-bagaimana ini!" Baekhyun segera berlari memasuki kamarnya, dan mulai menutup pintunya rapat – rapat.

"Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin ia berada disini! Astaga tamatlah riwayatku!"

Pintu depan mulai terbuka dan Baekhyun dapat mendengar Eommanya berbicara sebentar dan itu semakin membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak, ia benar – benar gugup sekarang. Bibir mungilnya bergerak cepat merapalkan doa yang ia ketahui.

"Yak! Baekhyun-ah! Keluarlah! Ada temanmu disini!" Teriak Eomma menggelegar keseluruh penjuru rumah, lalu mulai menggedor pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Habislah aku!"

.

.

 **TBC**

Hello! Ini FF-ku yang paling terbaru, ff ini belum pernah dipublish dimanapun. Jadi ini FF comeback aku didunia per-FF-an.

Jadi aku bakal ngelanjut FF ini sesuai dari review dari para reader, karna jujur rasanya malas bgt kalau review-nya dikit atau bahkan cuma bilang next atau lanjut. Aku kepengen di review ngasih saran atau apapun itu yang bersifat positif. Karena masukan dari kalian itu sangat berarti buat aku, dan jadi penyemangat aku buat ngelanjut cerita abal – abal ini.

Terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Your Heart Be Mine Chapter. 2**

 **Title : Let Your Heart Be Mine**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts : - Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Kyungsoo – Luhan - Kai - Sehun**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : T**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si angkuh melakukan apapun agar bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol, termasuk dengan berbohong. Bagaimana kalau kebohongannya itu diketahui oleh Chanyeol dan teman – temannya?**

" _Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin ia berada disini! Astaga tamatlah riwayatku!"_

 _Pintu depan mulai terbuka dan Baekhyun dapat mendengar Eommanya berbicara sebentar dan itu semakin membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak, ia benar – benar gugup sekarang. Bibir mungilnya bergerak cepat merapalkan doa yang ia ketahui._

" _Yak! Baekhyun-ah! Keluarlah! Ada temanmu disini!" Teriak Eomma menggelegar keseluruh penjuru rumah, lalu mulai menggedor pintu kamar Baekhyun._

" _Habislah aku!"_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Happy Reading!**

Chanyeol menatap tak percaya ketika melihat kearah depan, sosok mungil yang sedari tadi ia ikuti menghilang begitu saja bagaikan hantu di film yang sering ia lihat di TV. Padahal hanya beberapa detik saja ia menalikan sepatunya, namun sosok itu telah menghilang begitu saja.

Chanyeol sempat ingin bertanya pada beberapa orang yang lewat dihadapannya, namun ia urungkan karena ia yakin Baekhyun tidak akan jauh dari tempat dimana ia berada sekarang.

Beberapa menit waktu yang Chanyeol lewati begitu saja dengan mondar mandir didepan sebuah gang kecil, ia bingung memutuskan haruskah ia masuk ke arah gang kecil itu atau justru malah berbelok ke arah kanan. Ia berhenti berpikir ketika melihat dua orang bocah menatapnya seolah menyelidik, keduanya bahkan berbisik satu sama lain hingga membuat Chanyeol mendengus tidak suka. Lalu kedua bocah itu masuk kearah gang masih dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah batu yang agak besar, pandangan matanya tak pernah berhenti bergerak. Berjaga – jaga jikalau ia melihat sosok lelaki mungil yang sedang ia cari itu.

Chanyeol sedikit tertawa mengejek mengingat perjuangannya menuju ketempat indah ini dengan mengikuti Baekhyun secara diam – diam, ia bahkan menyamar seadanya ketika berada diatas kapal agar Baekhyun tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Beruntung lelaki mungil itu terlalu tidak peduli terhadap keadaan sekelilingnya sehingga ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol.

Lamunan Chanyeol terhenti begitu saja ketika melihat seorang wanita paruh baya mendekat kearahnya dengan dua orang bocah yang terus menunjuk – nunjuk kearahnya. Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati kalau sampai ia dituduh yang bukan – bukan, misalnya perampok atau lelaki tampan cabul. Membayangkannya saja Chanyeol sudah tidak suka.

"Itu dia ahjumma! Ahjussi itu yang kami maksud!" Ucap bocah berpipi gembul sambil menunjuk Chanyeol.

' _Damn! Memangnya aku terlihat seperti ahjussi – ahjussi apa?!'_ Bathin Chanyeol jengkel.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang dituduhkan bocah – bocah ini ahjumma!" Kata Chanyeol sedikit keras, ia telah berpikir bahwa bocah – bocah itu pasti telah mengatakan hal yang tidak – tidak. Jadi ia harus membela dirinya sebelum ahjumma itu percaya begitu saja pada fitnah yang dikatakan bocah – bocah itu.

Sang wanita paruh baya tak menghiraukannya, justru wanita itu menatapnya dari bawah keatas dengan lama. Lalu wajahnya tiba – tiba berubah menatap dengan tatapan kagum.

"Omo! Tampan sekali!" Pekik wanita paruh baya itu tertahan.

Chanyeol menatap wanita paruh baya itu dengan bingung, sejak lahir ia memang sudah tampan. Tapi kenapa wanita itu harus mengatakan hal itu? Apa ia memang setampan itu?

"Ahjumma! Sadarlah! Bisa saja kan ia pacar Baekhyun noona!" Ujar bocah bermata sipit tak suka, yang berpipi gembul hanya mengangguk.

"Ah kau benar bocah! Ya Tuhan, hampir saja aku lupa diri." Ucap Wanita paruh baya itu sambil tertawa malu.

"Apa tadi kau mengatakan Baekhyun noona adik kecil?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan wanita paruh baya itu.

Bocah bermata sipit itu mengangguk kecil.

"Benarkan bahwa ahjussi pacar Baekhyun noona?"

"A-apa? Astaga apa yang kau katakan? Dasar bocah! Dimana ia sekarang?" Chanyeol terlihat mengusap tengkuknya, bisa – bisanya bocah itu mengatakan bahwa ia pacar Baekhyun.

"Omo! Jadi benar kau mencari Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, hingga membuat wanita paruh baya itu berbinar senang.

"Aigoo! Baekhyun itu anakku! Ayo ikut denganku, kau akan bertemu dengannya." Wanita paruh baya itu langsung menggandeng lengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, justru ia shock mendengar perkataan wanita itu. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun anaknya? Berarti selama ini Baekhyun..

Chanyeol langsung mengeraskan rahangnya, tangannya terkepal begitu saja saat mengingat kebohongan Baekhyun selama ini. Ia benar – benar merasa terbodohi, pantas aja selama ini Baekhyun selalu memiliki gelagat yang aneh. Seharusnya ia cepat menyadari hal itu.

"Kita telah sampai! Ini rumahku dan tentu saja rumah Baekhyun juga."

Lamunan Chanyeol buyar begitu saja saat menyadari telah berada disebuah rumah mungil yang sederhana. Ia memandang berkeliling, memperhatikan setiap sudut bagian dari rumah sederhana itu. Ia benar – benar tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini Baekhyun tinggal ditempat ini dan bertingkah menjadi orang kaya yang sombong, Chanyeol benar – benar tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran Baekhyun.

"Tunggu disini, ahjumma akan memanggil Baekhyun."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, memperhatikan wanita paruh baya itu yang berhenti didepan sebuah kamar yang Chanyeol yakini adalah kamar Baekhyun.

"Yak! Baekhyun-ah! Keluarlah! Ada temanmu disini!" Teriak wanita paruh baya itu menggelegar, Chanyeol bahkan harus menutup telinganya rapat – rapat.

Tak ada jawaban, bahkan tak ada pergerakan yang terdengar dari arah kamar itu.

"Yak! Kau dengar tidak? Atau Eomma akan mendobrak pintu kamarmu!"

Masih tak ada jawaban hingga wanita paruh baya itu membuat ancang – ancang untuk mendobrak pintu kayu itu.

"Satu.. Dua.. Ti—"

"Aku dengar Eomma! Aku dengar!" Dan Baekhyun akhirnya muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah memerah seperti menahan marah atau menahan malu.

"Baguslah, hampir saja Eomma menghancurkan pintumu. Kalau begitu ajak Chanyeol masuk, Eomma akan ke dapur." Kata Eomma, lalu berlalu begitu saja menuju dapur.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya yang dingin dengan erat, kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai mendongak agar bisa menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"H-hai Chanyeol.." Sapa Baekhyun gugup, namun secepat kilat ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya ketika melihat wajah dingin lelaki tampan yang berada dihadapannya tersebut.

"Pembohong.." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berdesis.

Mendengar itu kontan saja membuat Baekhyun panik, ia melihat kearah dapur takut kalau sampai Eomma-nya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tersebut. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung menarik lelaki tinggi itu kedalam kamarnya.

"Kita bicarakan disini aja, ku mohon agar jangan keras – keras. Aku akan menjelaskannya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan gugup, pandangannya memohon.

Chanyeol hanya berdecih, matanya menatap nyalang kearah lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Apa lagi yang perlu kau jelaskan? Kau memang pembohong!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit keras, wajahnya terlihat semakin gugup dan ketakutan yang amat kentara sekali.

"I-itu.. Yah, aku memang berbohong. T-tapi aku punya alasan yang tidak bisa ku beritahukan padamu."

"Alasan apa?" Chanyeol bergerak maju, hingga membuat Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya.

"I-itu.. A-ku.."

"Apa Byun Baekhyun?! Alasan apa sehingga kau berani membohongi kami?"

Chanyeol bergerak semakin memojokkan Baekhyun kedinding, tangan kanannya bersandar kedinding dan tangan kirinya berada dibahu sempit lelaki mungil itu. Posisi yang terlihat intim itu kontan saja membuat Baekhyun memerah, ia bahkan sempat lupa kalau Chanyeol marah padanya.

"A-aku.." Baekhyun mendongak saat merasakan napas hangat Chanyeol semakin menerpa wajahnya, ia tidak bisa berkata – apa lagi. Pikirannya kosong seketika, apalagi saat menatap bibir tebal yang sangat ingin ia rasakan itu.

"C-Chanyeol, aku.."

Damn! Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak berjinjit dan segera merasakan bibir kissable itu. Kedua bibir itu hampir saja bersentuhan jika Chanyeol tidak bersuara.

"Apapun alasanmu, aku tidak akan mau mendengar."

Baekhyun berhenti tepat ketika bibir keduanya hampir bersentuhan, mata sipitnya terbuka dan langsung disuguhkan tatapan mematikan dari Chanyeol. Tentu saja nyali Baekhyun langsung menciut, ia bahkan langsung memundurkan tubuhnya.

"C-Chanyeol.. Aku mohon. A-aku benar – benar memiliki alasan yang tidak bisa kalian ketahui. Oleh karena itu jangan beritahu pada siapapun. Ku mohon.."

Chanyeol bergerak menjauhi Baekhyun, ia duduk keranjang single bed lelaki mungil itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin."

"A-apa? Aku mohon, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Tapi tolong jangan beritahu pada siapapun." Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah memelasnya. Ia benar – benar takut kalau sampai Chanyeol menyebarkan kebohongannya, tentulah akan habis riwayatnya.

"Baik. Kau harus melakukan apapun yang kuminta."

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat sanking senangnya, ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol mau menerima permintaannya.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun baru saja masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan beberapa potong pakaian ditangannya, ia tampak memilah – milah pakaian itu. Mencoba menemukan pakaian mana kira – kira yang cocok untuk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Karena asal kalian tahu saja, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membawa pakaian ganti. Lelaki tinggi itu langsung mengikuti Baekhyun begitu saja tanpa memikirkan hal – hal lain, jadi pakaiannya hanya yang melekat ditubuh atletisnya saja.

"Hanya ini yang tertinggal dilemari Hyung-ku, walaupun tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi tapi kurasa akan muat untukmu." Kata Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan beberapa potong pakaian ditangannya.

Chanyeol menerima pakaian itu sambil menatap Baekhyun lama, lalu ia melepaskan pakaiannya begitu saja hingga membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget. Wajahnya memanas saat melihat tubuh atletis yang terpampang dihadapannya.

"D-dasar t-tidak sopan!" Pekiknya sambil berlari keluar dari kamar, tentu saja Chanyeol kebingungan. Ia menatap kearah pintu dimana lelaki mungil itu keluar.

"Bagian mana aku tidak sopan?" Herannya.

 **-oOo-**

Lauk pauk beserta sayuran yang tampak menggugah selera itu terhidang diatas sebuah meja kecil, dihadapannya telah duduk 4 orang manusia yang bersiap – siap hendak menyantap santapan yang menggugah selera itu. Namun tidak dengan salah satu dari mereka, itu Baekhyun si lelaki mungil yang tampak cemberut menatap kearah makanan yang terhidang didepannya.

"Eomma, tidak bisakah Eomma memasak sesuatu yang lain? Misalnya western food begitu." Protes Baekhyun, ia melirik kearah Chanyeol. Penasaran dengan reaksi lelaki tampan itu jika melihat hidangan sederhana yang berada dihadapannya.

"Yak! Makan saja apa yang ada! Aigoo, western apanya? Makan ini saja kita harusnya sudah bersyukur!" Kata Eomma kesal, sang suami disampingnya hanya angkat bahu. Kalau ia ikut campur yang ada malah menjadi perang dunia ke 3. Ia masih punya malu untuk tidak ikut bertengkar didepan tamu mereka.

"Tapi Chanyeol—"

"Nak, Chanyeol! Apa kau tidak suka dengan masakan Ahjumma? Hmm?" Tanya Eomma sambil memotong perkataan anak lelakinya, matanya dikedip – kedipkan kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap makanan dihadapannya, lalu ia tersenyum kecil hingga membuat lelaki mungil disampingnya meleleh.

"Aku suka ahjumma, aku sudah lama merindukan makanan seperti ini."

Apa?! Baekhyun menganga lebar, ia tidak menyangka lelaki sekaya Chanyeol menyukai makanan sederhana yang dimasak Eomma-nya. Padahal ia sudah takut Chanyeol akan menolak mentah – mentah makanan itu.

"Apa kau dengar? Chanyeol saja menyukai masakan Eomma! Jadi makanlah sekarang." Ucap Eomma hingga membuat Baekhyun semakin cemberut.

Diam – diam Chanyeol tersenyum dengan tulus, ia benar – benar merindukan suasana yang seperti ini walaupun dengan makanan yang sederhana.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun merona merah ketika melihat Chanyeol berbaring diatas ranjang kecilnya, bagaimana lengan tegap itu ditaruh dibawah kepala hingga bulu ketiaknya hampir terlihat keluar, perutnya yang hampir terbentuk sempurna jelas tercetak di kaus yang ia pakai, belum lagi ketika pandangan lelaki mungil menuju kearah bawah, hampir saja ia mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

"Ranjangnya kecil, tapi tidak masalah kan kalau aku tidur denganmu? Aku tidak biasa tidur dibawah." Baekhyun bertanya dengan sedikit berharap Chanyeol akan mau tidur dengannya.

Chanyeol segera mendudukkan dirinya, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan malas.

"Aku akan tidur dibawah."

"Apa? Tidak boleh! Kau kan tamu! Jadi harus tidur diatas. Lagi pula aku tidak punya tempat tidur lain." Cegah Baekhyun, ia lalu menuju keranjang dan berbaring begitu saja.

"Ayo tidur disini." Baekhyun menepuk sisi kirinya mengajak Chanyeol agar ikut berbaring.

Chanyeol mengalah, ia ikut berbaring walaupun membelakangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri tersenyum senang, mimpinya untuk bisa tidur berdua dengan Chanyeol akhirnya tercapai juga. Apalagi karena ranjangnya yang kecil membuat keduanya tidak memiliki jarak apapun, kalau bergerak sedikit mungkin akan terjatuh.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hmm?"

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Seoul?"

Chanyeol terdiam, tampaknya ia sedang berpikir. Ia kemudian bergerak hingga tidur telentang, membuat Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah tampannya dari samping.

"Sampai kau kembali ke Seoul."

"A-apa? Apa kau serius? Kau menungguku?" Baekhyun merasa pipinya tertarik terlalu kuat karena tersenyum terlalu lebar, ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan menunggunya agar kembali bersama.

"Orang tuaku sibuk, aku tidak tau akan pergi liburan kemana. Jadi lebih baik disini saja." Ucap Chanyeol hingga membuat senyum diwajah Baekhyun luntur seketika, ternyata hanya karena tidak tau akan berlibur kemana.

Keadaan kembali senyap, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing, membiarkan suara jangkrik seolah menjadi nyanyian dimalam itu.

Sebelum jatuh ke alam mimpi, Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol hingga mempersempit jarak keduanya. Aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang manly merangsek masuk ke indra penciumannya, membuat lelaki mungil itu mengendus – endus aroma tubuh itu bak seekor anak anjing.

"Good night Chanyeol~" Bisik Baekhyun manja, lalu menutup matanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya menatap dengan pandangan sayu saat melihat wajah damai lelaki mungil disampingnya.

 **-oOo-**

Menatap Chanyeol di pagi hari adalah salah satu hal yang terbaik didalam hidup Baekhyun, sejujurnya memimpikan hal itu sebelumnya pun ia tidak pernah. Tapi sekarang semuanya seolah diberikan oleh Tuhan dengan mudahnya, dan ia amat sangat bersyukur dengan itu semua.

Jari lentik yang bahkan lebih lentik dari jari wanita manapun bergerak menelusuri pahatan dari sang maha kuasa, mengagumi betapa sempurnanya makhluk dihadapannya ini. Alisnya yang tebal bagai semut berarak, mata bulat yang diimpikan semua orang, hidungnya yang mancung sempurna, dan bibir tebal hingga membuat siapa saja ingin segera mengecupnya. Ah, Baekhyun benar – benar mengagumi apapun yang ada pada diri lelaki tampan ini.

Baekhyun hendak menarik jari lentiknya ketika lelaki tampan itu membuka matanya, namun Baekhyun kurang cepat hingga membuat sang lelaki tampan berhasil menahan tangannya. Antara gugup dan malu, itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan karena telah tertangkap basah oleh lelaki tampan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur, ia masih menggenggam tangan lelaki mungil itu.

"Yak! Lepaskan! Dan jangan melihat wajahku!" Ujar Baekhyun cepat, ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan sebelah kiri.

Alis lelaki tampan itu mengernyit tanda tidak mengerti, kenapa lelaki mungil itu tiba – tiba menutup wajahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya, ia mulai mendudukkan dirinya tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan lelaki mungil itu.

"A-aku belum cuci muka dan sikat gigi, jadi jangan lihat wajahku!" Baekhyun menarik tangannya dengan kuat, namun tenaga Chanyeol jauh lebih besar sehingga ia tidak dapat melepaskan diri dan hanya dapat mengaduh kesakitan.

"Lalu kenapa?" Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan lelaki mungil itu, pikirnya Baekhyun itu benar – benar seperti seorang wanita yang ketakutan ketika dilihat pacarnya tanpa makeup.

"Aku jelek."

"Benarkah?"

"Yak! Tentu saja aku malu kalau kau melihatku seperti ini!" Pekik Baekhyun tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol. Namun ia segera tersadar dan kembali menutup wajahnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau melihatku! Astaga bagaimana ini!" Panik Baekhyun, ia benar – benar merasa malu. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

Chanyeol menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun keras, hingga membuat lelaki mungil itu tertarik dan terjatuh begitu saja kepelukannya. Wajah keduanya pun tampak berhadapan dengan jarak hanya beberapa centimeter saja, bahkan keduanya dapat merasakan napas hangat keduanya yang tampak membelai wajah masing – masing.

"Tidak ada yang berbeda dari wajahmu, memangnya selama ini kau memakai apa? Bedak, makeup, lipstick, eyeliner, atau apa?"

Baekhyun kembali memerah, apalagi saat Chanyeol berbicara dengan jarak sedekat itu padanya. Belum lagi kedua tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggangnya, astaga Baekhyun merasa ingin pingsan saja dipelukan lelaki tampan itu. Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai – sampai bisa melakukan skinship dengan Chanyeol.

"H-hanya eyeliner saja kok." Ucap Baekhyun gugup, matanya tidak bisa untuk tidak turun menuju bibir siap cium itu.

"Kalau begitu jangan pakai eyeliner, aku lebih suka melihat mata puppymu yang sekarang." Chanyeol segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi, tanpa memperdulikan reaksi dari lelaki mungil itu. Baekhyun sendiri tampak membulatkan bibirnya dengan lebar, matanya membelalak kaget. Ia benar – benar tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan memujinya begitu.

"Ya Tuhan! Apakah aku bermimpi? Chanyeol memujiku! Kyaaaa!"

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi yang berada dihadapannya saat melihat Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar, lelaki tampan itu tampak memakai baju kaus berwarna putih, dan celana pendek milik Baekboom—hyung Baekhyun. Walaupun memakai pakaian yang biasa saja namun ketampanan lelaki itu tidak berkurang sama sekali, justru malah terlihat keren. Dan Baekhyun diam – diam tersenyum karena kagum melihat lelaki tampan yang berada dihadapannya.

"Apa kau mau kita keluar menikmati indahnya tempat ini?" Tanya Baekhyun yang cepat diangguki oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti tak sabaran, tapi tenang saja aku bisa membawamu kemanapun yang kau inginkan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Pantai, gunung, atau sungai?" Lanjutnya menawarkan kira – kira tempat apa yang ingin didatangi oleh lelaki tampan itu.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sebentar, namun segera menemukan jawabannya ketika melihat senyuman lelaki mungil dihadapannya.

"Sungai."

"Apa? Sungai? Kurasa sungai bukanlah tempat yang romantis." Ucap Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan jawaban lelaki tampan itu, ia mendengus pelan.

"Memangnya kita berpacaran?" Ujar Chanyeol, lalu berjalan keluar dengan kedua tangan berada dikantong.

Damn! Baekhyun benar – benar mati kutu, bisa – bisanya ia mengatakan hal itu pada Chanyeol. Ia terlalu percaya diri mengira Chanyeol menyukainya hanya karena lelaki tampan itu memujinya sekali.

"Yaampun! Memalukan sekali."

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tampak berjalan bersisian sambil sesekali berbicara, keduanya masih berjalan melewati rumah – rumah kecil diarea perkampungan dimana tempat Baekhyun tinggal. Jalan menuju kesungai memang tidak begitu terlalu jauh, namun mereka harus melewati hutan agar bisa sampai kesana.

"Kau yakin tidak takut masuk kedalam hutan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol disampingnya, mencoba memastikan.

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol singkat. Ia mencoba menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman saat sepanjang jalan beberapa orang tampak menatap terus kearahnya.

"Baguslah, lain kali aku akan mengajakmu masuk kedalam hutan lebih jauh. Pasti rasanya menyenangkan." Baekhyun terkikik geli saat membayangkan ia dan Chanyeol berduaan didalam hutan tanpa ada orang lain yang mengganggu, seolah dunia milik mereka berdua. Bisa saja terjadi hal – hal yang diinginkan terjadi disana.

"Baekhyun noona dengan pacarnya!" Teriak seorang bocah berpipi gembul kemarin. Kontan saja Baekhyun yang sedang asyik berkhayal terkejut mendengar teriakan anak itu. Ia melihat sang bocah bersama dengan beberapa anak lainnya.

"Asik! Mereka akan pergi kedalam hutan berduaan!" Teriak yang bermata sipit keras.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dasar anak kecil!" Pekik Baekhyun, ia sudah berkacak pinggang dengan pipi yang merona merah.

"Lihat Baekhyun noona malu! Berarti nanti mereka berciuman." Lanjut yang bemata sipit, anak – anak yang lain tertawa keras. Bahkan beberapa tampak menggoda, entah darimana mereka pelajari cara menggoda yang lebih tua.

"Ya Tuhan! Anak – anak nakal ini! Aku akan mengadukan kalian pada Eomma kalian! Awas saja nanti!" Ancam Baekhyun, ia benar – benar malu digoda oleh anak kecil didepan Chanyeol.

"Ikan cupang! Ikan cupang! Ayo berciuman!" Anak – anak itu mulai menyatukan kedua tangannya seolah – olah sedang berciuman.

"Yak! Yak! Yak!" Baekhyun menghentak – hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, wajahnya semakin memerah karena malu dan marah.

"Sudahlah, hiraukan saja mereka. Tidak usah dilawan, mereka kan hanya anak kecil." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah datar dan cuek, seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan perkataan anak – anak nakal itu.

"Benar! Ayo kita pergi!" Baekhyun langsung menarik lengan Chanyeol dan berlalu dari hadapan anak – anak itu, namun sebelumnya ia mengancam dari gerakan bibirnya yang mengatakan awas kalian.

Namun anak – anak itu malah tertawa mengejek, lalu menjulurkan lidah ramai - ramai.

"Baekhyun noona akan berciuman! Baekhyun noona akan berciuman!"

"YAK!"

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menghirup udara segar dengan kuat, wajahnya tersenyum lebar ketika melihat pemandangan indah yang berada dihadapannya. Ia ingat terakhir kali ketempat ini sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, namun semuanya masih sama indah.

"Indah sekali." Komentar Chanyeol sambil menatap kagum pemandangan yang berada dihadapannya. Ia kemudian duduk diatas sebuah batu besar, kakinya terjulur menikmati betapa segarnya air sungai itu.

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun melebarkan senyumannya, ia juga ikut diduduk disamping lelaki tampan itu, kakinya bergoyang memainkan air sungai.

"Tempat ini memang indah, namun orang – orang sudah jarang datang kesini. Padahal dulu aku dan teman – temanku sering sekali bermain kesini, juga mandi disungai ini." Mata sipit Baekhyun tampak memandang kedepan dengan pandangan sayu, mengingat memori masa – masa indahnya yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan apapun.

"Aku merindukan teman – temanku, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan mereka."

"Memangnya kemana perginya mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol, ia menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Beberapa sudah pindah dari tempat ini, yang lain kuliah diluar kota." Jawab Baekhyun, ia balik menatap Chanyeol.

Keduanya masih saling menatap hingga beberapa detik, sampai Chanyeol tersadar dan berdehem pelan.

"Aku benar – benar tidak menyangka melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya, selama ini yang ku tahu kau hanyalah Byun Baekhyun yang sangat angkuh. Kau benar – benar berbeda." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum mengejek.

"Ya, aku tau kalau aku seburuk itu. Aku juga tau kalau aku tidak pantas untuk bersikap seperti itu, tapi aku punya alasan untuk itu." Baekhyun menunduk, merasa malu untuk memandang kearah Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kau berpacaran dengan lelaki kaya itu hanya untuk kau manfaatkan saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, ia merasa sudah seharusnya jujur dengan Chanyeol.

"Ya, siapapun mereka asalkan kaya dan tidak pelit aku akan mau menjadi pacar mereka."

Chanyeol tertawa remeh, ia kemudian menatap lelaki mungil itu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Aku sebelumnya pernah memiliki pacar sepertimu, dan rasanya benar – benar menjijikkan. Bagaimana ia hanya menginginkan uangku saja, dan tidak perduli denganku."

"Gadis itu benar – benar gila menyia – nyiakan lelaki sepertimu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap tidak percaya.

"Kalau dia gila, apakah kau waras? Apakah menurutmu lelaki yang menjadi pacarmu pantas untuk disia – siakan?"

Baekhyun terdiam dengan mata membesar, ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan mengatakan hal itu. Namun ia sadar apa yang Chanyeol katakan itu adalah benar adanya.

"Aku tau aku brengsek." Baekhyun tertawa miris, menertawai betapa brengseknya dirinya. Ia benar – benar sudah tidak punya muka lagi didepan Chanyeol.

"Tidak kalau kau memberikan mereka imbalan."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, ia bingung mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tersebut.

"Imbalan? Maksudmu?"

"Imbalan seperti kau memberikan tubuhmu."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tersebut, rasanya ia benar – benar tidak percaya mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Aku tidak semurah itu, Park Chanyeol! Aku bukan pelacur! Bahkan aku hanya mengijinkan mereka untuk memegang tanganku!" Pekik Baekhyun, wajahnya memerah karena marah.

"Baguslah kalau seperti itu, paling setidaknya kau masih bersih." Ucap Chanyeol cuek, tak menghiraukan pekikan Baekhyun barusan.

"Lalu, apakah kau masih bersih?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah meredam kemarahannya.

"Kukira itu hal yang sensitif."

"Tidak, itu tidak sensitif. Aku sangat ingin mengetahuinya."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol balik bertanya, ia menatap Baekhyun hingga membuat lelaki mungil itu salah tingkah.

"A-aku.. Aku.. Y-ya sudah kalau tidak mau memberitahu." Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tampan lelaki yang berada disampingnya itu.

Keduanya terdiam sambil menikmati segarnya aliran sungai dikedua kaki mereka, deburan suara aliran sungai memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara keduanya.

Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, sedangkan Baekhyun tampak sesekali menatap kearah lelaki tampan itu.

Tiba – tiba Baekhyun tersenyum jahil, ia menaikkan satu alisnya sambil menimbang – nimbang apakah ia berani melakukan hal itu atau tidak. Namun tingkat kejahilannya semakin menguat, ia pun dengan berani menarik tangan Chanyeol hingga membuat keduanya terjatuh kedalam sungai.

Chanyeol benar – benar kaget, ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan menariknya kedalam sungai. Untunglah ia bisa berenang, kalau tidak bisa – bisa saat ini ia sudah tenggelam.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya ketika muncul kepermukaan sungai. Ia benar – benar kesal karena seluruh tubuhnya basah, padahal mereka tidak membawa pakaian ganti.

Baekhyun tertawa geli lalu berenang lebih dekat kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau harus merasakan mandi disungai ini." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa dosa.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, ia mengacak rambutnya yang basah hingga tidak menyadari lelaki mungil yang berada dihadapannya sedang menahan napas melihat dirinya yang bertambah seksi dengan rambut basah dan baju yang tembus pandang, hingga menampilkan otot – otot tubuhnya yang mulai terbentuk.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang kita pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol masih kesal, ia tetap mengacak – acak rambutnya.

Baekhyun sendiri terdiam cukup lama, matanya tidak fokus menatap wajah dan tubuh atletis Chanyeol. Bahkan ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol tersebut, hingga membuat lelaki tinggi itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai menatap balik kearah Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Lanjutnya bingung saat menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak fokus.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" Kali ini Chanyeol mulai merasa khawatir karena Baekhyun hanya diam saja dan terus menatap kearahnya.

Chanyeol kembali hendak membuka suara ketika Baekhyun dengan gerakan tiba – tiba berjalan kearahnya dan menarik tengkuknya dengan kuat.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga, maaf kalau membosankan. Emang sengaja bikin Chapter ini moment mereka berdua dulu. Soalnya biar ngefeel aja, jadi biarkan aja dulu mereka bermesraan(?) sebelum konflik mulai menyerang. :D

Jangan lupa review ya, walaupun aku gak balas review kalian tapi aku baca kok. Dan review dari kalian itu berharga banget aku. Thank's


	3. Chapter 3

**Let Your Heart Be Mine Chapter. 3**

 **Title : Let Your Heart Be Mine**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts : - Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Kyungsoo – Luhan - Kai - Sehun**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : T**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si angkuh melakukan apapun agar bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol, termasuk dengan berbohong. Bagaimana kalau kebohongannya itu diketahui oleh Chanyeol dan teman – temannya?**

 _Baekhyun sendiri terdiam cukup lama, matanya tidak fokus menatap wajah dan tubuh atletis Chanyeol. Bahkan ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol tersebut, hingga membuat lelaki tinggi itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai menatap balik kearah Baekhyun._

" _Ada apa?" Lanjutnya bingung saat menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak fokus._

" _Kau tidak apa – apa?" Kali ini Chanyeol mulai merasa khawatir karena Baekhyun hanya diam saja dan terus menatap kearahnya._

 _Chanyeol kembali hendak membuka suara ketika Baekhyun dengan gerakan tiba – tiba berjalan kearahnya dan menarik tengkuknya dengan kuat._

 **Chapter. 3**

 **Happy Reading!**

Mata bulat Chanyeol terbelalak kaget saat Baekhyun dengan tiba – tiba menarik tengkuknya dengan kuat hingga membuat bibir keduanya menempel dengan erat, Baekhyun menciumnya! Damn! Chanyeol benar – benar ingin mengamuk dan melepas paksa ciuman mereka, namun gerakan bibir Baekhyun yang melumat bibirnya dengan lembut membuatnya pikirannya kosong seketika. Ia hanya terdiam beberapa detik hingga tak sadar kemudian mulai membalas ciuman itu dengan ciuman panas yang menuntut.

Ia menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan untuk memperdalam ciumannya, seolah ingin melahap bibir mungil itu. Ciuman panas itu kemudian berubah cepat menjadi french kiss, kedua lidah anak adam itu bertempur keras seolah tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Bahkan liur entah milik siapa menetes dari bibir keduanya, itu benar – benar ciuman panas yang membuat siapa saja bernafsu melihatnya.

Baekhyun sendiri benar – benar tidak menyangka saat Chanyeol tiba – tiba memegang wajahnya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka, Chanyeol membalas ciumannya! Dan ia ingin berteriak sekeras – kerasnya saat itu juga untuk mengekspresikan perasaan bahagianya. Namun ia hanya bisa tersenyum disela ciuman mereka, ia benar – benar bahagia. Apalagi ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, dan ini menjadi ciuman terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Ciuman panas itu berlangsung cukup lama, hingga keduanya merasa pasokan oksigen keduanya mulai menipis. Dan ciuman itu pun harus diputus dengan perasaan tidak rela.

Setelah ciuman itu terputus, keduanya tampak terengah – engah menghirup oksigen. Pipi keduanya tampak memerah, antara malu atau marah. Marah? Yang benar saja, keduanya tampak menikmati ciuman itu bukan?

Namun entah bagaimana tiba – tiba Chanyeol menatap nyalang kearah lelaki mungil itu, matanya melotot marah.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!" Teriak Chanyeol keras, sontak saja Baekhyun yang masih merasakan manisnya ciuman keduanya tersentak kaget. Ia menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menciumku?!" Teriak Chanyeol lagi, kali ini ia menguncang tubuh mungil itu.

Bukannya ketakutan, Baekhyun justru tersenyum mengejek.

"Kenapa kau membalas ciumanku?" Balas Baekhyun, tentu saja Chanyeol yang mendengar itu kaget. Ia benar – benar mati kutu.

"A-apa?! Aku tidak membalas ciumanmu! A-aku hanya terbawa suasana saja." Ujar Chanyeol cepat, ia segera berenang ketepi.

Baekhyun masih tersenyum mengejek sambil mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Ayolah! Akui saja kalau ciumanku itu manis, oleh karena itu kau membalas menciumku." Ucap Baekhyun sembari tertawa renyah.

Mendengar itu membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti, ia menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah kesal.

"Tidak bahkan didalam mimpimu!" Ucapnya ketus.

Baekhyun semakin terkikik, menurutnya Chanyeol terlihat lucu dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Ayolah! Oh ya, omong – omong itu adalah ciuman pertamaku."

Chanyeol menggeleng tidak perduli, ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat. Tentu saja membuat kaki pendek Baekhyun sulit mendekatinya, Baekhyun bahkan sudah berlari agar bisa mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

"Yak! Chanyeol-ah! Kau dengar tidak? Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku!" Ucap Baekhyun lagi, ia sudah berada tepat disamping Chanyeol. Namun tiba – tiba Chanyeol berhenti berjalan, ia lalu mencengkram pundak Baekhyun keras hingga membuat lelaki mungil itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apa kau ingin menjadikanku sebagai target selanjutnya?!" Teriak Chanyeol tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun bergetar karena terkejut.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura – pura bodoh! Kau ingin menjadikanku sebagai target untuk kau peras bukan?"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget, demi Tuhan ia tidak pernah menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai target untuk ia peras. Ia mencium lelaki tampan itu karena ia mencintainya, itu saja tanpa ada maksud lainnya.

"A-ku tidak—"

"Ayo mengaku saja kau Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol meremas pundak lelaki mungil itu semakin kuat.

"Yak hentikan!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil melepaskan tangan lelaki tampan itu dari bahunya, ia tampak kesakitan.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu, bodoh!" Teriak Baekhyun keras, wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna.

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, ia sudah membelalakkan mata bulatnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar pengakuan dari lelaki mungil itu.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Aku bahkan sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu! Seharusnya kau tau! Seharusnya kau peka dengan perasaanku! Bahkan Sehun, Kai dan Kyungsoo pun pasti sudah menyadarinya." Baekhyun masih berteriak meluapkan semua perasaannya.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dalam, tangannya terkepal dengan kuat. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Dan Baekhyun mati – matian untuk tidak terus membombardir lelaki tampan itu dengan perasaannya. Mungkin itu saja cukup untuk sekarang, begitu pikirnya.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat, ia tidak bisa mengetahui reaksi Chanyeol sekarang karena lelaki tampan itu terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau marah? Aku hanya ingin jujur dengan perasaanku, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku mencintaimu." Tidak ada tangisan, tidak ada keraguan. Baekhyun benar – benar ingin menyampaikan perasaannya yang tulus kepada lelaki tampan itu.

Chanyeol masih diam tidak bergeming, tangan terkepal semakin kuat. Hingga buku – buku tangannya tampak memutih.

"Chanyeol.. Katakan sesuatu.."

Chanyeol pun mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk, ia menatap tajam tepat kemata lelaki mungil itu. Mata bulat itu tampak memerah. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut, namun ia tidak mengetahui apakah Chanyeol ingin menangis atau justru marah. Ia benar – benar tidak bisa membaca ekspresi lelaki tampan itu.

"Aku ingin kembali.." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya.

"K-kembali?" Baekhyun menatap bingung, kembali kemana?

"Aku ingin kembali ke Seoul."

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun berkali – kali memohon saat Chanyeol tampak memakai pakaiannya, lelaki tampan itu telah bersiap – siap untuk kembali ke Seoul. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedih sekali, ia tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi hanya karena ia mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Ku mohon jangan pergi Chanyeol-ah!" Ucap Baekhyun memelas, namun dihiraukan lelaki tampan itu.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk jujur, aku tidak tahan terus berbohong padamu."

Chanyeol lagi – lagi menghiraukannya, ia fokus memakai sepatunya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa membalas perasaanku juga tidak apa – apa. Aku juga tidak berharap kau mau menjadi kekasihku, kau terlalu sempurna Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol sempat menghentikan gerakannya saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tersebut, namun tidak lama karena ia kembali fokus mengikat tali sepatunya kemudian berdiri hendak keluar.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun hendak menangis saat menahan lengan kekar lelaki tampan itu, bagaimana pun Chanyeol sudah selesai dan bersiap akan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ku mohon.." Baekhyun memegang lengan Chanyeol semakin kuat, wajahnya memerah menahan tangis. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mendesah keras, ia hendak menyingkirkan tangan lelaki mungil itu hingga pintu kamar terbuka. Wajah Eomma Baekhyun tampak muncul dengan binar senang.

"Disini kalian ternyata, aigoo. Padahal Eomma sudah mencari sampai keluar. Tapi tidak itu penting, karena sekarang Eomma dan Appa akan kekota. Sepupumu yang bekerja di Seoul akan menikah, jadi Eomma dan Appa akan segera berangkat kesana." Kata Eomma membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Kenapa terburu – buru sekali?" Tanya Baekhyun, ia mendekat kearah Eomma-nya.

"Tidak terburu – buru. Sebenarnya sudah lama, tapi kau saja tidak tau karena sedang berada di Seoul. Lagipula ada Chanyeol disini yang menemanimu, jadi Eomma tidak takut meninggalkanmu sendiri."

"Tapi.."

"Jadi kalian harus baik – baik disini, jangan pergi terlalu jauh. Jangan keluar tanpa ditemani Chanyeol, nanti ahjussi mesum dibelakang rumah kita bisa – bisa mengganggumu. Jadi nak Chanyeol, Ahjumma titipkan Baekhyun padamu ya? Ahjumma tidak lama kok, Cuma seminggu."

Baekhyun terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan Eomma-nya yang kelewat santai itu, bagaimana mungkin Eomma-nya tega meninggalkannya selama seminggu apalagi Chanyeol akan pulang ke Seoul. Bisa – bisa ahjussi mesum dibelakang rumahnya benar – benar menganggunya.

"Tapi ahjumma—" Chanyeol hendak mengatakan perihal kepulangannya yang mendadak, namun Eomma Baekhyun malah memotongnya.

"Cuma seminggu kok, tenang saja. Nanti kalian bisa bebas melakukan apa saja, jadi sekarang Eomma pergi dulu. Dah!"

Dan blam! Pintu ditutup begitu saja, menyisakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bungkam dengan pikiran mereka masing – masing.

"Jadi.. Kau tidak pulang?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun tersebut sukses membuat Chanyeol kesal, ia segera menjatuhkan dirinya keranjang. Lalu menutup mata begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan.

 **-oOo-**

Setelah makan malam yang dilalui keduanya dengan saling diam, kini kedua anak adam itu tampak duduk berdua sambil menatap fokus kelayar televisi. Sesekali Baekhyun tampak mengunyah keripik kentangnya, lalu menyodorkan kearah Chanyeol. Namun lelaki tampan itu hanya cuek tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang fokus menonton acara televisi, namun tidak ada sahutan dari lelaki tampan itu.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau bisa pulang kalau kau mau." Ucap Baekhyun yang seketika membuat Chanyeol memandang sengit.

"Tidak usah perdulikan perkataan Eomma-ku. Aku tidak apa – apa disini, aku sudah biasa tinggal sendiri." Lanjutnya, kali ini Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kembali fokus kelayar televisi.

"Lagipula kalau ahjussi mesum dibelakang rumah mendatangiku, aku tidak takut. Aku akan menendang kemaluannya sampai bengkak." Chanyeol tak bereaksi, ia masih acuh saja.

"Yang kutakutkan adalah laki – laki mesum yang pernah mengintipku mandi dulu. Tapi tidak apa – apa, kalau ia berani ingin memperkosaku aku akan berteriak dengan keras. Yah walaupun tidak ada yang perduli, lagipula aku ini kan tidak berarti." Baekhyun menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, ia menyeringai saat Chanyeol menatap kesal kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Bukannya kau yang sebelumnya melarangku untuk pulang? Apa kau sudah berubah pikiran?"

Baekhyun merasa tersudut, bagaimanapun ia takut kalau sampai Chanyeol benar – benar pulang ke Seoul.

"A-aku.."

"Sudahlah! Aku ingin tidur!" Chanyeol segera beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam menatapnya.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun menatap tubuh tegap lelaki tampan yang sedang berbaring membelakanginya, ingin rasanya ia memeluk tubuh tegap itu. Apalagi aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang khas merangsek masuk keindra penciumannya, aroma jantan yang membuat Baekhyun betah menghirupnya.

Berdua diatas ranjang membuat pikiran Baekhyun meliar, ia ingin memeluk atau bahkan dipeluk oleh Chanyeol. Mendekap dada bidang itu untuk seumur hidupnya, ia tidak akan mau membaginya dengan wanita atau pria manapun. Ia ingin bersikap egois walaupun ia sadar Chanyeol bukan miliknya.

"Chanyeol-ah.." Baekhyun berbisik, lalu menyentuh tubuh tegap itu dengan jari – jari lentiknya. Ia menuliskan sesuatu disana, membuat Chanyeol yang sebenarnya belum tertidur hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali menuliskan kata yang sama ditubuh tegap Chanyeol.

"Aku tau kau belum tidur Chanyeol-ah." Lanjut Baekhyun, ia tersenyum sambil menuliskan kata aku mencintaimu, peluk aku, cium aku, dan kata – kata intim lainnya. Chanyeol sendiri menegang saat merasakan tulisan – tulisan itu.

"Kau tau, aku sangat senang bisa menciummu saat itu. Karena ciuman pertamaku telah kuberikan padamu." Baekhyun tersenyum saat mengingat ciuman itu, ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan bibir Chanyeol yang melumat bibirnya.

"Ciuman pertama yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan."

Chanyeol diam, matanya menatap sayu memandang kedepan, tidak fokus dengan apa yang ia pandang.

"Apa aku terlalu culun? Bahkan ciuman pertamaku kudapatkan ketika berusia 22 tahun." Baekhyun tetap terus berbicara meskipun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kau sendiri, kapan mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu Chanyeol-ah?"

Beberapa menit berlalu, namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memberikan respon. Baekhyun mendesah pelan, Chanyeol lagi – lagi mengacuhkannya. Ia merasa semakin tidak berarti.

"Tidak apa – apa kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, mungkin pertanyaanku terlalu jauh. Kalau begitu selamat tidur Chanyeol-ah."

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya hingga keduanya saling membelakangi, diam – diam Baekhyun tersenyum miris dengan nasib cintanya. Ditolak saja sudah sakit, apalagi sekarang diacuhkan.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya dibawah pohon rindang yang tak jauh dari rumah Baekhyun, matanya tertutup sambil menikmati angin sepoi – sepoi musim panas yang membelai wajahnya. Sejujurnya baru kali ini Chanyeol merasakan kehidupan yang seperti ini, tinggal dirumah sederhana, makan makanan yang sederhana, bahkan pakaian bekas yang sama sederhananya. Namun, Chanyeol dapat menerima semua dan bahkan merasakan sebuah kenyamanan. Terlepas bagaimana perasaannya saat mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun mencintainya, tetapi ia tidak mau memikirkan hal itu, karena ia hanya ingin menikmati liburan yang amat sangat jarang ia rasakan. Setelah ini mungkin ia akan kembali kerutinitasnya, kuliah dan kesepian.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Chanyeol tersentak kaget saat suara cempreng yang sangat ia kenal menghancurkan segala khayalannya. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap sosok itu dengan wajah datar.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Baekhyun berdiri tepat didepan Chanyeol, matahari menyinari tubuhnya sehingga sosoknya yang mungil tampak bercahaya. Chanyeol bahkan harus memicingkan matanya karena silau.

"Begitulah."

"Mmm.. Bagaimana kalau kita kehutan?" Ajak Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membawamu kerumah pohon yang dulu sering kami kunjungi. Tidak terlalu jauh kok." Lanjutnya, matanya terlihat berbinar. Sama sekali tidak tampak segan ataupun gugup karena telah ditolak oleh Chanyeol.

"Panas." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dengan bermalas – malasan.

"Ini sudah sore, tidak terlalu panas kok. Ayolah!" Entah mendapat keberanian darimana Baekhyun mulai menarik tubuh tegap Chanyeol. Dulu bahkan Baekhyun malu berbicara pada lelaki tampan itu.

Chanyeol mendesah keras, ia sebenarnya masih ingin bermalas – malasan dibawah pohon rindang itu, namun Baekhyun malah mengganggunya.

"Baiklah – baiklah." Chanyeol mengalah, ia mulai berdiri dan berjalan mendahului lelaki mungil itu.

Baekhyun tentu saja senang sekali, diam – diam ia berteriak tanpa suara. Lalu tersenyum malu – malu dengan pipi memerah.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol memandang kagum pepohonan tinggi dan menjulang yang berada dihadapannya, mereka mulai memasuki kawasan hutan lebih dalam. Rasa lembab dan panas mulai ia rasakan, sesekali gigitan hewan kecil tampak mengganggunya. Namun semua itu tidak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk masuk lebih jauh kedalam hutan. Didepannya Baekhyun tampak berusaha menyingkirkan tumbuhan liar agar tidak menghalangi jalan mereka, sepertinya lelaki mungil itu sudah biasa masuk kedalam hutan ini.

Chanyeol ingat ketika ia masih berada di Senior High School, dimana saat itu teman – teman sekelasnya berlibur kesuatu gunung, dan ia harus merasakan malu ketika teman – temannya menganggapnya culun karena tidak diijinkan oleh orang tuanya untuk mengikuti liburan itu. Jika sekarang orang tuanya masih perduli padanya, mungkin orang tuanya akan marah besar saat mengetahui lelaki mungil itu mengajak anak bungsu mereka kedalam hutan. Namun, sekarang Chanyeol sudah dewasa. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya untuk pergi kemana pun yang ia mau.

"Hutan ini sangat jarang dilalui wisatawan, biasanya mereka masuk dari sebelah utara. Jalannya masih mudah dilalui, tapi kalau kita juga melalui jalan itu akan terasa sangat lama untuk sampai kerumah pohon yang akan kita tuju. Jadi, jalan ini salah satu jalan rahasia yang dulu sering kami lalui." Jelas Baekhyun sambil masih menyingkirkan rerumputan.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk saja meskipun Baekhyun tidak melihatnya, ia fokus menatap kedalam hutan yang mulai tampak gelap.

"Apa kau pernah kehutan sebelumnya?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menghentikan langkahnya, ada ular berukuran lumayan besar yang lewat dan Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu otomatis membeku seketika.

"Jangan takut, ia tidak berbahaya jika tidak diganggu." Ucap Baekhyun yang menyadari raut ketakutan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum kecil.

Setelah ular itu pergi Chanyeol menarik napasnya keras, sebenarnya ia tidak takut. Hanya shock kecil saja, karena baru kali ini ia melihat ular secara langsung, apalagi saat ini mereka berada dialam liar. Bagaimana kalau ular itu sampai menggigit mereka? Bisa – bisa sebelum sampai ke rumah sakit mereka sudah mati.

"Aku tidak pernah kehutan sebelumnya." Kata Chanyeol, namun matanya tampak was – was melihat kekiri dan kekanan. Takut kalau sampai ada hewan liar lainnya yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Berarti kau harus menikmati alam liar ini, itu sangat seru."

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya, berpikir dimana letak keseruan masuk kedalam hutan yang pengap dan menyeramkan ini. Kalau beramai – ramai dengan teman – teman mungkin akan seru, tapi kalau berdua saja dengan banyaknya hewan liar yang diam – diam mengintai tentu membuat Chanyeol merasa takut dan harus waspada.

"Disini banyak hewan liar yang buas dan ganas, kita harus waspada." Chanyeol memukul lengannya ketika nyamuk menggigitnya.

"Seperti dirimu?" Baekhyun tersenyum aneh saat mengucapkan hal itu, namun Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah biasa kesini, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya sambil menatap makhluk mungil dihadapannya.

"Itu kan dulu, bagaimana sekarang? Jangan menganggap remeh."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, baginya tidak ada satupun yang ia takuti didalam hutan ini. Karena saat ini ia merasa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua saja, yang lain menyingir dahulu. Ia hanya memikirkan kemungkinan – kemungkinan apa saja nanti yang akan terjadi saat mereka hanya berdua saja ditengah hutan tanpa ada satupun orang lain.

"Chanyeol-ah, ini jalan menuju sungai. Bukan sungai kemarin yang kita datangi, sungai ini jauh lebih indah. Kalau kita punya waktu kita akan kesana."

Chanyeol menatap jalan yang Baekhyun tunjuk, dan jalan itu telah tertutupi semak belukar yang tinggi. Dan Chanyeol tidak habis pikir bagaimana menuju kesungai itu jika jalannya telah tertutupi semak belukar. Lagipula siapa yang ingin kesana, disungai itu mungkin saja ada buaya dan ular, dan Chanyeol tidak mau mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk mandi didalam sungai yang penuh buaya dan ular.

"Nah kita sudah dekat, 10 menit lagi sampai."

Ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol menggigit tubuh mungil itu, disaat Chanyeol merasa kakinya mulai mati rasa lelaki mungil itu justru mengatakan akan sampai beberapa menit lagi dengan seenteng itu.

Chanyeol lelah, mereka hampir berjalan selama satu jam tanpa berhenti. Dan Baekhyun terlihat santai meskipun dengan tas ransel penuh yang menggantung dipundaknya.

"Apa kau lelah?" Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati peluh tampak membasahi dahi dan leher Chanyeol.

"Tidak juga." Chanyeol menyeka peluhnya, ia tidak mau kalau sampai Baekhyun merasa ia lemah.

"Kalau lelah kita berhenti saja, aku tau kau tidak biasa berjalan selama ini. Walaupun kau sering di gym sehingga memiliki otot sedemikian besar, namun untuk jalan kedalam hutan belum tentu kau sanggup."

Chanyeol tidak terima Baekhyun menilainya lemah, apalagi saat tatapan lelaki mungil itu menatap tubuhnya, tatapan itu seolah menelanjanginya. Ia merasa dilecehkan sebagai sesama pria.

"Aku masih kuat, lanjut saja!" Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun keras, hingga membuat lelaki mungil itu hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Kalau kuat ya kuat saja, tidak perlu sampai mendorongku!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya keras, lalu berjalan mendahului. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu mulai merasa sedikit bersalah.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol melebarkan mata bulatnya semakin besar saat mendongak menatap rumah pohon yang Baekhyun maksud. Rumah pohon itu tidak terlalu besar, warnanya coklat pudar yang tidak terlalu mencolok, jadi kalau orang lain tidak fokus melihat keatas pasti tidak akan menyadari rumah pohon itu. Yang paling membuat Chanyeol melebarkan matanya adalah jarak rumah pohon dari tanah, jaraknya benar – benar jauh. Dan Chanyeol jadi memikirkan kemungkinan jika mereka jatuh, mungkin mereka akan tewas seketika.

"Kau serius akan naik kesana? Rumah itu terlihat sudah lapuk." Apalagi saat Chanyeol melihat tangga untuk menuju kesana, itu benar – benar sudah tua dan rapuh.

"Jangan takut, rumah itu terbuat dari kayu terbaik dihutan ini. Jadi rumah itu pasti tahan menampung kita berdua, dulu saja kami pernah masuk hingga 5 orang."

Chanyeol terlihat kesal, Baekhyun selalu berbicara tentang hal yang dulu. Padahal sekarang semuanya telah berbeda.

"Kalau kau tidak mau naik juga tidak apa – apa. Aku akan meninap disini, lagi pula sudah mulai malam." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Baekhyun segera memanjat pohon yang terdapat tangga – tangga kecil. Chanyeol yang melihat itu kontan saja ketakutan, Baekhyun serius akan menaiki rumah pohon itu.

Chanyeol pun mengedarkan pandangannya, dan sialnya hutan itu benar – benar menyeramkan. Apalagi matahari mulai terbenam, membuat hutan itu persis seperti hutan berhantu yang sering ada difilm horror.

"Sialan!" Chanyeol segera memanjat, ia dapat melihat Baekhyun yang telah sampai diteras rumah pohon itu.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat kebawah, dimana Chanyeol beberapa kali hampir terjatuh karena memanjat terburu – buru, seperti sedang dikejar setan saja.

"Damn! Kenapa tempat ini tinggi sekali!" Rutuk Chanyeol sambil terengah.

"Tentu saja harus tinggi, agar binatang liar tidak bisa naik keatas." Jelas Baekhyun, ia menurunkan tas ranselnya lalu masuk kedalam rumah pohon itu.

Chanyeol tampak waspada, ia menghentakkan kakinya sedikit keras, berusaha menguji ketahanan tempat itu. Namun sepertinya tempat itu memang masih kokoh, terbukti dari lantai dan dindingnya yang belum terlihat keropos sama sekali.

Chanyeol pun memasuki ruangan kecil itu, ruangan mulai tampak terang saat Baekhyun menghidupkan lampu kecil yang ia bawa dari rumah. Ternyata Baekhyun telah menyiapkan semuanya, terlihat lelaki mungil itu mengeluarkan beberapa makanan dan selimut kecil dari dalam tasnya. Chanyeol pun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar ruangan kecil itu, disana hanya terdapat beberapa helai baju kumal yang menggantung, ada jendela kecil ditengah ruangan, dan beberapa bungkus sampah makanan yang segera Baekhyun singkirkan. Debunya benar – benar tebal, sepertinya sudah lama sekali terakhir dikunjungi.

"Tempat ini sudah lama tidak dikunjungi, baju itu milik temanku yang tertinggal disini, dan sampah makanan itu camilan kami ketika menginap disini." Baekhyun menatap sayu tempat itu, kakinya ia tekuk lalu tangannya melingkar memeluk kakinya sendiri.

Chanyeol pun duduk berhadapan dengan lelaki mungil itu, ia melihat jelas bagaimana raut wajah Baekhyun yang berubah ketika mengingat memori tempat itu.

"Masa – masa yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan." Baekhyun memenjamkan matanya.

Jika Baekhyun memiliki masa – masa yang indah ketika masih dibangku sekolah, berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Ia hanya berteman dengan beberapa orang, itupun hanya Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Kai saja. Kehidupan mereka saat itu memang layaknya remaja pada umumnya, perbedaannya hanya hidup yang mereka lewati. Chanyeol dengan kemewahan, dan Baekhyun yang penuh kesederhanaan. Memori masa remajanya Chanyeol anggap biasa saja dan tidak pernah ia kenang, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang walaupun tanpa kemewahan namun memiliki banyak hal untuk ia kenang, sepertinya kehidupannya dulu sangat bahagia. Chanyeol mulai merasa iri.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun meletakkan beberapa makanan yang ia bawa dari rumah dihadapan Chanyeol, ada Kimchi, Bulgogi, dan Kimbap. Ia telah menyiapkan semuanya sejak pagi, sepertinya ia benar – benar merencanakan untuk menginap dirumah pohon ini.

"Makanlah, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kalau rasa kau tidak perlu khawatir, pasti lezat." Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya dengan percaya diri.

Chanyeol semula hanya menatap Baekhyun, lalu beralih menatap makanan yang telah tersaji dihadapannya. Ia pun mengambil Kimbap dengan sumpitnya, lalu mengunyahnya perlahan. Benar, makanan buatan Baekhyun memang lezat. Chanyeol mau tak mau mengambil lagi tanpa memperdulikan wajah sumringah lelaki mungil itu.

"Benarkan? Makanan buatanku memang terbaik." Baekhyun menepuk dadanya dengan bangga, namun Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya malas. Lalu mengabaikan lelaki mungil itu begitu saja.

 **-oOo-**

Malam semakin larut, udara pun semakin dingin menusuk hingga menembus ketulang. Suara binatang dihutan terdengar semakin keras dan menyeramkan, membuat siapa saja yang mendengar akan ketakutan. Kedua anak adam itu terdiam sambil duduk berhadapan, keduanya terlihat menggigil kedinginan. Baekhyun memeluk selimut tipisnya, sedangkan Chanyeol tampak memeluk dirinya sendiri, ia bahkan hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek.

"Maaf, Chanyeol-ah. Seharusnya aku membawa dua selimut." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia benar – benar merasa bersalah melihat Chanyeol kedinginan seperti itu.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Kau memang terbaik." Sinisnya, hingga membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin bersalah.

Baekhyun sempat terdiam sebentar, lalu memandangi lelaki tampan yang terlihat semakin mengeratkan pelukannya itu. Ia benar – benar tidak tega melihat lelaki yang ia cintai harus kedinginan karena kesalahannya. Namun ia bisa apa, ia juga tidak tahan dengan cuaca yang dingin. Tiba – tiba Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, sepertinya ia memiliki ide. Dan benar saja, karena tiba – tiba ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu duduk berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Selimut tipisnya ia selimutkan ditubuh lelaki tampan itu, hingga keduanya berada didalam satu selimut.

Chanyeol sendiri terkejut bukan main ketika lelaki mungil itu tiba – tiba mendekat padanya dan menyelimuti dirinya, apalagi wajah lelaki mungil itu merona merah meskipun sedang kedinginan.

"Begini lebih baik kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum kearahnya, wajah keduanya sangat berdekatan membuat Chanyeol harus memalingkan wajahnya entah karena apa.

Baekhyun benar – benar merasa bahagia bisa duduk berduaan dibawah satu selimut dengan Chanyeol, apalagi saat kulit keduanya bersentuhan, mau tak mau wajahnya semakin merona.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun berbisik saat keduanya dilanda keheningan, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu tegap lelaki tampan disampingnya. Chanyeol mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi keduanya, namun mau bagaimana lagi, ia benar – benar kedinginan.

"Hmm.." Chanyeol berdehem pelan.

"Bagaimana kita setelah ini?"

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya, tanda tidak mengerti dengan perkataan lelaki mungil itu.

"Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun merasa tergelitik ketika suara bass seksi milik lelaki tampan itu berbicara sangat dekat dengan telinganya, ia benar – benar menyukai suara itu.

"Maksudku, setelah semua kebohonganku. Apa kau masih mau berteman denganku?" Baekhyun berucap lirih, mungkin saja setelah kembali ke Seoul Chanyeol akan menjauhinya, dan ia sangat takut akan hal itu.

"Aku tidak tau."

Mata sipit lelaki mungil itu sedikit memerah, ia tidak bisa harus berjauhan dengan Chanyeol. Walaupun ia tau ia tidak mungkin selamanya bisa berada disamping lelaki tampan itu, namun ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi secepat ini.

"Jangan jauhi aku, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Chanyeol tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan lelaki mungil itu, pikirnya ternyata lelaki mungil itu benar – benar mencintainya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tidak menjauhiku." Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang ternyata juga menatapnya. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama dengan saling berpandangan. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba – tiba Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya hingga bibir keduanya bersentuhan. Chanyeol kembali tersentak kaget, namun entah karena terbawa suasana yang dingin ia malah memenjamkan matanya lalu mulai membalas ciuman lelaki mungil itu. Selimut tipis yang membungkus keduanya sudah terlepas begitu saja, tak lagi merasakan dinginnya malam yang menusuk hingga kesanubari keduanya.

Chanyeol memperdalam ciuman mereka, tangannya berada dipinggang Baekhyun, sedangkan pipinya dipegang kuat oleh lelaki mungil itu. Seolah tidak mau kalau sampai ciuman keduanya terlepas begitu saja. Bibir tebalnya bergerak liar mengecup bibir atas dan bibir bawah lelaki mungil itu bergantian, ia sempat berpikir bagaimana pasnya bibir tipis itu ketika bersatu dengan bibirnya. Lidah keduanya juga tidak tinggal diam, mereka kembali melakukan french kiss seperti ciuman pertama mereka.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun mendesah tertahan ketika tangan Chanyeol bergerak nakal meremas bokongnya, ia sudah tidak perduli lagi. Ia sudah memasrahkan dirinya untuk Chanyeol, malam ini harus menjadi malam indah untuk mereka.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf lama baru lanjut..**

 **Aku tau kok ceritanya membosankan, dan alurnya yang lambat tanpa konflik yang berarti. Sebenarnya aku sengaja bikin seperti itu karena aku pengen ChanBaek punya moment banyak, jadi kalau nanti ada konflik bisa ngefeel gitu.**

 **Oh ya, aku bakal lanjut sesuai review dari kalian. Aku harap sih kalian mau ngereview panjang2 :v Terus ngasih saran juga, pasti aku terima dengan baik kok.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let Your Heart Be Mine Chapter. 4**

 **Title : Let Your Heart Be Mine**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts : - Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Kyungsoo – Luhan - Kai - Sehun**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : M (NC 18+)**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si angkuh melakukan apapun agar bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol, termasuk dengan berbohong. Bagaimana kalau kebohongannya itu diketahui oleh Chanyeol dan teman – temannya?**

 _Chanyeol memperdalam ciuman mereka, tangannya berada dipinggang Baekhyun, sedangkan pipinya dipegang kuat oleh lelaki mungil itu. Seolah tidak mau kalau sampai ciuman keduanya terlepas begitu saja. Bibir tebalnya bergerak liar mengecup bibir atas dan bibir bawah lelaki mungil itu bergantian, ia sempat berpikir bagaimana pasnya bibir tipis itu ketika bersatu dengan bibirnya. Lidah keduanya juga tidak tinggal diam, mereka kembali melakukan french kiss seperti ciuman pertama mereka._

 _Beberapa kali Baekhyun mendesah tertahan ketika tangan Chanyeol bergerak nakal meremas bokongnya, ia sudah tidak perduli lagi. Ia sudah memasrahkan dirinya untuk Chanyeol, malam ini harus menjadi malam indah untuk mereka._

 **Chap. 4**

 **WARNING! YANG MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR 18 TAHUN SILAHKAN DI SKIP ATAU KEMBALI, KALAU MASIH MAU LANJUT SILAHKAN DOSA DITANGGUNG SENDIRI :D**

 **Happy Reading!**

Chanyeol menidurkan tubuh mungil lelaki dihadapannya dengan hati – hati tanpa melepaskan pagutan keduanya, tangannya bergerilya dengan nakal meremas bokong lelaki mungil itu dengan penuh nafsu. Sedangkan lelaki mungil itu sendiri mulai meremas pundak lebar lelaki tampan itu, sesekali desahan keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Ciuman panas itu terlepas begitu saja saat bibir tebal Chanyeol bergerak turun menuju leher jenjang milik Baekhyun, membuat sang pemilik leher semakin mengeraskan desahannya. Chanyeol menjilat leher putih itu dengan penuh penghayatan, lalu mengecup dan menggigit kecil hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Hal itu ia lakukan berulang – ulang hingga tanpa sadar beberapa kissmark mulai mendominasi leher lelaki mungil itu.

Chanyeol kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya menghadap wajah lelaki mungil itu. Ia memandang dengan sayu wajah manis sekaligus cantik lelaki yang berada dihadapannya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan memilih memandang wajah itu. Namun saat melihat wajah kemerahan dengan mata terpejam itu membuatnya kembali lupa diri, ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kecil didagu lancip lelaki mungil itu. Lalu bibir tebalnya bergerak nakal menuju bibir tipis yang langsung menyambutnya dengan ciuman menuntut.

Sambil berciuman tangan lelaki tampan itu bergerak nakal menuju perut lelaki mungil itu, bajunya ia singkapkan begitu saja hingga telapak tangannya merasakan kelembutan perut rata sang lelaki mungil. Ia menggerakkan tangannya cepat hingga menuju dada kecil milik Baekhyun, dada pink kecoklatan itu ia remas pelan hingga membuat sang empu semakin mendesah keras. Tidak puas meremas, Chanyeol mulai mempelintir kedua putingnya sedikit keras, kontan saat Baekhyun terpekik tertahan. Ia mendorong dada bidang Chanyeol hingga ciuman keduanya terlepas begitu saja.

"K-kumohon lakukan sekarang Chanyeol, aku mau kau berada didalamku sekarang." Pinta Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar menahan nafsu, wajahnya sudah merah sekali.

Lalu dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun membuka kaos yang ia pakai, kemudian membuka jeansnya dengan sekali tarikan hingga menyisakan celana dalam berwarna putih. Gerakan Baekhyun saat hendak melepaskan celana dalamnya terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol membuka pakaian miliknya sendiri, gerakan lelaki tampan itu yang lambat, serta tatapan menggoda yang ditujukan kearahnya membuat lelaki mungil itu memanas. Ia menelan liurnya kasar, pandangan matanya menuju dada bidang kotak yang tersaji dihadapannya. Tubuh jantan itu seakan menantang untuk ia sentuh, namun ia menahan diri untuk tidak segera menyentuh tubuh yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya itu.

Chanyeol entah bagaimana merasa sangat suka saat melihat tatapan memuja yang Baekhyun tujukan untuk dirinya, ia seakan terlena hingga ingin kembali menggoda wajah manis yang memerah menahan nafsu itu. Ia pun menurunkan resleting celananya dengan gerakan perlahan masih dengan wajah menggoda, lalu menurunkan celana itu perlahan hingga celana dalam hitam miliknya terpampang dihadapan lelaki mungil itu. Diam – diam Baekhyun menahan napas saat melihat tonjolan besar yang berada dibalik celana dalam hitam itu.

"C-Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menyentuh tubuh Chanyeol dengan tangan bergetar, ia mengelus perlahan mulai dari dada hingga turun keperut kotak lelaki tampan itu.

Tak tahan dengan sentuhan lembut yang diberikan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menarik jemari lentik itu cepat, ia langsung mengarahkan jemari itu ketonjolan besar dibalik celana hitamnya. Baekhyun kontan saja membelalakkan matanya kaget saat merasakan betapa besarnya tonjolan itu hingga membuat genggamannya penuh.

"B-besar sekali." Baekhyun menatap takjub. Chanyeol sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis, ada perasaan bangga didalam dirinya saat Baekhyun memujinya.

Ia kemudian kembali menidurkan tubuh mungil dengan gerakan cepat, lalu wajahnya berhenti tepat didepan dada lelaki mungil itu. Ia pun menjilat puting dada Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras bergantian, lalu sesekali mempelintir dengan sedikit keras.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan kepala mendongak, bibirnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan – desahan yang sama sekali tidak ia tahan. Tangannya meremas surai hitam lelaki tampan yang sedang mempermainkannya, ia benar – benar merasakan kenikmatan dengan permainan lelaki itu.

Jilatan Chanyeol turun keperut rata Baekhyun, tangannya mengelus tubuh mulus itu dengan penuh kekaguman. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa lelaki memiliki tubuh semulus itu. Lalu kepalanya berhenti tepat didepan selangkangan Baekhyun, ia mengelus paha mulus itu dengan perlahan. Lalu tangannya berhenti saat memegang celana dalam putih yang menjadi satu – satunya benda yang menempel pada tubuh mulus itu. Ia pun menarik perlahan hingga junior milik Baekhyun muncul dengan berdiri tegak seolah menantang untuk dipermainkan oleh Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat melihat junior mungil itu, tak menyadari bahwa sang pemilik sudah mati – matian menahan malu. Chanyeol pun meraih junior mungil itu, mengocok sebentar lalu menjilat dan kemudian langsung mengulum batang itu dengan lahap. Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat merasakan miliknya berada ditempat yang sempit dan hangat, ia benar – benar merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara hingga tak sadar memenjamkan matanya sambil mendesah keras seiring semakin cepatnya Chanyeol memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Chanyeol-ah.."

Kepala Baekhyun bergerak kekiri dan kekanan menikmati oral seks yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya, tangannya semakin keras meremas surai hitam milik lelaki tampan itu. Desahan – desahan ia keluarkan semakin keras saja, hingga tidak lama kemudian mata sipit dan bibir tipisnya membulat sempurna, tubuh mungilnya bergerak tidak beraturan seiring keluarnya cairan kental yang muncrat hingga kewajah Chanyeol.

"Oh.. Oh.. Aku k-keluarrr.." Pekik Baekhyun sambil mendesah hebat. Itu adalah orgasme pertamanya.

Seakan tidak mengijinkan Baekhyun beristirahat, Chanyeol kembali melebarkan paha lelaki mungil itu, lalu jarinya bergerak diluar lubang sempit milik Baekhyun. Dan tanpa diduga Chanyeol tiba – tiba menjilat lubang itu dengan penuh nafsu. Baekhyun yang masih menikmati orgasmenya langsung terpekik kaget. Ia tidak percaya Chanyeol mau menjilat lubangnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! H-hentikan!"

Bukannya menghentikan, Chanyeol malah menjilat semakin cepat. Liurnya tampak menetes diarea lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun hanya bisa pasrah dan memenjamkan matanya kuat.

Tiba – tiba Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, ia berdiri lalu langsung menurunkan celana dalamnya hingga sang junior keluar dengan mengacung tegak. Melihat itu kontan saja membuat Baekhyun membeku seketika, ia tidak menyangka milik Chanyeol sebesar itu. Bahkan segenggamannya pun tidak akan muat.

Dengan tergesa – gesa Chanyeol kemudian mengarahkan junior miliknya kehadapan lelaki mungil itu, wajah Baekhyun ia tepuk – tepuk dengan mengunakan juniornya.

"Kulum." Pintanya singkat namun tegas.

Baekhyun benar – benar bergetar saat menggenggam junior yang ternyata memang tidak muat digenggamannya itu, lidahnya kemudian menjilat cairan precum yang keluar dari junior besar lelaki tampan itu. Ia benar – benar menyukai rasanya, kemudian ia pun berusaha memasukkan junior itu kedalam mulutnya, namun gagal. Ia justru malah tersedak dan hampir saja muntah, Baekhyun pun memutuskan hanya mengulum dengan semampunya. Sesekali ia mengecup junior itu dengan perasaan senang, apalagi saat melihat Chanyeol memenjamkan matanya tanda bahwa ia juga menikmati apa yang ia lakukan. Ia semakin bersemangat mengulum dan mengocok secara bersamaan, walaupun ia tidak berpengalaman namun ia sudah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik.

Napas Chanyeol semakin berat, matanya semakin tertutup rapat. Baekhyun yang sedang mengulum hingga mulutnya pegal itu kemudian terkejut saat Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya, lelaki tampan itu sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan bernafsu. Dan tanpa diduga kemudian Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya kemudian membuka selangkangan Baekhyun semakin lebar.

"Sudah saatnya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang sexy, ia mengarahkan juniornya tepat didepan lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergetar hebat saat melihat hal itu, ia benar – benar tidak menyangka saat ini akan tiba juga.

"T-tapi aku tidak membawa k-kondom.."

Chanyeol yang hendak memasukkan juniornya pun tiba – tiba berhenti, dengan satu alis naik ia menatap Baekhyun kesal.

"Persetan dengan kondom!"

Chanyeol langsung memasukkan satu jarinya hingga membuat Baekhyun memekik tertahan, satu jari lagi ditambahkan dengan cepat, kemudian bergerak keluar masuk. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras saat jari ketiga memasukinya. Bokongnya benar – benar panas seperti terbakar, namun ia berusaha menikmati semua itu.

Saat dirasa sudah pas, Chanyeol kemudian menghentikan gerakan jarinya, ia mengeluarkan jarinya dengan cepat. Ia kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun lembut, lalu tanpa diduga diam – diam ia memasukkan juniornya dengan sekali hentakan. Kontan saja Baekhyun langsung menjerit kaget, walaupun jeritannya tertahan oleh ciuman dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan, air mata langsung meleleh keluar dari mata indahnya. Ia benar – benar merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat junior milik Chanyeol memasukinya. Ia merasa seperti terbelah menjadi dua, padahal junior itu masih masuk setengah.

"S-sakit.." Rintih Baekhyun sambil terisak, Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa merasa bersalah. Namun ia sudah tidak bisa menghentikan semuanya, ia sudah diselimuti oleh nafsu.

Setelah berhenti sebentar dan Baekhyun terlihat sudah mulai tenang Chanyeol pun kembali menggerakkan juniornya, sekali hentakan juniornya pun masuk seutuhnya kedalam tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali menjerit, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Tidak menunggu lama Chanyeol kembali menggerakkan juniornya keluar masuk dengan gerakan cepat, tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang menangis semakin keras.

Ia menciumi seluruh wajah Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu, tempo genjotannya sudah ia kurangi agar bisa menikmati tiap inci dari lubang sempit itu. Ia benar – benar menikmati bagaimana lubang sempit itu menjepitnya dengan keras, tangisan Baekhyun perlahan berubah menjadi desahan tertahan, bagai nyanyian yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

"Ooohh.. Chanyeol-ah. S-sakit.."

Baekhyun mendesah keras dengan cairan asin yang terus meleleh dari mata indahnya, ia masih merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, namun ia berusaha menikmati semuanya karena tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol kecewa. Ia menikmati junior besar milik Chanyeol yang berada didalam tubuhnya, genjotan – genjotan keras hingga membuat ia tersentak, dan juga ciuman – ciuman yang Chanyeol hadiahkan untuknya. Ia benar – benar menikmati semuanya, dan tidak ingin agar waktu segera terhenti, walaupun ia harus tersakiti.

 **-oOo-**

 **S** ejuknya udara pagi membelai lembut wajah lelaki mungil yang mulai tersadar dari tidurnya, matahari pagi tampak mengintip malu – malu dari balik jendela kecil diatasnya membuat ia harus memicingkan mata. Setelah mengumpulkan kesadaran, mata sipitnya membelalak kaget saat tak melihat sosok lelaki tampan yang bergumul dengannya tadi malam disampingnya. Ia langsung terduduk cepat, namun gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dibokongnya. Ia mengaduh tertahan, itu benar – benar sakit.

Ia pun memungut pakaiannya, lalu memakai dengan gerakan cepat, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyerang bokongnya. Dengan gerakan tergesa ia keluar dari rumah pohon dan kemudian mendapati Chanyeol duduk meringkuk disudut teras rumah pohon tersebut.

"C-Chanyeol.." Baekhyun berucap serak.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya lalu memandang Baekhyun sambil berdesis tidak suka.

"Apa kau marah?" Baekhyun mendekat, ia duduk dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang telah kita perbuat?!" Chanyeol tampak menahan amarahnya, giginya bergemeletukan.

"Apa kau menyesal telah melakukan itu? Apa kau tidak merasa nikmat? Kurasa, justru disini akulah yang dirugikan."

Chanyeol menggeleng masih dengan menahan amarahnya, ia menatap Baekhyun sengit.

"Itu seks pertamaku! Dan aku melakukannya denganmu, justru aku yang merasa rugi!"

Mendengar itu mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun sumringah, ia menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, matanya berbinar bahagia.

"B-benarkah? I-itu seks pertamamu?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengatakan dua kali." Lelaki tampan itu berkata kesal, tidak habis pikir dengan wajah bahagia yang Baekhyun tunjukkan.

"Oh, ayolah! Kau kan bukan gadis kecil yang baru kehilangan keperawannya, tidak ada yang dirugikan disini selama kita berdua menikmatinya. Sudah seharusnya kita melakukan ini, kita kan sudah dewasa." Masih dengan wajah sumringah, ia segera menarik Chanyeol agar berdiri.

"Ayo bayi besar! Kita harus pergi kesungai, aku sudah gerah ingin mandi."

Chanyeol pun berdiri dengan malas – malasan, matanya masih memandang tidak suka.

"Lagipula, siapa yang tadi malam menatapku dengan pandangan menggoda? Siapa yang mencumbuku dengan sangat ahli? Itu kau, Park Chanyeol!" Setelah mengatakan hal telak itu Baekhyun langsung menuruni tangga dengan wajah puas, meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan wajah tidak terima sekaligus malu luar biasa.

- **oOo-**

Baekhyun menanggalkan pakaiannya dengan cuek hingga tidak tersisa sehelai benang pun ditubuh mulusnya, lalu berenang ketengah sungai dengan lincah. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih berdiri dengan wajah kesal, ia juga segera menanggalkan pakaiannya.

"Kemarilah!" Ajak Baekhyun ceria, ia berenang kecil seperti anak kecil.

Chanyeol hanya cuek, ia mulai membasuh tubuhnya cepat. Lebih cepat lebih baik agar mereka bisa kembali kerumah.

Melihat Chanyeol yang cuek telah kembali membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ia berenang ketepi mendekati Chanyeol.

"Jangan mendekat." Ucap Chanyeol ketus, ia segera membalik tubuhnya.

"Setelah apa yang kita lakukan, kenapa kau masih bersikap seperti ini?!" Baekhyun menatap kesal, ia kesal bagaimana Chanyeol tidak mau melihatnya. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Atau..?

"Apa karena aku telanjang? Apa karena kau juga telanjang? Apa kau malu? Apa kau bernafsu?" Runtut Baekhyun dengan pertanyaannya yang sangat vulgar.

Mendengar itu kontan saja membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya kaget, ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Wajah tampannya sangat merah, ia tampak emosi. Ia berjalan mendekat hingga membuat Baekhyun gugup setengah mati, lelaki mungil itu tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan semarah itu. Lalu tanpa terduga ia menerjang tubuh mungil Baekhyun, hingga tubuh mungil itu terbentur tidak terlalu keras kesebuah batu besar.

Pelukan serta ciuman yang tiba – tiba mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan melingkarkan kakinya kepinggul Chanyeol. Sepertinya akan ada kejadian seperti tadi malam.

 **-oOo-**

Seorang lelaki manis berambut brown tampak berjalan cepat, napasnya tersengal – sengal karena harus mengejar keluarganya yang tampak berjalan duluan dihadapannya. Tas besar dipundaknya membuat pergerakannya menjadi lambat, sesekali ia tampak mengomel tidak jelas.

"Astaga! Tega sekali mereka meninggalkanku!" Omelnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Cepatlah Luhannie! Kita hampir sampai kepenginapan!" Kata Wanita paruh baya, disampingnya berjalan suami dan anak perempuannya.

"Dasar lamban!" Ejek wanita muda sambil mengibas rambut panjangnya, jelas saja lelaki manis yang dipanggil Luhan itu makin kesal. Wajahnya semakin tertekuk.

"Diamlah!"

"Kau benar – benar lamban seperti kura – kura!"

Luhan akhirnya hanya memilih diam saja, malas meladeni adik perempuannya yang cerewet bukan main itu. Lihat saja adiknya itu sudah dimarahi oleh orang tuanya, tentu saja kalau bicaranya sangat kasar orang tua mana yang tidak akan marah. Luhan menyeringai tipis, dalam hati ia tertawa gembira melihat adiknya itu berjalan dengan menghentak – hentak tanda bahwa ia sedang marah.

"Jauh – jauh dari China liburan ketempat seperti ini, padahal aku ingin liburan ke pulau Jeju. Yah, walaupun tempat ini juga indah." Ucap Luhan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap berkeliling, namun pandangan matanya berhenti saat menatap dua anak adam dengan perbedaan tinggi yang kontras tampak berjalan berdua. Luhan menatap tidak percaya, ia sempat mengucek – ucek matanya karena mengira bahwa penglihatannya bermasalah.

Berkali – kali mengucek matanya pun ia tetap melihat dua orang yang sama, namun ia masih tidak percaya dengan pandangannya. Bagaimana mungkin dua orang kaya itu berada dipulau ini dengan baju sederhana dan tampilan acak – acakan. Itu benar – benar tidak mungkin! Ia sempat ingin menyangkal dan berjalan mengejar keluarganya, namun seorang bocah yang lewat dihadapannya membuat ia membatalkan niatnya. Ia lebih memilih menghampiri sang bocah.

"Hey, adik kecil!" Panggilnya. Sang bocah menatap bingung.

"Hyung hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau mengenal dua orang pria itu?" Tanya Luhan sembari menunjuk pada kedua lelaki yang ia curigai.

Sang bocah menatap kearah tunjuk Luhan, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengenal satu orang saja. Namanya Baekhyun hyung, dan itu rumahnya." Jawab sang bocah polos.

Mendengar jawaban si bocah membuat Luhan memelototkan matanya kaget, jadi benar itu adalah mereka berdua, ternyata Luhan tidak salah melihat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih atas jawabannya adik kecil." Sang bocah hanya mengangguk lalu berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih sibuk menatap tak percaya kearah dua anak adam yang tampak memasuki sebuah rumah kecil.

"Jadi Baekhyun itu.. Miskin?"

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, sesekali ia tampak mengerang keras hingga membuat Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya menatap kesal. Lelaki mungil itu tampak semakin kesal saat Chanyeol berteriak keras dan menendang udara.

"Ayolah Park Chanyeol, penyesalan itu memang selalu datang terlambat." Ketus Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya.

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku saat ini!" Teriak Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menatap tak percaya.

"Perasaan apa? Kau menikmati semuanya, dan masih menolak bahwa kau gay? Sadarlah Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun balik berteriak, wajahnya memerah sanking emosinya.

"Aku hanya penasaran." Akhirnya suara Chanyeol mulai melembut, ia kembali mengacak rambutnya.

"Jadi _a straight curious guy_ huh? Awalnya hanya penasaran, lalu menikmati dan akhirnya ketagihan. Mengagumkan!" Sindir Baekhyun. Ia benar – benar tidak mengerti kenapa ada laki – laki yang menikmati seks sesama jenis tapi tetap mengaku sebagai lelaki straight.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih diam karena takut kalau emosinya bangkit kembali.

"Bisa saja kau biseks, atau kau memang gay." Lanjut Baekhyun hingga menyalakan emosi Chanyeol.

Lelaki tampan itu menatap Baekhyun dengan sangat tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam pura – pura tidak perduli.

"Aku bukan gay." Ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan.

"Baiklah, kau bukan gay! Dan sekarang apa? Kau selalu membahas masalah ini, seolah – olah aku adalah pengaruh buruk untukmu! Padahal kau juga menikmatinya." Jujur Baekhyun hendak menangis saat mengatakan hal itu, ia bosan melihat Chanyeol yang selalu membahas itu terus. Bahkan di seks kedua mereka, justru Chanyeol lah yang menyerangnya lebih dulu.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah lelaki mungil itu perlahan, dan ternyata lelaki mungil itu juga menatapnya dengan wajah memerah seperti hendak menangis. Chanyeol pun mulai merasa bersalah, ia mendesah keras lalu membuang arah pandangnya.

"Maaf, aku terlalu egois." Ucap lelaki tampan itu sedikit pelan. Namun Baekhyun masih dapat mendengarnya, hingga ia pun mulai tersenyum kecil. Suasana hatinya benar – benar cepat berubah hanya karena permintamaafan dari Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa – apa, lebih baik kita tidak membahas hal ini lagi." Senyum Baekhyun semakin mengembang, ia menyandarkan kepalanya keatas pundak lebar lelaki tampan itu.

 **-oOo-**

Kyungsoo tampak mengaduk minumannya dengan keras, bibirnya cemberut dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus. Dua lelaki muda yang berada dihadapannya pun mulai tampak terganggu, kedua saling pandang lalu mengangkat bahu tanda tidak mengerti.

"Gila, tidak ada satu pun pesan dan panggilanku yang Chanyeol balas. Ini sudah sejak hari libur pertama, dan sekarang liburan sudah hampir habis dan dia tetap tidak membalasku. Memangnya kemana dia?!" Ucap Kyungsoo kesal, ia mengaduk minumannya semakin keras.

"Aku bahkan memberi tahunya bahwa mantan pacarnya yang model itu sudah memiliki kekasih baru, namun ia juga tidak membalasku." Kata Kai yang mengalami hal yang sama.

"Baekhyun juga tidak membalas pesanku." Sehun berucap dengan cuek.

"Ah! Aku benar – benar sudah menduga kalau keduanya sedang bulan madu dan tidak ingin diganggu!" Teriak Kai dengan antusias. Kontan saja Kyungsoo menatap marah, apalagi pelanggan di kafe dimana mereka berada sekarang tampak menatap kearah mereka.

"Pelankan suaramu bodoh!" Ucap Kyungsoo, ia mendelik tajam.

"Lagipula bagaimana bisa mereka berbulan madu, mereka kan tidak menikah! Apalagi Chanyeol terlihat tidak tertarik dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol lebih tertarik denganku." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan menyeringai kecil.

"Kau menyukai Chanyeol?" Kai menatap tak percaya, ia bahkan sudah membulatkan matanya.

"Kau baru tau? Lagipula aku kan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tertarik padaku!" Balas Kyungsoo ketus.

Kai berdecih tidak habis pikir kenapa semua orang menyukai Chanyeol, padahal ia merasa bahwa ia jauh lebih tampan daripada lelaki itu.

"Apa yang membuat kau dan Baekhyun menyukainya? Kukira aku lebih tampan darinya." Ucap Kai, entah mengapa tiba – tiba ia merasa kesal.

"Apa kau tidak punya kaca? Kalau tidak punya silahkan berkaca diminumanku." Ejek Kyungsoo tanpa membalas pertanyaan dari Kai. Jelas saja Kai tidak terima, namun ia memilih diam daripada semakin diejek oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kuharap suatu saat kalian menikah." Gumam Sehun pelan, namun Kyungsoo dan Kai dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa kau gila? Kenapa kau mendoakan agar aku menikah dengannya?! Doa tidak baik tidak akan diterima!" Teriak Kyungsoo kesal.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mendoakan agar aku menikah dengan orang yang lebih baik? Kenapa kau mendoakanku menikah dengan burung hantu?!" Kali ini Kai yang berteriak tidak terima.

Keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan tajam, jelas saja Sehun yang asik bermain handphone menatap keduanya bingung.

"Kalian kenapa? Aku hanya mengirimkan komentar di IG temanku. Dasar bodoh." Ucap Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan kedua makhluk berbibir tebal itu.

"B-benarkah? Syukurlah. Aku tau kau tidak sekejam itu mendoakanku dengan makhluk astral seperti dia." Sinis Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kai geram setengah mati.

"Baguslah! Paling setidaknya anakku tidak memiliki matanya burung hantu nantinya."

"APA?!"

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun melemparkan tas kecilnya kesudut ruangan, wajahnya berkeringat tampak sangat kelelahan. Ia pun berbaring keranjang kecilnya, mencoba untuk tidur agar rasa lelahnya berkurang. Namun suara dering handphone yang berada dikantong celana jeansnya mengusik ketenangannya. Ia pun meraih handphonenya, lalu mengusap layar pipih itu untuk menjawab panggilan.

"Halo." Jawabnya malas – malasan.

"Hey! Baekhyun-ah kau sudah kembali?" Balas suara disebrang sana antusias.

"Hmm.. Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau perduli dengan urusan orang lain, namun karena kita teman jadi aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting padamu."

Baekhyun sedang malas untuk berbasa – basi apalagi ia benar – benar merasa bahwa badannya sangat letih.

"Apa itu? Katakan saja Minseok-ah, aku sedang lelah sekali."

Yang dipanggil Minseok tertawa kecil, ia tau bahwa lelaki mungil itu paling tidak suka berbasa basi.

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa sepertinya Lay sedang mengincar Suho, pacarmu yang kaya raya itu."

Mendengar itu membuat Baekhyun berdecak kesal, ia sudah tau bahwa Lay sebenarnya sudah lama mengincar Suho, namun Suho justru lebih tertarik padanya.

"Katakan pada Lay berhenti bermimpi, ia tidak akan mendapatkan Suho sebelum aku mencampakkan lelaki kaya itu. Bye!"

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, ia sama sekali tidak menyukai Suho. Namun untuk saat ini ia tidak mau meninggalkan lelaki kaya itu, karena lelaki itu satu – satunya pacarnya yang sangat loyalitas padanya. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak segan – segan mengeluarkan berapapun uang yang Baekhyun minta.

Untuk informasi saja, Minseok dan Lay adalah teman malam Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga adalah sesama lelaki yang suka bergonta ganti pacar demi mendapatkan harta laki – laki kaya yang mereka kencani.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya kambali, lalu ia membuka galeri foto dimana terdapat banyak foto dirinya dan Chanyeol. Lelaki tampan itu bahkan terlihat sangat tampan meskipun tidak pernah tersenyum difoto itu, ia pun memasang salah satu foto menjadi walpapernya. Lalu ia tersenyum sambil menutup matanya, handphonenya ia peluk seperti memeluk tubuh tegap Chanyeol yang sempat ia miliki.

Liburan kali ini adalah liburan terbaiknya, meskipun ia masih tidak memiliki hubungan apa – apa dengan Chanyeol, namun ia tetap merasa puas karena mereka menjalani liburan ini dengan selalu berdua. Apalagi mereka pernah melakukan sesuatu yang intim, dan itu merupakan sesuatu hal yang bahkan tidak pernah Baekhyun impikan sebelumnya. Jadi ia benar – benar merasa bersyukur.

"Chanyeol sudah tidur tidak ya? Apa dia juga memikirkanku? Ah, sial! Aku pasti sudah memerah."

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh semangat, wajahnya tampak ceria dengan senyum lebar. Ia sangat bahagia pagi ini, tentu saja karena ia akan kembali bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa seperti anak remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta hingga tak sabaran untuk bertemu dengan sosok pujaan hatinya.

Itu benar – benar hal yang langka, karena biasanya Baekhyun selalu memasang wajah cueknya. Dan lihat saja sekarang, semua orang menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda – beda.

"Pagi teman – teman! Aku merindukan kalian!" Baekhyun langsung menghambur kepelukan teman – temannya ketika masuk kedalam ruang kelas.

"Berlebihan!" Ucap Kyungsoo, namun ia tetap membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

Lalu Baekhyun memeluk Kai yang terlihat senang setengah mati, kemudian beralih memeluk Sehun yang menatap tidak percaya.

"Apa? Kau tidak sedang memeluk hantu!" Kata Baekhyun saat melihat respon Sehun tersebut, namun Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga membuat Sehun salah tingkah. Apalagi mereka berpelukan dengan wajah yang saling berhadapan, Baekhyun bahkan terlihat mendongak agar bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Kau malu ya?" Baekhyun tertawa mengejek, hingga membuat Sehun semakin salah tingkah.

Puas memeluk Sehun yang wajahnya terlihat memerah itu, lalu Baekhyun beralih kearah Chanyeol. Lelaki tampan itu tampak duduk diatas meja, kedua tangannya masuk kedalam kantong, tatapannya sangat tajam.

Baekhyun tentu saja gugup, semuanya terasa berbeda seperti saat mereka liburan berdua. Apalagi Chanyeol sudah kembali kesifat aslinya yang benar – benar cuek, yang selalu menatapnya dengan tajam.

Baekhyun berusaha menghiraukan semua itu, ia mendekat lalu berhenti sejenak sambil menatap wajah tampan itu yang menatapnya tajam. Ia pun menyelipkan kedua tangannya diantara tangan Chanyeol lalu memeluk tubuh dengan erat, ia menghirup aroma tubuh yang bercampur parfume itu. Wangi tubuh yang begitu memabukkannya, ia tidak mau berhenti memeluk tubuh itu selamanya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Baekhyun lembut, ia dapat merasakan Chanyeol sedikit menegang, jantung lelaki tampan itu berdetak lebih kencang. Baekhyun dapat merasakan semua itu, dan jujur ia benar – benar merasa sangat bahagia.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari toilet saat tubuh mungilnya dihadang oleh sosok yang memiliki tubuh yang sama dengannya, Baekhyun menatap aneh apalagi saat sosok itu memegang tangannya dengan kuat.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kata lelaki itu, dia adalah Luhan.

Baekhyun tertawa sinis, kemudian ia mengempaskan tangan lelaki manis itu.

"Bicara saja disini." Ucapnya ketus.

Luhan menatap sekitar, dan hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang berlalu lalang tanpa memperdulikan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sudah tau kau siapa Byun Baekhyun." Kata Luhan tanpa basa – basi. Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun menegang tiba – tiba.

"O-oh ya? M-memangnya siapa aku?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup, jujur ia sangat takut kalau ada yang mengetahui tentang dirinya.

"Kau siapa? Kau itu Byun Baekhyun, si angkuh dari Eoyeondo." Jawab Luhan dengan wajah sinis, Baekhyun semakin menegang. Wajahnya semakin pucat pasi.

"A-apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Pandangan Baekhyun sudah tidak fokus, ia benar – benar gugup. Rasanya ia ingin segera berlari dan menjauh dari Luhan.

"Apa kurang jelas? Kau Byun Baekhyun, anak dari pasangan Byun Jongsoo dan Yoon Baekhee asal Eoyeondo. Keluarga kecil yang miskin!"

 **TBC**

Maaf updatenya lama, mungkin gak ada yang nungguin cerita ini. But, buat kalian yang udah baca please jangan lupa review. Karena review dari kalian berharga banget buat aku. Kalau reviewnya sedikit ada kemungkinan aku malas ngelanjut cerita ini

Thank's buat yang udah ngereview, follow, dan favoritenya


	5. Chapter 5

**Let Your Heart Be Mine Chapter. 5**

 **Title : Let Your Heart Be Mine**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts : - Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Kyungsoo – Luhan - Kai - Sehun**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : T**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si angkuh melakukan apapun agar bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol, termasuk dengan berbohong. Bagaimana kalau kebohongannya itu diketahui oleh Chanyeol dan teman – temannya?**

 _"A-apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Pandangan Baekhyun sudah tidak fokus, ia benar – benar gugup. Rasanya ia ingin segera berlari dan menjauh dari Luhan._

 _"Apa kurang jelas? Kau Byun Baekhyun, anak dari pasangan Byun Jongsoo dan Yoon Baekhee asal Eoyeondo. Keluarga kecil yang miskin!"_

 **Chapter. 5**

 **Happy Reading!**

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget saat mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan, ia benar - benar tidak menyangka kalau Luhan telah mengetahui rahasianya. Dengan wajah pucat pasi ia pun menatap Luhan, bibirnya sedikit bergetar.

"B-bicara apa kau?"

Luhan tertawa sedikit keras, ia merasa sangat lucu melihat wajah panik dari Byun Baekhyun yang selama ini ia kenal sangat sombong.

"Berhenti berbohong, aku sudah tau semuanya. Ternyata kau sama saja denganku, hanya saja kau itu manusia tak tau diri yang berpura - pura menjadi kaya." Ejek Luhan, tangannya ia lipat kedada.

Mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutnya, Baekhyun tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sedikit keras. Tangannya terkepal kuat, mencoba untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"O-oh, lalu memangnya kenapa? A-apa kau iri padaku?" Tantang Baekhyun, ia mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Padahal jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat. Bagaimana pun ia takut kalau sampai Luhan membocorkan rahasianya.

"Iri? Apa yang membuatku iri? Soal kebohongannmu? Tidak sama sekali, justru aku kasihan padamu. Dasar pembohong!"

Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat, tangannya terkepal sempurna. Lalu dengan tiba - tiba ia mendorong Luhan keras, hampir saja lelaki manis itu terjatuh.

"Lalu apa maumu? Kau ingin menyebarkan tentang kebohonganku? Silahkan! Aku tidak takut! Memangnya siapa yang percaya padamu? Bodoh!" Baekhyun berdecih kecil, ia hendak melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, namun Luhan langsung menariknya keras.

"Dasar pendek pembohong!"

Tubuh mungilnya terhempas kedinding, lalu dengan brutal Luhan menjambak rambutnya. Tentu saja ia kewalahan, apalagi Luhan beberapa kali menghantukkan kepalanya kedinding. Itu benar - benar sakit, hingga refleks ia juga menarik rambut Luhan dengan keras.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan!" Pekik Baekhyun keras.

Dan perkelahian pun tak terelakkan, keduanya tampak saling menjambak hingga bergumul kelantai depan toilet yang kotor. Tentu saja hal itu tidak diperdulikan oleh keduanya, mereka masih sibuk saling menjambak satu sama lain hingga beberapa mahasiswa mulai berdatangan untuk melerai, atau bahkan mendokumentasikan perkelahian keduanya dengan ponsel mereka masing - masing.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun meringis memegang kepalanya saat Kyungsoo ikut menarik rambutnya, lelaki bermata belo itu tidak habis pikir bagaimana Baekhyun bisa berkelahi dengan lelaki miskin bernama Luhan itu.

"Benar - benar tidak masuk akal kau bertengkar dengan pria miskin seperti lelaki itu! Memangnya apa masalah kalian?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia benar - benar gugup sekarang. Bagaimanapun ini menyangkut soal kebohongannya.

"I-itu mungkin karena ia iri padaku." Ucap Baekhyun gugup, Sehun, dan Kai menatapnya aneh.

"Iri kenapa? Apa karena kau kaya?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Y-yah, mungkin saja."

Kali ini Kyungsoo ikut menatap aneh, ia merasa Baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun ia hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak perduli.

"Terserahlah, yang jelas kalau lelaki miskin itu menyerangmu kembali kami akan ikut turun tangan."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, bibirnya mengerucut sebal saat melihat Chanyeol tidak perduli padanya. Bahkan lelaki tampan itu tampak cuek dan asik bermain di ponselnya.

"Tapi perkelahian kalian benar – benar memalukan, bagaimana bisa dua orang pria saling menjambak? Haha.. Memalukan!" Tawa Kai mengejek, Sehun juga ikut tertawa disampingnya.

"Yak! Dia duluan yang memulai! Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali meninju wajahnya." Teriak Baekhyun membela diri.

"Ckck. Dasar kejam." Ucap Sehun sambil berdecak.

"Kejam apanya? Dia yang lebih dahulu menjambakku, jadi dia yang lebih kejam."

Sehun memandang Baekhyun yang bersikap kekanakan, pikirnya lelaki mungil itu jauh sekali dari sikap yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

"Tidak ada asap, jika tidak ada api." Lanjut Sehun masih mengejek.

"Jadi maksudmu, yang bersalah disini adalah aku? Yang benar saja! Kalau kalian tidak perduli padaku, setidaknya kalian diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun!" Teriak Baekhyun, baru kali ini ia berteriak begitu keras hingga membuat Sehun, Kai, dan Kyungsoo terdiam. Bahkan Chanyeol yang semula asik memainkan handphonenya juga ikut menatapnya.

Sempat berteriak dengan emosi yang meledak membuat Baekhyun kembali tersadar, ia menatap keempat temannya dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Maaf." Lirihnya, ia menunduk dalam.

Kyungsoo berdecak kecil, ia tampak bersedekap.

"Baiklah, tapi sebagai informasi saja. Kau adalah orang pertama yang berani membentakku." Kata Kyungsoo datar, mata bulatnya tampak sangat menyeramkan.

Baekhyun menelan liurnya susah payah, tiba – tiba ia membayangkan bagaimana jika kebohongannya diketahui oleh lelaki bermata bulat ini, pastilah ia akan dijauhi oleh teman – temannya. Kalau ia tidak beruntung ia pasti dibully habis – habisan.

"Aku tidak sengaja, aku benar – benar emosi karena Sehun menyalahkanku."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu."

"Kau iya!" Ucap Baekhyun keras, tidak memberi Sehun kesempatan untuk membela diri.

"Kau sangat egois." Kata Sehun pelan, namun menyakitkan.

Baekhyun membuang muka, tidak mau melihat wajah teman – teman yang sedang menatap kearahnya. Seolah – olah mengatakan bahwa ia bersalah. Baekhyun akui ia memang bersalah, namun biarkan kali ini agar ia egois. Ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia yang bersalah, karena bagaimanapun ini menyangkut kebohongannya.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun menatap vodka-nya dengan pandangan kosong, pikirannya melayang jauh dari raganya. Dikiri kanannya tampak dua orang lelaki muda yang sedang bergoyang mengikuti irama musik yang dimainkan oleh DJ. Ia mengabaikan semuanya, dan terfokus menatap minuman didepannya, seolah minuman itu lebih menarik dari semuanya.

"Gila! DJ itu semakin hot saja!" Komentar lelaki berlesung pipi dikiri Baekhyun dengan keras, sedangkan lelaki berpipi chubby disamping kanan Baekhyun tampak mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sialnya DJ itu bukan orang kaya." Kata si lelaki berpipi chubby, lalu keduanya tertawa bersama.

Baekhyun tampak terusik dengan suara teman – temannya yang keras itu karena berusaha mengimbangi musik, namun ia memilih bungkam. Malas meladeni permbicaraan teman – temannya.

"Kalau yang kaya tentu saja Suho, Minseok-ah!" Ucap lelaki berlesung pipi pada si chubby bernama Minseok.

Minseok tertawa, lalu menatap Baekhyun yang tampak sedikit terusik saat mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut.

"Tapi sayang Suho tidak tertarik padamu Lay-ah!" Ejek Minseok pada Lay—lelaki berlesung pipi itu.

"Maksudmu belum, bukan?"

"Mungkin belum." Sahut Minseok masih melihat reaksi dari lelaki mungil disampingnya, reaksinya masih sama. Baekhyun hanya memutar gelasnya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Ah sial! Si hot Park Chanyeol dan dua bodyguard tampannya menuju kemari!" Teriak Lay heboh.

Reaksi berbeda tampak terlihat dari raut wajah Baekhyun, ia segera menatap kedepan hingga tampak olehnya tiga lelaki yang Lay sebut barusan.

Seperti biasa Chanyeol selalu tampak mempesona meskipun dengan setelan hitam – hitamnya, dan itu membuat pipi Baekhyun naik hingga menghasilkan senyum.

"Mereka duduk didepan kita!" Pekik Minseok, bibirnya membulat tanda tak percaya.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas." Lanjutnya, ketiga lelaki yang mereka maksud sudah duduk disofa berwarna merah, pelayan tampak menghampiri ketiganya untuk menanyakan pesanan.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya saat Kai melihat kearahnya, tempat duduk mereka memang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja sehingga mereka bisa melihat satu sama lain.

Kai tampak membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun, lalu ia berbisik kearah Chanyeol yang belum menatap kearah lelaki mungil itu. Saat lelaki tampan yang selalu menghias mimpi Baekhyun menatap kearahnya mau tidak mau membuat Baekhyun sedikit kikuk, untuk alasan yang tidak jelas ia juga ikut memerah. Bayangkan saja , ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol setiap hari, bahkan selalu berhadapan dengan lelaki tampan itu. Namun tetap saja ia memerah, memalukan!

"Sial! Mereka itu tampan sekali! Aku ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka." Ucap Lay dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Aku ingin Park Chanyeol!" Sahut Minseok menggebu.

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, ia tau teman – temannya itu hanya bercanda, mereka juga tau kalau Baekhyun benar – benar mencintai Chanyeol.

"Maaf teman – teman, tapi Chanyeol sudah ada yang punya, jadi jauhkan saja mimpi yang tidak akan pernah kalian capai itu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan seringai mengejek.

"Oh ya? Setauku Chanyeol tidak tertarik padamu, lihat saja ia membuang muka dan tidak mau menatap kesini. Justru yang sedari tadi menatap kesini adalah Sehun, aku curiga lelaki albino itu menyukaiku!" Ujar Lay dengan percaya diri.

Baekhyun lagi – lagi memutar bola matanya malas, selain penggoda ulung, Lay juga termasuk lelaki yang terlalu percaya diri.

"Chanyeol hanya belum tertarik padaku, dengar itu!" Ketus Baekhyun.

"Oh ya?" Lay menaik turunkan alisnya, tanda menggoda.

Yang lebih mungil hanya mendesah malas, lalu kembali memandang kedepan. Disana terlihat Chanyeol yang tampak menyesap Whiskey-nya, sedangkan Sehun dan Kai tampak berbincang.

"Kau tidak kesana?" Tanya Minseok.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, lalu ikut menyesap minumannya.

"Tidak, mereka hanya akan memarahiku. Mereka tidak suka melihatku disini."

"Oh ayolah, memangnya kau anak kecil? Kau bebas untuk pergi kemana saja." Kata Lay tak habis pikir.

"Apa itu tandanya mereka perduli padamu? Apa menurutmu salah satu dari mereka menyukaimu?"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Minseok barusan, ia sama sekali tidak terpikir jika salah satu dari ketiga lelaki itu menyukainya. Karena ia hanya berharap Chanyeol yang menyukainya, bukan Sehun ataupun Kai.

"Aku tidak tau, Chanyeol yang tidak perduli padaku, Kai yang sering menggodaku, dan Sehun yang perhatian padaku. Entahlah aku tidak tau."

"Apa mungkin Kai suka padamu?" Minseok menebak – nebak.

"Tidak mungkin, ia menggoda semua species manusia dibumi ini." Ucap Baekhyun membantah.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Kali ini Lay yang menebak.

"Sehun selalu mengirimiku pesan, ia sangat perhatian padaku. Tapi asal kalian tahu saja, aku sering bertengkar dengannya. Ia tidak suka jika aku berbuat hal yang menurutnya salah."

"Apa itu berarti salah satu tanda bahwa ia menyukaimu?" Tebak Lay lagi.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, ia benar – benar tidak tau. Namun saat beberapa kali ia melihat Sehun tertangkap basah sedang mencuri pandang kearahnya membuat ia sedikit curiga.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Aku penasaran!" Tanya Minseok antusias, begitupun dengan Lay.

Lelaki mungil itu sempat terdiam sebentar, lalu kemudian menatap kedepan hingga pandangannya terfokus kepada sosok lelaki tampan yang sangat ia cintai.

"Ia sangat tidak pernah perduli padaku, ia tidak pernah menyimpan nomor handphoneku, ia tidak pernah mengucapkan ucapan ulang tahun padaku, ia tidak pernah memberiku hadiah, ia bahkan tidak mau berbicara padaku jika tidak penting."

Minseok dan Lay menatap miris, ternyata Chanyeol sekejam itu padanya. Padahal Baekhyun mencintainya dengan perasaan tulus.

"Tapi tidak masalah, yang penting aku pernah memilikinya. Walaupun hanya beberapa lama, dan yang paling penting aku orang pertama untuknya." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat mengingat momen manis yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka.

"Orang pertama? Maksudmu?" Minseok tampak penasaran, Lay juga tampak sama penasarannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul dengan wajah membuat penasaran.

"Itu rahasia."

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki pendeknya semakin cepat agar dapat mengejar lelaki tampan dihadapannya, beberapa kali ia hampir saja terjatuh karena suasana yang sangat gelap. Ketika keduanya berjarak hanya beberapa sentimeter lagi Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah." Panggilnya. Lelaki tampan yang hendak membuka pintu mobilnya itu langsung menatap kaget.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol datar, ia menyandar kepintu mobilnya.

"I-itu aku.." Baekhyun terdiam sebentar sambil menatap wajah tampan yang terlihat samar – samar karena lampu penerangan yang jauh dari mereka, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Jujur saja ia sebenarnya sangat gugup dan bingung hendak mengatakan apa. Namun saat melihat Chanyeol, Kai , dan Sehun beranjak keluar membuatnya tanpa berpikir panjang langsung berlari mengikuti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"S-sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan kalau Luhan telah mengetahui bahwa aku ini seorang pembohong." Akhirnya Baekhyun mengatakan hal yang tiba – tiba terlintas begitu saja dipikirannya.

"Lalu?" Respon Chanyeol yang masih saja datar membuat Baekhyun semakin gugup.

"A-aku takut kalau sampai ia menyebarkan tentang kebohonganku itu kepada orang lain."

"Seharusnya kau tau bahwa setiap perbuatan selalu ada konsekuensi yang harus kau terima."

Baekhyun menunduk sebentar, lalu kemudian bergerak maju memeluk perut Chanyeol.

"K-kalau orang – orang mengetahui tentang kebohonganku, kau tidak akan menjauhiku kan?"

Chanyeol menatap tidak nyaman, ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari perutnya. Namun lelaki mungil itu memeluknya dengan erat sekali.

"Aku tidak tau, biarkan waktu yang menjawab."

Baekhyun tidak suka mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, ia hanya ingin mendengar bahwa lelaki tampan itu tidak akan menjauhinya, walaupun ia tahu hal itu sangat mustahil.

"Baiklah terserahmu saja, yang pasti aku akan menempel terus denganmu jika kau menjauhiku." Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol membuang muka, ia menyerah berusaha melepaskan pelukan lelaki mungil itu. Baekhyun sendiri kembali terdiam, ia tidak tau ingin mengatakan apa lagi. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya mengusak wajahnya ke dada bidang lelaki tampan itu, wangi tubuh yang memabukkan itu langsung masuk keindra penciumannya.

"Hentikan." Kata Chanyeol datar namun tegas.

Baekhyun mendongak, hingga wajah keduanya saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Keisengan tiba – tiba muncul dikepala lelaki mungil itu, ia langsung memajukan wajahnya dengan berjinjit hingga kedua bibir mereka menyatu begitu saja. Ia bahkan langsung melumat bibir Chanyeol tanpa memberikan lelaki tampan itu kesempatan untuk menolak.

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main dengan kenekatan lelaki mungil itu, ia sangat marah, lalu dengan sekali dorongan kedua bibir itu langsung terpisah begitu saja. Bahkan Baekhyun terdorong kebelakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Desis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ikut menatap marah, ia tidak suka Chanyeol menolak ciumannya. Ia merasa tidak berarti.

"Chanyeol-ah! Tolong katakan dengan jujur, apa artinya diriku bagimu? Katakan!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya memerah menahan kristal bening yang hampir jatuh dari mata indahnya.

"Bukannya kau seharusnya sudah tau? Aku tidak perlu menjawab." Jawab Chanyeol datar, ia akan membuka pintu mobilnya saat Baekhyun berteriak kuat.

"Aku ini tidak berarti bukan?! Kau berengsek!" Baekhyun tidak suka menangis, tapi kali ini ia tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya.

Chanyeol kembali bersandar kepintu mobilnya, lalu ia menutup mata dengan kesal.

"Kumohon, hentikan tangisanmu!" Ucapnya, kali agak sedikit kuat.

Tanpa mengentikan tangisannya, Baekhyun mendekat ia menatap wajah Chanyeol lekat – lekat.

"Apa kurangnya aku Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun melemah.

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil menatap kearah lain.

"Katakan Chanyeol-ah, apa yang tidak kau suka dariku?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol mau tau mau kembali menatap wajah cantik yang tampak memerah itu, ia langsung memegang kuat bahu sempit itu dengan kuat.

"Aku tidak mau terdengar jahat atau kejam, namun itu adalah permintaanmu. Jadi, baiklah akan kukatakan. Aku tidak suka kau yang pembohong, kau yang sombong, angkuh, matrealistis, berkepribadian ganda, dan paling penting karena kau lelaki. Aku tidak suka lelaki." Jawab Chanyeol terdengar sangat kejam. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung terdiam, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali mengeraskan tangisannya.

"Kau sangat kejam! Seharusnya kau sudah tau bagaimana diriku, bagaimana sifat asliku! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga tentangku?!"

Chanyeol hanya diam saja tanpa mau membalas, pikirnya Baekhyun akan tenang dengan sendirinya. Lagipula ia sudah jujur sesuai dengan permintaan lelaki mungil itu.

"Apa aku harus mengganti genderku agar kau mau denganku? Begitukah?"

Chanyeol tercekat saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, apalagi saat melihat wajah serius lelaki mungil itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Ucap Chanyeol keras, namun ia segera memeluk Baekhyun saat lelaki mungil itu tiba – tiba terjatuh begitu saja. Baekhyun masih menangis didekapan Chanyeol, ia merasakan kepalanya pusing, dan kakinya tidak bisa menyangga tubuhnya lagi. Sehingga ia terjatuh begitu saja.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun menutup laptopnya dengan kasar, lalu tubuh mungilnya menyandar kekursi yang sedang ia duduki. Ia menghela napas beberapa kali, mata sabit berhias eyeliner tebal miliknya sesekali tampak menutup. Ia terlihat tidak fokus, matanya tampak sedih dan murung. Sepertinya ia sedang memiliki banyak pikiran.

Ia masih fokus melamun didunianya sendiri ketika lamunannya sirna karena gebrakan lelaki berkulit tan dimejanya, ia benar - benar kaget. Lalu menatap Kai tajam, lelaki yang menggebrak mejanya.

"Kalian harus melihat ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun! Hahaha." Tawa Kai keras, Sehun yang duduk disamping Baekhyun ikut tertawa pelan.

"Berhenti tertawa atau kupatahkan gigi mu!" Ancam Baekhyun kesal, ia bersedekap.

"Kau mengancamku? Oh astaga! Ada apa dengan matamu?" Kai menatap Baekhyun kaget, Baekhyun sendiri langsung menunduk.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun menghabiskan malam panjangnya dengan menangis." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melipat tangan, Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya hanya membuang muka.

"Kau menghabiskan satu botol eyeliner untuk menutupi mata sembabmu? Astaga, itu tidak berpengaruh!" Kai berdecak kecil.

Baekhyun mendengus, ia tidak suka dihakimi. Namun ia hanya memilih diam saja karena malu melihat Chanyeol yang berada dihadapannya.

"Apa kau baru diputuskan?" Tebak Kai, Baekhyun diam saja tak bereaksi.

"Apa kau baru ditolak?" Tebak Kai lagi, Baekhyun tampak menegang. Kontan saja Kai langsung tertawa karena tebakannya benar.

"Hahaha. Astaga! Ternyata ada juga yang berani menolak Baekhyun."

"Kutebak itu Chanyeol." Sehun ikut menebak. Karena tebakan Sehun yang benar jelas saja membuat Baekhyun malu setengah mati.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada tidak senang, alisnya menukik tajam.

"Itu benar! Kami melihatnya tadi malam!" Kai yang menjawab dengan antusias. Ternyata Baekhyun lupa bahwa Sehun dan Kai belum pergi ketika ia mengejar Chanyeol, keduanya jelas mendengar percakapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol karena jarak mobil mereka dan Chanyeol hanya beberapa meter.

"Sial!" Rutuk Baekhyun pelan, wajahnya sudah memerah bak tomat busuk.

"Kami punya videonya." Tutur Kai pada Kyungsoo, ia segera meraih handphone Sehun. Namun lelaki albino itu menarik handphonenya kembali.

"Aku sudah menghapusnya."

"Ah sial! Kenapa kau menghapusnya?!" Kai berteriak kesal karena tidak bisa membagi apa yang mereka lihat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah sepantasnya Chanyeol menolakmu, Chanyeol kan hanya tertarik padaku." Ucap Kyungsoo percaya diri, Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa miring, sedangkan Kai terlihat ingin muntah.

Mengesampingkan rasa malunya Baekhyun menatap keempat temannya bergantian.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau aku ditolak? Kalian ingin tertawa? Silahkan!"

Sehun tersenyum mengejek, ia mulai mendekat kearah Baekhyun, membuat jarak diantara keduanya menipis.

"Kau salah menyatakan perasaanmu pada lelaki straight seperti Chanyeol. Karena aku, Chanyeol, dan kai masih menyukai wanita berdada besar."

Kai tertawa keras mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan, ia menganggukkan kepalanya cepat membenarkan.

"Benar, walaupun kadang aku juga suka melihat lelaki cantik namun didalam lubuk hatiku yang paling terdalam aku jauh lebih menyukai wanita." Kai menimpali.

Kyungsoo makin terlihat tidak suka, karena itu berarti ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjadi pacar Chanyeol.

"Cih! Yang benar saja."

"Kau juga tidak masuk kriteria kami, Kyungsoo-ah!" Seru Kai mengejek.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum mengejek, apalagi saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang semakin memerah.

"Oh astaga! Bertambah lagi lelaki gay yang mengaku straight. Ckck!" Baekhyun masih bersedekap, ia membuang jauh arah pandangannya. Bagaimanapun ia sempat melihat senyum mengejek Chanyeol yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kami memang straight!" Ucap Kai tak terima.

"Katakan pada sepatuku." Ejek Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksa kami untuk mengaku sebagai gay, karena kami tidak." Kata Sehun tegas.

Baekhyun menatap kesal, ia sudah yakin sekali bahwa ketiga lelaki itu adalah gay. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki normal begitu perhatian padanya.

"Lalu perhatianmu selama ini apa?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal.

Sehun tertawa lucu, ia mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Itu perhatian pada teman, memangnya tidak boleh?"

Baekhyun berdecih sambil menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari pipinya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan berhubungan intim dengan temannya sendiri? Apakah itu normal?"

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya kaget saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun barusan, ia benar – benar tidak percaya lelaki mungil itu mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat santai.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun bingung, begitu juga dengan Kai. Kai bahkan sudah mengusap – usap telinganya mengira ia salah mendengar.

"Tanyakan saja pada yang merasa!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Baekhyun segera pergi keluar ruangan dengan sebelumnya menabrakkan bahunya dengan keras pada Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudnya? Siapa dengan siapa?" Bingung Kai.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dengan malas saat melihat sosok yang ia benci, ia benar – benar tidak mau bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Bahkan dikelas pun ia berusaha untuk tidak menganggap lelaki itu ada. Langkahnya terhenti saat lelaki manis itu menghalangi jalannya, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menatap kesal.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus, namun lelaki itu diam saja. Baekhyun semakin kesal, apalagi saat melihat mobil Suho sudah terparkir hadapannya.

"Menyingkirlah!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu tersenyum mengejek, lalu menyingkir. Baekhyun langsung menuju mobil Suho, namun belum sempat ia membuka pintu lelaki manis itu berseru.

"Dengar Byun Baekhyun! Aku tidak akan membongkar kebusukanmu, tapi harus kau ketahui satu hal. Meskipun kau berusaha untuk menutupinya, yang namanya bangkai pasti akan tercium." Lalu lelaki manis itu—Luhan berlalu dengan senyum miring.

 **-oOo-**

Sudah lima belas menit perjalanan namun Baekhyun tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, ia menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya, tubuhnya menyandar dengan nyaman. Suho yang berada disampingnya menatap bingung, tidak biasanya lelaki mungil itu diam saja. Biasanya ia akan meminta sesuatu dengan Suho, namun kali ini lelaki mungil itu justru terdiam. Suho curiga telah terjadi sesuatu.

"Hey, Baekhyun-ah! Ada apa? Katakan padaku." Ucap Suho, ia masih fokus menyetir.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya menghela napas keras. Tanda ada banyak beban yang ia sembunyikan.

"Ayolah, aku tau aku bukan teman curhat yang baik, tapi aku akan berusaha membantumu."

Lelaki mungil itu menurunkan tangannya, lalu menatap Suho dengan sayu.

"Apakah operasi mahal?" Tanyanya pelan.

Suho melebarkan matanya tanda kaget, ia tidak tau Baekhyun sakit.

"Apa kau sakit?" Suho balik bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, lalu menatap kedepan.

"Tidak, aku ingin operasi yang lain."

"Operasi plastik? Astaga Baekhyun-ah! Kau sudah sempurna, jangan rubah apapun." Pinta Suho.

"Ini bukan berarti aku tidak sanggup membayar operasimu." Lanjutnya takut dikira pelit atau tidak mampu.

"Bukan operasi plastik, tapi operasi kelamin."

Suho membelalakkan matanya kaget, ia langsung menepikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Ia benar – benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Apa kau serius?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, ia juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tuntut Suho, lelaki berkulit susu itu benar – benar tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak tau." Ucap Baekhyun masih lemah.

"Ada yang salah denganmu, ayo katakan padaku kanapa kau ingin operasi sialan itu?" Suho mengguncang bahu sempit Baekhyun hingga lelaki mungil itu mengaku.

"Karena aku ingin Chanyeol menerimaku! Aku sangat mencintainya!" Teriak Baekhyun keras.

Suho melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu kembali menyandar kekursinya.

"Jadi karena pria sialan itu? Aku tidak menyangka." Suho tertawa miris. Sejak awal ia sudah tau bahwa Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, dan lelaki mungil itu hanya memaanfaatkan kekayaannya saja. Namun ia tidak perduli selama lelaki itu berada disisinya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, dan aku ingin memilikinya. Tapi ia tidak menginginkanku karena aku ini juga seorang lelaki." Kata Baekhyun ikut tertawa miris.

"Itu tidak cinta, itu obsesi. Lagipula apa kau pernah berpikir seandainya kau melakukan operasi kelamin namun ia tetap tidak menerimamu?"

Pertanyaan Suho barusan membuat Baekhyun terdiam, ia benar – benar tidak terpikir kearah sana.

"Aku akan memaksanya untuk tetap menyukaiku." Baekhyun akhirnya mengatakan hal itu setelah terdiam sebentar.

"Kalau ia menerimamu setelah kau melakukan operasi kelamin, apakah menurutmu ia mencintaimu dengan tulus? Bukankah ia tidak menerimamu ketika kau masih menjadi seorang lelaki?"

Baekhyun meringis pelan, ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Ia telah terbutakan oleh cintanya pada Chanyeol, apapun akan ia lakukan agar Chanyeol menjadi miliknya. Ia benar – benar bodoh.

"Aku benar – benar bodoh sekali! Hahaha. Tapi, tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui Suho-ah, bahwa ini bukan obsesi, ini adalah cinta!" Setelahnya Baekhyun menangis sambil tertawa keras, membuat Suho yang berada disampingnya menatap miris. Yang ia tahu Baekhyun itu adalah lelaki yang kuat dan kejam, namun hari ini ia melihat sisi lain dari lelaki mungil itu.

 **-oOo-**

"Kau tidak bisa lagi menutupi hal itu Chanyeol. Katakan yang sebenarnya." Kata Sehun dengan tegas.

Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah sahabatnya itu lalu memasukkan tangan kirinya kekantong, ia menyandar dimeja billiard.

"Memangnya apa yang ini kau ketahui?" Tanyanya.

Kai dan Kyungsoo yang asik bermain billiard mulai menghentikan permainan mereka. Keduanya mulai mendekat setelah menyadari pembicaraan serius kedua sahabat mereka itu.

"Apapun yang kau ketahui tentang Baekhyun, aku dan Kai sudah mendengar sendiri tentang kebohongannya yang kau ketahui. Aku ingin mendengar langsung darimu, namun kalau kau tidak jujur aku akan bertanya pada Luhan." Ucap Sehun.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, lesung pipi tampak membentuk indah dipipinya.

"Kalian mendengar semua ternyata." Chanyeol meneguk colanya.

"Kami bahkan melihat Baekhyun memeluk dan menciummu!" Seru Kai, Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya terbelalak kaget.

"Apa? Berani sekali dia mencium Chanyeol!" Teriak Kyungsoo marah.

"Diamlah!" Kai menutup mulut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya karena lelaki bermata belo berteriak ditelinganya.

Kyungsoo semakin kesal, ia menepis tangan Kai dengan kuat.

"Demi apapun aku akan membenci lelaki pendek itu selamanya!"

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, berusaha untuk memenangkan lelaki bermata belo itu. Jika Kyungsoo marah ia akan badmood seharian, dan ia akan melampiaskan pada siapapun.

"Tenanglah." Kata Chanyeol lembut, Kyungsoo langsung terdiam dengan pipi sedikit memerah. Melihat itu membuat Kai ingin tertawa.

"Jadi jelaskan sekarang Chanyeol-ah." Ucap Sehun yang sabar menunggu drama kemarahan Kyungsoo selesai.

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang, lalu menatap ketiga sahabatnya itu sebentar sebelum memulai menceritakan apa yang ia ketahui.

"Sebenarnya Baekhyun itu..."

Dan Chanyeol pun menceritakan semuanya dengan lengkap, bahkan ketika ia mengikuti Baekhyun hingga kerumahnya. Namun ia tidak menceritakan tentang ia yang telah melakukan hubungan intim dengan lelaki mungil itu, hal itu ia biarkan menjadi rahasia. Lagipula ia tidak mau hal itu diketahui oleh siapapun.

"APA?! Jadi selama ini ia membohongi kita?! Tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Itu respon pertama dari Kyungsoo, matanya tampak berkilat marah. Ia benar – benar mengerikan.

"Astaga! Baekhyun benar – benar penipu ulung!" Ucap Kai tidak habis pikir setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka telah ditipu selama tiga tahun.

"Gila.." Desis Sehun.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat, setelah memberitahukan kepada sahabat – sahabatnya kini ia mulai merasa bersalah. Namun ia juga tidak tega jika terus berbohong kepada sahabat – sahabatnya itu, apalagi mereka telah menaruh curiga pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri memintanya untuk tidak membongkar kebohongan lelaki mungil itu, namun ia tidak bisa. Sejak awal ia tidak pernah berjanji untuk menjaga kebohongan Baekhyun. Ia harus memilih antara sahabat – sahabatnya atau Baekhyun, dan tentu saja ia memilih sahabat – sahabatnya. Bagaimanapun mereka telah bersahabat sejak lama, sedangkan Baekhyun hanyalah pembohong besar yang tiba – tiba datang kepada mereka.

"Jika aku bertemu dengan pembohong itu, aku akan membunuhnya!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, ia menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih buat yang masih setia ngikutin FF ini walaupun updatenya selalu lama, buat yang udah ngereview, yang follow, dan favorite juga. Review dari kalian itu adalah semangat aku buat ngelanjut FF ini, maaf juga kalau ceritanya makin gak jelas. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Let Your Heart Be Mine Chapter. 6**

 **Title : Let Your Heart Be Mine**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts : - Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Kyungsoo – Luhan - Kai - Sehun**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : T**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si angkuh melakukan apapun agar bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol, termasuk dengan berbohong. Bagaimana kalau kebohongannya itu diketahui oleh Chanyeol dan teman – temannya?**

" _Jika aku bertemu dengan pembohong itu, aku akan membunuhnya!" Teriak Kyungsoo._

 _Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, ia menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya._

 **Chapter. 6**

 **Happy Reading!**

"Apa kau bercanda Kyungsoo-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir, ia tak menyangka kemarahan Kyungsoo sangat besar.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Aku akan membunuhnya secara perlahan – lahan. Biar ia rasakan bagaimana sakitnya jika berani berbohong padaku." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi mengerikannya.

Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun meneguk liur mereka dengan kasar. Jika sudah berekspresi seperti itu artinya Kyungsoo benar – benar serius, dan mereka tidak bisa lagi melarangnya.

 **-oOo-**

Pagi itu mungkin adalah pagi yang paling buruk bagi Baekhyun, bagaimana tidak Kyungsoo tiba - tiba menggebrak mejanya dengan keras. Membuat ia yang sejak semula melamun menjadi terkejut sekali. Ia lalu menatap bingung kearah teman - temannya yang berada tepat dihadapannya, Kyungsoo terlihat marah sekali.

"A-ada Kyungsoo-ah? Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung.

Kyungsoo tertawa mengejek, namun sedetik kemudian ia tampak menarik kerah baju Baekhyun, hingga lelaki mungil itu tertarik kedepan.

"Ada apa katamu?! Ada apa?! Bodoh! Kami sudah tau bahwa kau pembohong besar! Brengsek!" Maki Kyungsoo dengan teriakan.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ia menatap tak percaya kearah Kyungsoo, lalu kemudian kearah Chanyeol yang membuang muka.

"A-apa?"

"Kau jangan berpura - pura lagi! Kami sudah tau bahwa kau itu miskin! Dasar pembohong!" Teriak Kyungsoo lagi.

Terdengar bisikan mahasiswa - mahasiswa yang tampaknya terkejut dengan apa yang mereka dengar, mereka benar - benar tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun adalah pembohong besar. Luhan sendiri yang berada dipojok kelas hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu bersikap acuh. Ia sudah tau akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Kyungsoo aku mohon, dengarkan dulu.."

"Diam!" Bentak Kyungsoo tak memberi Baekhyun kesempatan berbicara. Ia sangat kesal melihat wajah lelaki mungil itu, sampai - sampai ia tidak sadar menampar pipi mulus yang berada dihadapannya.

Baekhyun yang menerima tamparan itu tampak tercekat, ia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan menamparnya. Wajahnya pucat, pipi bekas tamparan Kyungsoo tampak memerah, matanya juga ikut memanas, bahkan bulir - bulir air mata tampak membasahi pipinya.

"Kyungsoo.. Kenapa kau.. Hiks.."

"Rasakan! Dasar cengeng! Kau ini lelaki atau bukan? Dasar lemah! Ayo tunjukkan padaku Baekhyun yang sombong selama ini?!" Teriak Kyungsoo tanpa merasakan kasian.

Chanyeol menatap datar saat melihat Baekhyun menangis, ia sudah pernah melihat yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Kai sendiri tampak kaget dengan aksi tamparan Kyungsoo, namun ia memilih diam. Berbeda dengan Sehun, ia rasa Kyungsoo sudah keterlaluan.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo, jangan seperti itu!" Ucap Sehun sambil menarik Kyungsoo.

"Diam kau Oh Sehun! Jangan pernah coba - coba untuk melarangku! Lihat ini!"

Lalu Kyungsoo menarik rambut hitam Baekhyun keras, membuat lelaki mungil yang masih menangis itu terjatuh kelantai dengan keras. Tangisannya pun semakin keras, ia benar - benar merasakan sakit dihati dan tubuhnya.

"Ya Tuhan!" Sehun berucap kesal lalu berlalu pergi keluar kelas.

Bisikan - bisikan dari belakang Baekhyun semakin keras, sepertinya mereka senang melihat lelaki mungil itu disiksa oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah, maafkan aku.. Kumohon." Lirih Baekhyun, ia tampak mulai berlutut pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang tampak seperti kesetanan hanya tertawa mengejek, ia menendang pipi Baekhyun sedikit keras, hingga Baekhyun yang lemah terjatuh kebelakang begitu saja. Kepalanya membentur lantai, ia memekik keras. Sepertinya itu benar - benar keras.

"Astaga! Hey! Matikan videonya!" Teriak Kai menyadari ada beberapa mahasiswa yang ternyata sejak tadi telah mengabadikan moment - moment penyiksaan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu lalu menghampiri seorang perempuan yang paling dekat dengannya, lalu ia merampas handphone perempuan itu dan kemudian membantingnya begitu saja kelantai.

"Aku tidak menyuruh kalian mengambil videoku!" Teriak Kyungsoo murka.

Tentu saja orang - orang yang melihat kemurkaan Kyungsoo menjadi takut dan menunduk.

"Sekarang kembali padamu sialan!" Kyungsoo hendak menendang Baekhyun kembali, namun sebuah tangan menariknya dengan keras hingga Kyungsoo hampir saja terjatuh.

"Sudah cukup. Ayo kita pergi." Lalu lelaki itu—Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo keluar tanpa perlawanan. Kai menyusul dibelakang, sebelumnya ia sempat menatap Baekhyun yang masih menangis dengan khawatir.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun menangis terisak diatas ranjang kecilnya, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kakinya. Bajunya tampak acak - acakan, ia bahkan belum mengganti baju itu sejak kemarin.

Yang ia lalukan hanyalah menangis, dan menyesali semua perbuatannya. Ia ingin agar menjadi Baekhyun yang kejam dan tidak perduli apapun, namun ia tidak bisa. Karena ia tau bahwa memang ia lah yang bersalah disini, jadi apapun yang Kyungsoo lakukan padanya ia harus menerima meskipun sakit.

Ia sebenarnya tau bahwa lambat laun semua kebohongannya akan segera diketahui, namun egonya untuk lebih lama bersama dengan Chanyeol membuatnya bertahan dengan semua kebohongannya.

Namun sekarang apa? Bahkan lelaki yang sangat ia cintai hingga ia rela berbohong itu malah menjauhinya, ia tidak bisa menerima itu. Tapi ia bisa apa?

Ia tidak bisa membuat Chanyeol bersamanya, bahkan melihatnya saja pun lelaki itu tidak mau, padahal apapun akan ia lakukan agar Chanyeol mau menerima kehadirannya. Tapi sekali lagi, ia bisa apa?

"Hiks.." Isakan yang kesekian kali keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Matanya sudah semakin sembab, ia tidak memakan apapun sejak kemarin. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan kesedihannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kumohon makanlah. Kau harus makan agar kuat." Ucap Suho yang ternyata sejak tadi telah duduk disebrangnya, lelaki berkulit susu itu sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan, namun ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Baekhyun yang menyiksa diri.

"Aku mohon! Mereka hanya akan tertawa melihat kau yang seperti ini! Kau harus membalas mereka!" Ucap Suho dengan keras.

Mendengar ucapan Suho membuat Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kenapa aku harus membalas mereka? Mereka tidak bersalah! Sudah sepantasnya mereka memperlakukanku seperti ini, aku memang kejam. Hiks.." Baekhyun kembali mengeraskan tangisannya.

"Berhenti menyiksa dirimu, sekalipun kau bersalah tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa melakukan kekerasan seperti itu padamu. Jika kau mau aku bisa melaporkan mereka!"

"Lalu apa? Mereka akan semakin membenciku! Chanyeol akan membenciku!" Baekhyun berteriak keras dalam tangisannya.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti, hanya karena Chanyeol, hanya karena cintanya pada lelaki itu membuat ia seperti ini. Suho menyerah.

"Terserah padamu saja, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dirimu." Setelah mengucapkan itu Suho kemudian berlalu keluar dari kamar.

Tinggalah Baekhyun yang masih menangisi hidupnya, menangisi cintanya.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh tegapnya keranjang, matanya memandang kearah langit - langit kamarnya. Ia tampak menerawang jauh. Ini sudah hari keempat, dan Baekhyun belum juga masuk kuliah. Chanyeol tau ia tidak khawatir, namun sikap Kyungsoo yang masih saja kesal dengan Baekhyun mau tidak mau membuat ia memikirkan hal ini juga. Apalagi Kyungsoo berencana mencari tempat tinggal Baekhyun, ia takut Kyungsoo sampai melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Lamunannya buyar begitu saja saat handphonenya berdering, ada sederet angka yang tidak ia kenal. Semula ia memutuskan tidak mengangkat, namun panggilan ketiga membuat ia akhirnya mengangkat juga.

"Aigoo, akhirnya kau angkat juga." Itu suara yang pertama kali ia dengar, suara yang tidak asing.

"Siapa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung tanpa embel - embel halo.

"Aigoo, ternyata kau tidak menyimpan nomor ahjumma ya. Ckck."

"Ini.." Chanyeol berusaha menebak.

"Benar! Ini Eomma Baekhyunnie! Kau lupa ya pada ahjumma?"

Chanyeol tertawa kikuk, jujur ia lupa kapan memberikan nomor handphonenya pada Eomma Baekhyun.

"Tidak ahjumma, bagaimana kabar ahjumma?" Tanya Chanyeol berbasa basi.

"Ahjumma baik, dan kau bagaimana?"

"Aku juga baik ahjumma." Chanyeol tiba - tiba jadi berpikir kenapa Eomma Baekhyun meneleponnya.

"Ah, syukurlah! Sebenarnya ahjumma ingin tahu keadaan Baekhyun, sudah dua minggu ia tidak menghubungi ahjumma. Beberapa hari ini ahjumma berusaha menghubunginya, tapi handphonenya tidak aktif. Oleh karena itu ahjumma meneleponmu, kau kan sahabat baik Baekhyun." Jelas Eomma Baekhyun panjang lebar seolah menjawab rasa penasaran Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun juga b-baik ahjumma, mungkin handphonenya sedang rusak." Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak ingin berbohong, namun ia terpaksa melakukan itu agar Eomma Baekhyun tidak khawatir.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah, padahal ahjumma sudah sangat khawatir, perasaan ahjumma tidak enak. Tapi untunglah ia baik – baik saja. Kalau begitu tolong katakan padanya setelah handphonenya diperbaiki ia harus menghubungi ahjumma."

"Baiklah ahjumma, aku akan mengatakan padanya."

Setelah itu percakapan keduanya terputus, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Ia telah berbohong, padahal ia sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun. Dan sedikit rasa khawatir mulai muncul begitu saja.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun harus mencatat kembali bahwa ini adalah hari yang paling buruk dalam hidupnya, sejak memasuki kawasan kampus tak henti - hentinya ia merasakan mata yang memandang jijik padanya, bahkan beberapa tampak berbisik - bisik saat melihat ia lewat. Meskipun tidak secara langsung namun tetap saja hal itu membuat ia tidak nyaman.

Ia pun memasuki kelasnya, namun sepertinya kesialan sedang menyertainya. Kyungsoo, Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol sudah ada disana, bahkan Kyungsoo sudah bersedekap seolah menanti kehadirannya.

"Oh, akhirnya kau datang juga! Kemari!" Perintah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menurut, ia mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dengan kepala menunduk.

"Lihat si miskin seperti seekor anak anjing yang penurut! Hahaha.." Kyungsoo tertawa keras, beberapa orang tampak ikut tertawa mengejek, yang lain tampak menunggu apa yang akan Kyungsoo perbuat.

"Aku masih tidak percaya sampah ini menipuku!" Ucap Kyungsoo lalu mendorong dada Baekhyun keras, lelaki mungil itu hampir saja terjatuh jika Sehun tidak menahannya.

"Lihat dirimu! Kau begitu menjijikkan!" Kali ini Kyungsoo mendorong kepala Baekhyun dengan keras.

"Ayo lihat aku!" Perintah Kyungsoo lagi.

Baekhyun dengan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau mau menangis? Ayo menangis! Kau itu banci, jadi tidak apa - apa kalau menangis!" Lalu Kyungsoo lagi - lagi tertawa.

"Lihat wajah sok cantikmu! Kau kira dengan wajah seperti ini Chanyeol akan tertarik padamu? Dalam mimpimu!"

Baekhyun mulai menangis, tidak masalah jika Kyungsoo menghina dan menyakitinya, namun jangan membawa Chanyeol. Ia sudah mengetahui kenyataan itu, tapi mendengar langsung dari bibir pedas Kyungsoo membuat ia semakin sakit.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak mau merasa bersalah dengan melihat tatapan Baekhyun tersebut. Namun entahlah, ia merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya.

"Aku penasaran sudah berapa banyak lelaki yang tidur denganmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng keras dengan wajah bercucuran air mata.

"Ayo jawab!" Bentak Kyungsoo keras hingga membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"S-satu." Jawab Baekhyun terbata.

"Pembohong! Tidak mungkin pelacur sepertimu hanya tidur dengan satu lelaki saja!"

"A-aku tidak berbohong, hanya satu orang yang pernah t-tidur denganku." Ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Sekali pembohong tetaplah pembohong! Kau pelacur kecil sialan—"

"Cukup Kyungsoo-ah! Ini terakhir kali aku melihatmu memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan tidak manusiawi, setelah ini aku juga tidak segan - segan padamu!" Sehun sudah berada dipuncak emosinya, ia tidak tahan melihat Kyungsoo yang bersikap seperti itu. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun sempat menjadi teman mereka.

"Sehun.. Kau.." Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya.

"Ketahuilah ini karena aku sayang padamu, aku tidak suka melihat kau menjadi seperti itu." Ucap Sehun mulai melembut, dan Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu pun mulai melunak.

"Baiklah, aku akan berhenti. Oh ya guys, aku bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti kalian yang sangat peduli padaku, tidak seperti seseorang yang tidak mempunyai seorang temanpun. Lagipula siapa yang mau berteman dengan pembohong." Sindir Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya, ia semakin sedih menyadari kehilangan teman - teman dan cintanya. Ia tidak memiliki siapapun lagi.

"Kyungsoo-ah.." Sehun memperingatkan.

Kyungsoo tertawa, lalu merangkul Sehun dan Chanyeol yang tingginya jauh berbeda darinya.

"Dengar ya teman - teman, aku tidak akan mengganggu sampah itu lagi. Tanganku bisa gatal – gatal, dia kan menjijikkan." Lalu keempatnya keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menangisi dirinya sendiri.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun menatap makanan dihadapannya dengan pandangan kosong, ia sudah tidak teratur makan sejak kejadian kebohongannya telah diketahui oleh teman – temannya. Tubuhnya bahkan semakin kurus, namun ia tidak pernah memperhatikan kesehatannya. Yang ia perdulikan hanyalah kesedihannya.

Seorang lelaki manis yang melihat Baekhyun duduk dipojok kafetaria tampak berdecak kecil, ia segera menghampiri sosok mungil yang kelihatan semakin mungil sejak tubuhnya semakin kurus itu.

Ia bertopang dagu memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih belum menyadari kedatangannya, lalu ia tertawa sedikit keras hingga menyadarkan lelaki mungil itu kedunia nyata.

"M-mau apa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun curiga, ia khawatir lelaki manis itu—Luhan juga akan membullynya.

"Kau sangat menyedihkan, kukira akan ada pertarungan sengit antara Kyungsoo si mata bola dengan Baekhyun si mata sipit. Ternyata hanyalah kemenangan telak Kyungsoo si mata bola." Luhan terlihat tidak semangat.

"Apa kau yang memberitahu mereka?"

"Uh? Aku tidak serendah itu."

Baekhyun menatap curiga, namun Luhan terlihat jujur. Kini keyakiannya mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol lah yang membuka rahasianya, dan itu membuat ia sedih sekali. Namun ia tidak punya hak untuk melarang, karena Chanyeol juga salah satu orang yang ia bohongi.

Luhan kembali berdecak kecil saat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang berubah seperti menahan tangis, dan ia tidak suka melihat hal itu.

"Oh ayolah,semua sudah terjadi. Tidak seharusnya kau seperti ini, kalau kau terus terpuruk seperti ini bisa – bisa kau akan terkena anorexia. Makanan itu untuk dimakan, bukan untuk dipandangi."

Baekhyun masih terlihat sedih, dan Luhan semakin kesal melihatnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau untukku saja!" Lalu Luhan mengambil makanan dari hadapan Baekhyun, dan melahapnya dengan wajah tak tau diri.

Baekhyun sempat terkejut, namun tiba – tiba ia tersenyum kecil. Ia memandang lelaki manis dihadapannya dengan wajah bersalah, seharusnya ia tidak pernah memperlakukan lelaki manis itu dengan kasar. Seharusnya sejak dahulu ia berteman dengan Luhan saja tanpa ada kebohongan, namun semuanya telah terjadi. Dan sekarang yang tertinggal hanyalah penyesalan.

"Maaf.." Lirih Baekhyun.

Luhan menghentikan kunyahannya, lalu menatap aneh.

"Atas apa?" Tanya Luhan dengan mulut penuh.

"Karena aku telah bersikap kasar padamu, aku benar – benar jahat padamu." Baekhyun hendak menangis, namun Luhan menghentikannya.

"Jangan menangis, aku bahkan tidak pernah benci padamu, hanya kesal saja. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi." Ucap Luhan santai.

Baekhyun memandang tidak percaya, ia kira Luhan akan berkata kasar dan tidak memaafkannya. Namun semuanya tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan.

"Syukurlah, aku senang sekali." Baekhyun tersenyum senang, dan itu adalah senyuman yang paling cerah sejak kejadian itu.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik tersenyum daripada menangis."Ujar Luhan sambil menyendokkan makanan kemulutnya.

Mendengar itu membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

 **-oOo-**

Seorang lelaki tampan tampak berjalan menuju mobilnya diparkiran kampus, ketiga sahabat baiknya telah pulang lebih awal karena urusan masing – masing. Sedangkan lelaki itu baru saja bertemu seseorang sehingga ia harus pulang lebih akhir.

Ia segera masuk kedalam mobil, lalu menghidupkan mesinnya. Belum sempat mobil melaju seseorang mengetuk kaca mobil dengan keras, membuat ia menjadi kaget. Ia menatap kesal orang yang mengetuk kaca mobilnya, lalu menurunkan kacanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya tanpa menatap wajah orang itu.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku mohon. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Mohon orang itu.

Chanyeol hanya menatap malas, lalu segera keluar dari mobilnya.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Ucap Chanyeol datar.

Orang itu yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun menatapnya sedih, lalu ia segera memeluk tubuh Chanyeol sambil terisak.

"Chanyeol-ah kumohon jangan menjauhi." Baekhyun kembali memohon.

Chanyeol yang kaget dipeluk tiba – tiba langsung menolak tubuh lelaki mungil itu, lalu menatap sekeliling yang kebetulan sedang sepi.

"Jangan pernah memelukku lagi sesuka hatimu! Aku tidak suka!" Bentak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sangat terkejut dengan bentakan Chanyeol tersebut, ia semakin terisak.

"Dengar! Sejak awal kita tidak pernah dekat, jadi aku tidak menjauhimu. Lagipula siapa yang mau dekat denganmu?"

Perkataan Chanyeol barusan sangat menohok, bahkan Baekhyun berhenti terisak dan menatapnya kaget.

"C-Chanyeol? K-kenapa kau mengatakan seperti itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, ia lebih memilih memandang pepohonan daripada memandang wajah Baekhyun yang tepat dihadapannya.

"Sejak awal aku tau ada yang salah denganmu, apalagi sikapmu yang terang – terangan menunjukkan rasa suka padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak suka itu, itu terlihat menjijikkan."

Lelaki mungil itu kembali menangis tanpa suara setelah mendengar kejujuran dari Chanyeol.

"Oleh karena itu, berhenti mengharapkanku. Hubungi ibumu, ia mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan jangan menangis, aku menyukai wanita, bukan pria yang cengeng seperti wanita." Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya, lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang semakin terisak. Tidak perduli orang – orang sudah melihat aneh kepadanya.

 **-oOo-**

Minseok dan Lay saling bertatapan saat mendengar semua cerita Baekhyun, sebenarnya mereka berdua telah mengetahui berita itu, banyak orang yang membicarakan soal Baekhyun. Namun mendengar sendiri dari lelaki mungil itu langsung, dan cerita tentang Chanyeol membuat mereka semakin kesal. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia tidak punya hati seperti Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun-ah! Kau harus segera melupakan Chanyeol dari pikiranmu!" Teriak Minseok berapi – api.

"Enyahkan dia dari pikiranmu! Lelaki seperti itu tidak pantas dicintai!" Lay ikut berteriak.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, ia tidak bisa melupakan Chanyeol. Ia sangat mencintai lelaki itu melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku masih punya harapan, Chanyeol menyukai wanita. Dan aku harus menjadi wanita." Lirihnya.

"Lalu kalau kau menjadi wanita kau kira ia juga akan mau padamu? Ada berjuta – juta wanita didunia ini, apa kau kira Chanyeol juga akan mau pada mereka? Tidak! Ia hanya akan memilih wanita yang sesuai dengan tipenya. Dan itu belum tentu kau!" Ucap Minseok kesal.

"Ia mengatakan berhenti mengharapkannya, itu artinya tidak ada kesempatan lagi untukmu Baekhyun-ah." Lay melembut saat melihat Baekhyun kembali menangis. Ia segera memeluk tubuh kurus itu.

"Kau tidak seharusnya seperti ini, berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri hanya karena seorang pria tak tau diri." Lanjut Lay.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah didalam pelukan Lay.

"Aku sangat mencintainya." Lirih Baekhyun sambil terisak.

Minseok menatap malas, jujur ia sangat kesal dengan sikap keras kepala yang Baekhyun miliki. Jika Baekhyun mau Minseok yakin ia bisa mendapatkan lelaki tampan yang kaya raya melebihi Chanyeol. Tapi apa? Lelaki mungil itu sangat keras kepala, dan lebih memilih lelaki yang bahkan tidak mau padanya.

"Kami akan mencari lelaki yang lebih baik untukmu, jadi lupakan dia!" Ujar Minseok.

"A-aku tidak mau, yang kuinginkan hanyalah Chanyeol."

Minseok dan Lay hanya bisa berpandangan kembali dengan wajah kesal.

 **-oOo-**

Sejak hari buruknya beberapa waktu lalu, sepertinya hari – hari buruk mulai kembali mendatanginya. Ia masih saja ditatapi sinis oleh beberapa orang, bahkan ada yang terang – terangan meludah dihadapannya. Tapi ia tidak perduli, masih banyak hal lain yang lebih penting dari hal itu. Dan salah satunya adalah tentang Chanyeol yang memiliki kekasih, Baekhyun benar – benar tidak terima saat mendengar gosip itu. Namun setelah melihat langsung saat Chanyeol sedang bersama dengan kekasih barunya yang sangat cantik mau tidak mau membuatnya percaya sekaligus amat sangat sedih.

Pacar Chanyeol sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya, wanita itu sangat cantik, anggun, kulitnya putih mulus tanpa noda, kakinya jenjang, tubuhnya ramping, juga tinggi, dan yang paling penting wanita itu terlihat serasi dengan Chanyeol. Dan melihat kenyataan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin sakit, ia tidak bisa apa – apa lagi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis dan mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Chanyeol-ah.."

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki pendeknya kearea kampus yang asing, ia tidak pernah ke fakultas itu, kepalanya beberapa kali bergerak kesana kemari mencari keberadaan orang yang ia cari. Tak ia hiraukan orang – orang yang menatap aneh kearahnya, ia terus berlalu hingga kearah kafetaria fakultas itu. Dan benar saja, dua orang temannya tampak sedang berbincang – bincang disana.

"Lay! Minseok!" Serunya. Lalu berlari menghampiri teman – temannya itu.

Lay dan Minseok menatap heran, bisa – bisanya Baekhyun ke fakultas mereka. Biasanya mereka hanya bertemu di bar dan diapartemen Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minseok heran.

Baekhyun merengut sedih, ia menceritakan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Bagaimana ia kagetnya mendengar berita tentang Chanyeol yang punya pacar, dan bagaimana ia melihat sendiri rupa pacar Chanyeol itu pun ia ceritakan.

"Wanita itu sangat sempurna." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Lalu kau harus menyerah." Ucap Minseok senang.

"Tidak! Justru itu aku berada disini. Tolong carikan pekerjaan untukku." Mohon Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa pekerjaan? Kita bisa kembali mencari lelaki kaya Baekhyun-ah." Kata Lay santai.

"Bukankah kau sudah bersama Suho?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Minseok tersebut membuat Lay kaget, ia langsung menyikut Minseok.

"Aku tidak masalah kau bersama Suho, Lay-ah. Dan sekarang aku tidak mau seperti itu lagi, aku ingin bekerja saja."

Lay tersenyum kikuk, lalu ia tampak berpikir.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu temanku mencari pekerja dibarnya, kalau kau mau aku akan menayakan padanya apakah masih ada pekerjaan untukmu." Ucap Lay, Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

"Cepat tanyakan Lay." Suruh Baekhyun.

"Sabarlah, kita akan kesana malam ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk senang.

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin bekerja?" Tanya Minseok penasaran.

"Aku ingin memiliki uang agar bisa secepatnya menjadi wanita, lalu akan melakukan perawatan agar aku bisa lebih dari wanita itu." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

Lay dan Minseok menatap tidak suka, dalam hati mereka berharap semoga Tuhan tidak mengijinkan agar keinginan Baekhyun terwujud.

"Yang benar saja, keinginan yang gila." Ujar Minseok kesal.

"Aku gila karena Chanyeol."

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun mendengus kesal melihat kepergian Minseok dan Lay, mereka berdua akan berkencan dengan pasangan mereka masing – masing sehingga mereka meninggalkan ia bersama pemilik bar yang sekarang duduk dihadapannya.

"Jadi Baekhyun-ssi, kau yakin mau bekerja disini?" Tanya pemilik Bar itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Ya, aku yakin."

"Tapi hanya ada pekerjaan sebagai host disini yang merangkap sebagai pelayan."

"Host?" Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya tanda tidak mengerti.

Pemilik Bar yang bernama Chen tersenyum, lalu mulai menjelaskan.

"Host itu adalah teman pendamping tamu untuk minum – minum, mendengarkan cerita mereka, juga menghibur mereka, dan membujuk agar mereka mau mengkonsumsi makanan dan minuman mahal disini, jika mereka tertarik padamu maka kau akan mereka bayar perjam. Dan itu akan menjadi gaji tambahanmu."

"Wah, seperti di Jepang." Ucap Baekhyun antusias.

Chen mengangguk.

"Namun penggunaan host disini masih sedikit, masih banyak yang belum tau. Hanya pelanggan tetap saja yang mengetahui, oleh karena itu kau juga merangkap sebagai pelayan."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Berdoa saja agar ada pelanggan yang tertarik padamu."

Chen tersenyum menggoda, hingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit salah tingkah.

"Oh ya, Baekhyun-ssi. Tolong naikkan berat badanmu, kau agak sedikit kurus."

Baekhyun menatap tubuhnya yang memang turun beberapa kilo, dan mulai sekarang ia berjanji akan menaikkan berat badannya kembali.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan yang banyak."

 **-oOo-**

Seumur hidup baru kali ini Baekhyun bekerja, walaupun bukan tempat yang asing baginya namun tetap saja ia merasa tidak nyaman apalagi saat beberapa pelanggan tampak menggodanya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan membuat pelanggan merasa nyaman meskipun ia tidak suka.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya keras saat teman sesama pelayan keluar dari ruang penyimpanan, ia juga ingin memiliki pelanggan yang menyewanya. Sudah tiga hari bekerja tapi belum ada satupun yang tertarik untuk menjadikannya host tetap, ia tau semua membutuhkan waktu. Namun ia ingin segera memiliki uang yang banyak agar bisa mewujudkan keinginannya.

Sambil menyusun botol bir Baekhyun tiba – tiba teringat dengan Chanyeol, tadi siang ia melihat Chanyeol bersama kekasihnya yang cantik itu sedang bergandengan tangan. Dan melihat hal itu membuat ia semakin sakit, rasanya ia ingin berlari dan melepaskan tautan kedua tangan itu. Karena tangan Chanyeol hanya tercipta untuknya, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan itu karena ia bukan siapa – siapa.

"Hey Baekhyun-ah, kalau sudah selesai keluarlah. Kita kekurangan pelayan diluar." Seru salah seorang pelayan.

"Iya, baiklah." Baekhyun mempercepat gerakannya menyusun botol, lalu keluar untuk menerima pesanan dari pelanggan.

Sebagian pelayan yang merangkap sebagai host sudah tidak tampak lagi, mereka sudah disewa pelanggan didalam beberapa ruangan kecil khusus pelanggan yang membutuhkan sewa host.

Baekhyun menuju seorang pelanggan yang berperawakan tinggi, dengan wajah yang sangat tampan.

"Anda ingin memesan apa, Tuan?" Ia tersenyum manis saat menanyakan pesanan sang pelanggan tersebut.

Sang pelanggan tampak menatap Baekhyun lama hingga membuat lelaki mungil tersebut sedikit salah tingkah.

"Apa kau host?" Tanya lelaki tinggi itu dengan suaranya yang besar.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, pikirnya ini kesempatannya untuk memiliki pelanggan sendiri.

"Iya, Tuan."

"Apa kau sudah punya pelanggan tetap?" Tanya lelaki itu lagi.

Kali ini Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Belum, Tuan. Aku masih baru disini."

Sang pelanggan tampak mengangguk pelan, lalu sedikit berdehem.

"Baiklah, aku pesan whiskey."

"Itu saja, Tuan?"

Lelaki tinggi itu mengangguk. Baekhyun sendiri merasa diberikan harapan palsu, padahal ia sudah berharap memiliki pelanggan sendiri. Apalagi lelaki ini sangat tampan, tapi sayang ternyata ia hanya diberikan harapan palsu saja.

Baekhyun pun berlalu begitu saja dengan raut kesal, hingga tak menyadari bahwa si pelanggan masih menatapnya. Lalu lelaki itu tersenyum tipis.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun menatap iri saat beberapa pelayan memasuki ruangan khusus pelanggan, ini sudah hari keenam dan ia belum memiliki pelanggan juga. Rasanya ia ingin protes pada Chen karena tidak mempromosikan dirinya, seharusnya ia dipromosikan agar pelanggan tau bahwa ia adalah host.

Baekhyun tau salah satu host yang sangat terkenal disini, namanya Jisoo, seorang lelaki tampan yang juga tinggi, ia mempunyai banyak sekali pelanggan. Berbeda jauh dengan dirinya yang mungil dan berwajah manis malah terkesan cantik, baik wanita dan pria mungkin tidak mempercayainya sebagai host. Mungkin ia terlihat kekanakan.

"Hey, Baekhyun! Kau melamun saja, lihat disana ada pelanggan." Ucap seorang pelayan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu menuju pelanggan yang ditunjuk. Namun belum sampai ditempat ia dikejutkan oleh sosok beberapa orang yang tampak memasuki bar. Mereka adalah orang – orang yang sangat ia kenal, salah satunya adalah..

"Chanyeol.."

 **TBC**

 **Maaf updatenya selalu lama, tapi kali ini gak lama2 banget lah ya. :D**

 **Soalnya kalau nulis gak mood, idenya selalu buntu. Jadi nulis kalau ada ide aja :v**

 **Selalu aku pengen ngucapin thank's buat yang review, favorite, dan follow cerita ini. Karena tanpa kalian, semangat ini udah gak ada lagi buat nulis. Rasanya udah terlalu tua buat hal2 kayak gini :D Tapi aku paling gak suka gantungin cerita, jadi sebisa mungkin aku bakal lanjutin cerita ini sampai tamat. Semoga :D**

 **Oh ya, bagi yang gak tau apa itu Host bisa cari sendiri di google, Host dijepang ya. Bukan Host di indonesia, karena Host di indonesia lebih terkesan kayak PSK yang lagi nemenin om-om buat minum2 terus digrepe2. Kalau dijepang kebanyakan sih gak terlalu yang berbau seksual, kecuali kalau mau dilanjut diluar kerja ya terserah. Cuma yang namanya dunia malam kebanyakan melenceng dari jalur, apalagi kalau alcohol udah masuk. Beh ya sudahlah gak ngerti lagi kayak gimana :v**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let Your Heart Be Mine Chapter. 7**

 **Title : Let Your Heart Be Mine**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts : - Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Kyungsoo – Luhan - Kai - Sehun**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : T**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si angkuh melakukan apapun agar bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol, termasuk dengan berbohong. Bagaimana kalau kebohongannya itu diketahui oleh Chanyeol dan teman – temannya?**

" _Hey, Baekhyun! Kau melamun saja, lihat disana ada pelanggan." Ucap seorang pelayan._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu menuju pelanggan yang ditunjuk. Namun belum sampai ditempat ia dikejutkan oleh sosok beberapa orang yang tampak memasuki bar. Mereka adalah orang – orang yang sangat ia kenal, salah satunya adalah.._

" _Chanyeol.."_

 **Chap. 7**

 **Happy Reading!**

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lama, hingga ia menyadari bahwa seorang wanita tampak memeluk lengan lelaki tampan itu. Melihat hal itu kontan saja membuat Baekhyun sangat kesal, rasanya ia ingin berlari dan memaki wanita itu. Namun ia masih waras untuk tidak melakukan itu.

Ia pun memilih untuk pergi, mengabaikan pelanggan yang akan ia datangi. Ia tidak perduli jika Chen marah jika mengetahui ia tidak bekerja, karena yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah menyendiri untuk memperbaiki suasana hatinya.

Ia pun menuju gudang, lalu duduk disudut penyimpanan. Air mata tampak meleleh dipipi mulusnya, ia terisak begitu saja untuk melampiaskan rasa perih dihatinya.

Ia sangat menginginkan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol tidak menginginkannya. Bahkan Chanyeol terlihat jijik dan tidak menyukainya yang cengeng seperti seorang wanita.

Chanyeol selalu bersikap kejam padanya, tetapi hal itu tetap saja tidak bisa membuatnya membenci lelaki tampan itu. Ia tidak tau mengapa pengaruh Chanyeol begitu kuat padanya, cintanya benar – benar tulus untuk lelaki tampan itu. Walaupun ia suka dengan rasa tulus namun berlebihan itu, namun tetap saja terasa menyakitkan.

"Kau tau, jika aku penakut aku pasti mengira kau itu adalah hantu karena duduk dan menangis disudut sana." Ucap seorang lelaki sambil tersenyum manis, lalu kemudian mendekat. Ia duduk tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang kaget hanya bisa mengusap air matanya cepat.

"Walaupun kita tidak begitu dekat, tapi kau bisa cerita padaku." Ucap lelaki itu lagi.

Baekhyun menatap bingung, tidak biasanya lelaki itu punya waktu kosong seperti ini.

"Kau tidak bekerja? Bagaimana dengan pelangganmu?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Hey, kau tidak mau cerita? Pelangganku sedang mabuk, mereka tidak menyadari aku pergi." Lalu lelaki itu tertawa.

"Ku tebak itu soal cinta." Lanjut lelaki itu menerka.

Baekhyun menunduk malu, ia tidak menyangka lelaki itu dapat menebak dengan jelas.

"Astaga, kau tidak perlu menangisi cinta. Kalau orang itu menyakitimu, kau bisa mencari yang lain."

"Tidak semudah itu, aku sangat mencintainya." Baekhyun berucap lemah.

"Oke baiklah, cinta membuat orang terlihat bodoh. Lalu sekarang kau bisa cerita tentang permasalahanmu, aku akan memberikan saran yang realistis. Katakan pada dokter cinta Kim Jisoo."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, sepertinya lelaki yang bernama Jisoo itu mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"Aku mencintai temanku sendiri, tapi ia tidak menyukaiku. Bahkan ia jijik padaku, ia menyukai wanita. Dan aku adalah seorang lelaki, oleh karena itu ia menolakku mentah - mentah. Sekarang ia telah memiliki pacar wanita, dan aku sangat cemburu." Ungkap Baekhyun, ia tampak ingin menangis kembali.

Jisoo mengusap - usap dagunya, ia tampak berpikir dengan wajah seolah – olah ia adalah seorang dokter cinta sebenarnya.

"Berat juga, tapi jawabannya hanya satu. Menyerah."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, ia mulai menangis.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah!" Pekiknya.

"Aku akan menjadi wanita!" Lanjutnya lagi.

Jisoo menatap kaget, ia terdiam lama menatap Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menunduk sambil terisak.

"Apa benar kau ingin menjadi seorang wanita?" Tanya Jisoo masih shock.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Apa orang tuamu tau tentang hal ini?"

Baekhyun yang masih terisak tiba - tiba terdiam, ia sama sekali tidak teringat dengan orang tuanya. Bagaimana jika orang tuanya mengetahui hal itu, pasti mereka sangat kecewa.

"Ku tebak belum." Ucap Jisoo.

"Pikirkan baik - baik, itu sangat salah. Lagipula lelaki itu belum tentu mau denganmu bahkan saat kau menjadi seorang wanita sekalipun."

Perkataan Jisoo benar - benar menusuk kedalam dihatinya, ia sangat sedih menyadari kenyataan tersebut. Padahal sebelumnya Minseok sudah pernah mengatakan hal tersebut, tapi ia selalu menutup diri untuk menerima kenyataan. Tapi sekarang ia tidak bisa menolak lagi, Jisoo adalah orang asing. Dan ia mengatakan kejujuran.

"L-lalu aku harus b-bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun terbata.

Jisoo menatap iba pada lelaki mungil itu, padahal sebelumnya mereka hanya saling bersapa saja. Tapi ternyata lelaki mungil itu punya kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Kau harus melupakannya walaupun sulit." Jawab Jisoo tegas.

Baekhyun hendak menggeleng untuk menolak, namun akhirnya ia memilih diam saja. Melupakan Chanyeol itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Kau tau, untuk melupakan seseorang kau butuh orang baru. Kau bisa belajar menyukaiku. Yah, itupun jika kau mau." Jisoo berdehem untuk mengusir rasa malunya.

Baekhyun menatap Jisoo bingung, hingga membuat lelaki itu semakin malu saja.

"Lupakan." Ucap Jisoo cepat.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil menyadari wajah memerah Jisoo, ia pikir teman barunya itu cukup lucu juga.

"Hey, sekarang kita bisa membahas soal pekerjaan." Jisoo berusaha mengubah topik untuk mengusir rasa canggungnya.

"Benar, aku tidak mau bersedih lagi. Sekarang beri tahu aku rahasia mendapatkan pelanggan." Ucap Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

"Uh, itu.. Kau harus, kau harus tampan! Ya, kau harus tampan!" Jisoo tertawa gugup, ia juga bingung kenapa.

"Apa aku kurang tampan?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

Jisoo mengamati wajah imut namun terkesan cantik itu hingga kembali memerah.

"Ternyata kau cantik juga." Ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Dari dulu tidak ada yang mengatakan aku tampan."

"Hahaha. Maaf, tapi aku mengatakan kebenaran." Jisoo tertawa kaku.

Baekhyun masih cemberut.

"Jika kau ingin pelanggan, kau harus memberi mereka kode bahwa kau siap menjadi pelayan mereka. Misalnya dengan kerlingan atau dengan senyuman. Biasanya pelanggan cukup peka." Jelas Jisoo menurut teorinya sendiri, buktinya banyak pelanggan yang tertarik padanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak 100%, tapi tidak salah dicoba."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti.

"Uh, Baekhyun-ah. Aku ingin keluar menemui pelangganku, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Tolong jangan menjadi wanita, dirimu yang sekarang sudah luar biasa. Cari lelaki yang menerimamu apa adanya." Setelah mengatakan itu Jisoo langsung keluar dengan terburu - buru.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Jisoo tersebut sempat tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka kata - kata Jisoo begitu berkesan untuknya, dan ia pun tersenyum kecil.

 **-oOo-**

Kai meletakkan gelasnya sambil menatap iri kearah pasangan yang tampak sedang berlovey dovey tanpa tahu tempat itu, menghiraukan teman - temannya yang terlihat tidak nyaman dengan tingkah keduanya. Apalagi Kyungsoo, ia tampak menggenggam erat gelasnya. Sesekali ia menatap pasangan itu dengan tatapan penuh kecemburuan.

Beberapa hari belakangan Kyungsoo memang selalu dihadapkan dengan pemandangan yang dapat membuat emosinya meledak, namun ia sudah dapat menahan emosinya karena mulai terbiasa. Namun tetap saja ia merasa kesal dan terbakar cemburu, apalagi jika pasangan yang dihadapannya itu sedang bermesraan. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memukul wajah wanita tak tau diri itu, seharusnya Kyungsoo lah yang berada diposisi wanita itu.

Sehun pun tak kalah kesal, ia baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya. Dan Chanyeol malah bermesraan dengan kekasih barunya, tentu saja ia kesal. Paling setidaknya jangan bermesraan dihadapannya.

"Astaga, apakah itu Baekhyun?" Tunjuk Kai pada seorang lelaki mungil yang tampak menunduk dalam sambil melayani pelanggan.

Baik Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol menatap kearah lelaki yang Kai tunjuk.

"Benar, itu memang Baekhyun." Ucap Sehun, ia bingung kenapa Baekhyun memakai baju pelayan.

"Cih! Apa dia bekerja disini? Dasar murahan! Dia memang pantas bekerja ditempat seperti ini!" Maki Kyungsoo yang ternyata masih kesal dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa kalian mengenal lelaki itu? Apa ia teman kalian?" Tanya wanita yang masih asik memeluk lengan Chanyeol.

"Ya, dulu ia adalah teman kami." Kai yang menjawab.

Kyungsoo mendelik tidak suka. "Dia tidak pernah menjadi teman kita! Lelaki menjijikkan itu tidak pantas pernah menjadi teman kita." Kyungsoo masih memaki.

"Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan sehingga kalian begitu membencinya?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

Chanyeol mengusap pipi wanita itu dengan lembut. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengibas - ibas tangannya tanda bahwa ia kepanasan.

"Kau banyak bertanya Hyeseok-ah. Intinya ia pernah menipu kami semua." Jelas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Wanita itu—Hyeseok mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak Chanyeol dengan manja.

Kyungsoo menatap keduanya dengan tatapan amat tajam, rasanya ia ingin membunuh wanita itu. Namun tiba - tiba ia tersadar bahwa bagaimanapun juga wanita itu lebih baik dari pada Baekhyun. Ia seribu kali tidak ikhlas jika Chanyeol justru bersama dengan lelaki mungil itu.

"Lelaki itu mencintai Chanyeol, ia bahkan berusaha keras agar bisa bersama Chanyeol." Ucap Kai membuka rahasia. Sehun yang berada disampingnya langsung menyikut lelaki berkulit tan itu.

Hyeseok membulatkan matanya saat mendengar hal itu. "Benarkah? Apa perlu agar aku memperingatkannya? Agar ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol adalah milikku."

Chanyeol menggeleng tanda tidak perlu, meskipun ia tau Baekhyun belum menyerah untuk mendapatkannya.

"Perlu sekali Hyeseok-ssi, kau bisa memperingatkannya dengan cara yang kasar sekalipun!" Kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah sinis.

"Kyungsoo-ah!" Chanyeol memperingatkan.

Kyungsoo langsung membuang muka dengan kesal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ingin ketoilet sebentar." Hyeseok melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berlalu menuju kearah toilet.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat seseorang tiba - tiba menariknya kasar menuju kearah tangga darurat, lalu orang itu menghempaskannya ketembok.

Baekhyun terpekik kaget saat merasakan tubuhnya menghantam tembok. Ia sangat kesal dengan pelakunya, ia hampir saja memarahi orang itu. Namun ia justru terdiam saat melihat wajah pelakunya.

"Apa kau yang bernama Baekhyun?" Tanya wanita itu mengintimidasi. Baekhyun mengangguk ragu.

Wanita itu atau Hyeseok menatap sinis kearah Baekhyun, lalu memandang dari bawah keatas dengan tatapan remeh.

"Apa benar kau menyukai Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun terperanjat kaget, pasalnya ia belum siap dicerca dengan pertanyaan itu. Apalagi oleh pacar Chanyeol sendiri.

"Kuanggap diam adalah tanda ya." Hyeseok menyimpulkan.

"Jadi begini Baekhyun-ssi, aku sebagai pacar Park Chanyeol merasa keberatan jika kau mencoba mendekatinya lagi. Kau tidak mau dianggap sebagai perusak hubungan orang lain, bukan? Oleh karena itu, tolong jangan mengganggunya lagi." Mohon Hyeseok, ia mencoba untuk bersikap santai padahal sebelumnya ia sempat merasa emosi karena Baekhyun cukup cantik sebagai seorang lelaki.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk dengan mata berkaca - kaca.

"Chanyeol hanya menyukai wanita sepertiku, dan kau adalah seorang lelaki. Aku rasa kau mengerti apa maksudku." Hyeseok tersenyum sinis. Lalu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan lelaki mungil itu.

Baekhyun merosot kelantai, ia tidak bisa membendung tangisnya lagi. Ia selalu sakit saat orang - orang mencoba menyadarkan siapa dirinya. Ia cukup tau diri, hanya saja cintanya pada Chanyeol begitu kuat. Sehingga ia harus menutup mata dan telinga dengan semuanya.

"A-apakah a-aku harus melupakan Chanyeol?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil terisak.

Tiba - tiba ia menggeleng kuat, ia tidak bisa melupakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah cinta pertamanya, dan ia berharap menjadi cinta terakhirnya.

Tapi merusak hubungan orang lain, apakah Baekhyun sanggup?

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun memandang sendu wajah manisnya dari pantulan cermin. Jemari lentiknya menelusuri satu persatu bagian - bagian wajahnya, mulai dari mata, hidung, lalu bibir. Jemari lentik itu berhenti lama dibibir, mengusap - usap bibir tipisnya dengan lembut.

Tiba - tiba ia menangis ketika mengingat ciuman pertama mereka, hingga ciuman kesekian kalinya yang selalu ia mulai duluan. Chanyeol tidak pernah memulai ciuman, karena lelaki tampan itu memang tidak menginginkannya.

Ia menangis semakin keras, hanya karena ia lelaki tidak seharusnya Chanyeol tidak memberinya kesempatan. Ia tau bahwa ia harus menghormati pilihan Chanyeol, namun ia tidak bisa. Ia sangat mencintai pria itu.

"Kau tidak pantas memperlakukanku seperti ini Park Chanyeol!" Jeritnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu! Dan kau harusnya memberiku kesempatan! Kau jahat! Kau kejam!" Baekhyun berteriak. Lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kau tidak suka melihatku menangis? Baik! Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan pernah menangisimu lagi!" Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun kembali menangis kencang. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya ia menangis untuk Chanyeol.

 **-oOo-**

Luhan membereskan kertas - kertas yang berserakan diatas mejanya, lalu memasukkan kedalam tas. Ia hendak melangkah pergi namun terhenti ketika melihat Baekhyun masih duduk disudut ruangan. Lelaki mungil itu tampak termenung.

"Ckck. Masih saja seperti ini." Luhan bersedekap dihadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit kaget, namun buru - buru tersenyum kecil.

"Hey!" Sapanya.

"Yak! Kau itu kenapa? Bukannya Kyungsoo sudah berhenti membullymu? Seharusnya kau kembali seperti semula, Baekhyun yang angkuh!" Ucap Luhan sedikit kesal.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, lalu menghela napas singkat.

"Menjadi orang lain itu sulit, lagi pula apa yang bisa membuatku kembali sombong? Orang - orang sudah tau bahwa aku ini si pembohong yang miskin."

"Tapi kau terlihat keren jika sombong, tidak seperti sekarang."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Ia juga sempat merasa dirinya keren, apalagi saat orang - orang takut padanya.

"Biarlah aku tidak terlihat keren, asal menjadi diriku sendiri."

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku sedang bingung sekarang, keluargaku mengalami masalah keuangan. Mereka menyuruhku bekerja agar aku bisa membiayai hidupku selama dikorea. Aish benar - benar!"

Baekhyun menatap penasaran.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya.

"Aish lalu apa? Aku harus mencari pekerjaan. Tapi aku tidak mengenal orang lain diluar kampus. Apa kau bisa membantuku? Kulihat dulu punya banyak kenalan orang kaya."

Lelaki mungil itu membuang pandangannya keluar. Dulu ia memang memiliki banyak kenalan, terlebih mantan - mantan pacarnya adalah orang – orang berada. Tapi itu dulu, sejak putus ia kehilangan kontak mereka. Lagipula siapa yang mau berteman dengannya setelah ia menghabiskan uang orang - orang itu.

"Aku tidak punya."

"Benarkah?" Luhan menatap tidak percaya.

"Aku sekarang bahkan bekerja di bar."

"Oh? Kau bekerja di bar? Ajak aku ikut denganmu! Please!" Mohon Luhan, ia mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Ini bukan pekerjaan mudah, kau tidak tau betapa kejamnya dunia itu."

"Aku tidak takut! Aku ini pemberani, jika mereka kejam, aku akan bersikap kejam juga! Seperti dirimu."

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, sepertinya Luhan tidak tau dunia kejam seperti apa yang ia maksud.

"Apa kau tega melihatku tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun? Yak! Kukira kita teman!" Luhan tampak merengut kecil, kontan saja Baekhyun menatapnya terkejut. Pasalnya Luhan menganggap ia teman. Dan ia sangat senang mengetahui hal itu.

"Baiklah, kau bisa ikut denganku nanti malam."

"Yeay!" Pekik Luhan senang dengan wajah kekanakan.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun menghela napas pendek ketika melewati tempat parkir, disana telah berdiri Kyungsoo yang tampak memandang rendah terhadap dirinya.

"Kulihat kau bekerja di bar, tempat itu cocok denganmu yang nakal." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tertawa remeh.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan Kyungsoo, ia juga telah berjaga - jaga agar Kyungsoo tidak menyakitinya lagi. Ia rasa perlakuan Kyungsoo yang kejam padanya sudah cukup.

"Menyedihkan." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun membungkuk lalu hendak segera pergi, namun ucapan Kyungsoo menahan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang kau suka menolakmu, dan justru memilih seorang wanita cantik? Apakah sakit?"

Baekhyun menutup mata agar bisa menahan emosinya.

"Kau tau rasanya, karena kau berada diposisiku."

Kyungsoo tertawa keras, bahkan sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Oh astaga Byun Baekhyun! Kau baru saja mempersamakan dirimu dengan diriku? Jelas jauh sekali! Sahabatku tidak pernah menolakku. Ia bisa saja putus dengan kekasihnya, tapi tidak denganku! Karena aku sahabatnya!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, ia tidak boleh menangis.

"Ah, apa kau lupa bahwa Chanyeol tidak mau dekat denganmu? Ia melihatmu sebagai seseorang yang menjijikkan."

"Cukup." Ujar Baekhyun tertahan.

"Ia juga tidak pernah mau melihat wajahmu, hanya saja aku terlalu bodoh pada waktu itu yang menerimamu sebagai teman."

"Apa kau dengar? Aku mengatakan cukup!" Pekik Baekhyun keras, Kyungsoo bahkan sampai terperanjat kaget.

"Jangan pernah bicara denganku lagi!" Setelah itu Baekhyun berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap kesal.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu!"

 **-oOo-**

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun!" Minseok menepuk pundak Baekhyun keras hingga membuat lelaki mungil yang disapa itu meringis kesakitan.

"Aish! Kau hampir meremukkan tulangku!" Sungut Baekhyun, Lay tertawa.

"Maaf." Minseok memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hey, kami sudah melihat pacar Chanyeol." Lanjut Minseok.

Baekhyun terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Minseok barusan.

"Ya benar, dia sangat cantik." Ucal Lay sambil memberikan satu jempolnya.

Baekhyun yang mengelap gelas hanya terdiam, ia menunduk dalam.

"Yak, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau itu tidak perlu berkecil hati. Karena wanita itu monster. Monster plastik!" Lalu setelahnya Minseok dan Lay tertawa keras sambil melakukan high five.

Baekhyun menatap keduanya bingung.

"Kau tidak mengerti juga? Mata, hidung, dan bibirnya itu palsu bodoh! Bahkan ia memotong dahi dan rahangnya agar terlihat sempurna." Jelas Minseok.

"Dari mana kalian tahu?" Tanya Baekhyun masih bingung.

"Pacar Minseok sekarang adalah dokter bedah plastik." Tutur Lay.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau berpacaran dengan seorang ahjussi?"

Minseok membuat tanda V ditangannya, lalu tertawa lebar.

"Aish, yang benar saja." Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng tidak menyangka.

"Aku menyuruhnya mendekati Chen, tapi ia tidak mau. Karena Chen itu playboy." Ucap Lay yang secara tidak sengaja Chen tampak baru keluar dari ruangannya.

"Hey! Kalian disini." Sapa Chen ramah.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk, sedangkan Minseok dan Lay tersenyum ramah.

"Ayo masuk keruanganku!" Ajak Chen, lalu Minseok dan Lay berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap bingung.

"Mau apa mereka kedalam ruangan Chen?" Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Jadi pacar Chanyeol adalah monster plastik? Kalau begitu aku lebih baik darinya." Menyadari kenyataan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit lebih lega, ia tampak bersemangat.

 **-oOo-**

Luhan tampak tertawa mengejek sambil mengibas poninya, sementara didepannya seorang lelaki mungil tampak mengipas diri sendiri seperti kepanasan.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin kau mendapatkan dua pelanggan sekaligus di hari keduamu bekerja? Tidak mungkin!" Pekik Baekhyun tertahan. Luhan tertawa semakin lebar.

"Bahkan aku sudah dua minggu lebih bekerja disini, namun belum juga mendapatkan pelanggan." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Mungkin aku beruntung." Sahut Luhan polos.

"Beruntung apanya? Kau itu.. Aish!" Baekhyun menggerutu kesal.

"Luhan hebat!" Tiba - tiba Jisoo muncul sambil bertepuk tangan. Luhan hanya tersenyum malu.

"Ck! Bagaimanapun aku ingin pelanggan!" Baekhyun memekik kesal, untung saat ini mereka berada diruang penyimpanan.

"Kau itu terlihat sangat kekanakan Baekhyun-ah, hanya ahjussi pedofil yang akan tertarik padamu." Ucap Jisoo jujur.

"Yak! Apa aku harus terlihat dewasa agar pelanggan mau padaku?"

Jisoo mengangguk ragu.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Pakai eyelinermu!" Sahut Luhan seperti mendapat ide.

"Ah, benar juga." Jisoo membenarkan.

"Dewasa itu bukan soal eyeliner." Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan keduanya.

"Paling setidaknya saat memakai eyeliner kau terlihat sexy." Kata Luhan dengan tatapan menggoda, Jisoo yang melihat itu hanya tertawa.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, mulai besok pakai eyeliner mu! Oke?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar perintah Luhan.

"Baiklah aku kedepan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membawa beberapa botol bir.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun memeluk nampan ditangannya dengan erat saat melihat Chanyeol menuju kearah toilet. Sedari tadi lelaki tampan itu hanya berdiam diri sambil meminum whiskey tanpa ditemani oleh sahabat - sahabatnya.

Baekhyun berharap bar ini adalah bar favorite Chanyeol, sehingga ia bisa melihat lelaki tampan itu lebih sering.

Tanpa memperdulikan pelanggan, Baekhyun lebih memilih mengejar Chanyeol. Ia berdiri diluar toilet menunggu Chanyeol keluar, namun lelaki itu cukup lama berada didalam. Hingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam.

Didalam toilet yang kala itu sedang sepi hanya terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri didepan wastafel, lelaki tampan itu tampak kaget saat melihat Baekhyun masuk kedalam.

"H-hey." Sapa Baekhyun gugup.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya diam sambil melihat Baekhyun dari pantulan cermin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun sangat terdengar basi, ia bahkan malu mendengar pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Mmm.. Maksudku. A-aku ingin bicara padamu." Ralat Baekhyun, ia menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang semula menatap cermin mulai merubah posisinya, ia bersandar ketembok menghadap Baekhyun.

"Katakan." Katanya datar.

"A-aku tidak akan mau menjadi wanita, aku ingin agar kau menyukai diriku apa adanya." Ucap Baekhyun gugup, pasalnya Chanyeol terlihat sangat kesal mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tersebut.

"Kenapa k-kau berpacaran dengan m-monster?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol terlihat bingung.

"Wanita itu. Dia tidak alami, dia itu monster plastik!"

Chanyeol tertawa sinis, lalu kemudian menarik kerah baju Baekhyun hingga membuat lelaki mungil itu tertarik kedepan. Wajah keduanya sangat dekat.

"Lalu kenapa?" Chanyeol mulai terlihat menyeramkan.

"S-seharusnya kau mencari yang alami s-sepertiku." Jawab Baekhyun terbata, sepertinya ia belum menyerah mendapatkan lelaki tampan itu.

"Lebih baik aku perpacaran dengan plastik, daripada dengan lelaki sepertimu!" Ucap Chanyeol sangat menohok.

"Kenapa kau sangat jahat padaku Chanyeol-ah?!" Pekik Baekhyun. Ia tidak menangis, ia menahannya karena Chanyeol tidak suka melihatnya menangis.

"Hentikan! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk menyerah?!" Chanyeol membalas dengan berkata keras.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol-ah!"

" _Bullshit!_ " Chanyeol hendak mendorong Baekhyun, namun melihat seorang lelaki tinggi yang baru saja masuk ketoilet membuat ia menghentikan gerakannya. Ia langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dari pundak Baekhyun.

"C-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap bingung, lalu kemudian berbalik hingga ia melihat seorang lelaki tinggi yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Kau disini? Aku mencarimu diseluruh bar ini." Kata lelaki tinggi itu tanpa basa basi.

Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"Apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kau pelayanku sekarang, kau harus melayaniku. Ayo!" Lelaki tinggi itu langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian keduanya dengan alis tertekuk, lalu kemudian berdecih kesal.

 **-oOo-**

Lelaki tinggi yang belum diketahui namanya itu tampak tersenyum tipis saat melihat Baekhyun menunduk dalam, sedari tadi lelaki mungil itu tampak tidak fokus. Ia bahkan tidak melayani pelanggan sebagaimana seharusnya.

"Jadi kau akan tetap seperti itu? Aku akan mengganti pelayan saja." Pria itu bersuara, hingga membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah! Jangan tuan! Kumohon jangan menggantiku. Aku akan melayanimu sekarang." Baekhyun menuangkan minuman kedalam gelas pria itu. Lalu tersenyum dengan manis.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Dan anda?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, karena jujur ia juga penasaran dengan pria itu. Apalagi pria itu lah dulu yang memberinya harapan palsu.

"Aku Kris Wu. Panggil saja Kris."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, Kris terlihat sangat dewasa. Ia tebak pria itu berusia 28 tahunan.

"Kenapa anda memilihku?"

Kris tertawa kecil, lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Hey, jangan terlalu formal. Anggap saja aku temanmu."

Baekhyun menatap aneh, jelas - jelas Kris terlihat lebih dewasa. Ia tidak mungkin bersikap tidak sopan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku belum terlalu tua. Aku masih 26tahun."

"Ah." Ternyata lebih muda dari dugaan Baekhyun.

"Aku memilihmu, karena aku tertarik padamu. Kau tidak tertarik padaku?"

Baekhyun tertawa gugup, lalu berdehem kecil.

"Uh, apa kau tidak ingin bercerita padaku? Kau mungkin punya masalah, mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu."

"Apa aku terlihat memiliki masalah? Justru kau lah yang terlihat memiliki masalah."

Lelaki mungil itu terdiam, ternyata Kris sudah tau. Ya, siapapun pasti tau jika melihat sikapnya sejak awal.

"Apa ini soal lelaki ditoilet tadi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu, ia tidak yakin harus mengatakan soal masalahnya pada orang yang baru saja ia kenal.

"Ah, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh."

Kris tau iya tidak seharusnya mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Baiklah, sekarang hibur aku! Kau harus bernyanyi sambil menari agar aku terhibur!"

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol memijat kepalanya yang mulai pusing karena pengaruh alcohol, ia berjalan sedikit lembat. Beberapa kali ia tampak tidak sengaja tertabrak beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia menatap kebeberapa ruangan khusus host yang disediakan oleh bar, lalu berdecih dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Saat akan kembali kekursinya seorang pelayan yang tak lain adalah Jisoo hampir saja bertabrakan dengannya, Jisoo itu baru keluar dari ruang host. Dengan sopan, Jisoo pun membungkuk.

"Maaf Tuan."

Chanyeol hanya berdehem, namun saat Jisoo akan pergi ia segera menahannya.

"Tunggu dulu."

Jisoo menatap bingung, ia kira lelaki tampan itu mungkin saja tertarik padanya.

"Ya, ada apa Tuan?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, ia menatap Jisoo sedikit ragu.

"Apa.. Apa kau tau dimana Baekhyun?"

Jisoo ber oh panjang didalam hati, sudah sewajarnya lelaki tampan seperti lelaki yang dihadapannya ini tertarik dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ada diruangan itu." Jawab Jisoo sambil menunjuk ruangan yang tepat disebelah kanan Chanyeol. Lalu setelahnya ia membungkuk dan pergi begitu saja.

Chanyeol menatap ruangan yang tertutup itu, lalu kemudian mendekat. Ia melihat kekiri dan kekanan. Beberapa orang yang terlihat mabuk berlalu tanpa memperdulikannya.

Ia pun membuka kenop pintu dengan ragu, namun ia segera menepis segala keraguannya. Kenop terputar, dan pintu sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka. Sehingga apa yang ada didalamnya mulai terlihat. Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya kaget saat melihat Baekhyun berada disana dengan keadaan berantakan..

 **TBC**

 **Maaf updatenya lama.** **Jangan lupa review, follow, dan favoritenya ya.**

 **Silahkan corat coret sesuka hati, karena saat butuh kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk kemajuan FF ini. Haha. :D Thank's.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let Your Heart Be Mine Chapter. 8**

 **Title : Let Your Heart Be Mine**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts : - Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Kyungsoo – Luhan - Kai - Sehun**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : T**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si angkuh melakukan apapun agar bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol, termasuk dengan berbohong. Bagaimana kalau kebohongannya itu diketahui oleh Chanyeol dan teman – temannya?**

 _Chanyeol menatap ruangan yang tertutup itu, lalu kemudian mendekat. Ia melihat kekiri dan kekanan. Beberapa orang yang terlihat mabuk berlalu tanpa memperdulikannya._

 _Ia pun membuka kenop pintu dengan ragu, namun ia segera menepis segala keraguannya. Kenop terputar, dan pintu sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka. Sehingga apa yang ada didalamnya mulai terlihat. Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya kaget saat melihat Baekhyun berada disana dengan keadaan berantakan.._

 **Chap. 8**

 **Happy Reading!**

Baekhyun semakin mengeraskan nyanyiannya, tubuhnya bergerak kesana kemari dengan gerakan tidak beraturan. Tiga buah kancing bajunya terlepas begitu saja, peluh tampak membasahi dahi dan punggungnya. Sepertinya ia benar - benar mabuk, terbukti dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan gerakannya yang tidak beraturan.

"We got that power! Power! Owww yeahhhh!" Teriaknya keras.

Lelaki tinggi yang berada dihadapannya tertawa lepas sambil bertepuk tangan, sepertinya ia senang oleh hiburan yang Baekhyun pertunjukkan.

"Bagus, suaramu benar – benar bagus." Lelaki tinggi itu— Kris memuji.

Baekhyun tertawa keras, lalu turun dari meja yang ternyata sejak tadi ia naiki. Hampir saja ia terjatuh jika Kris tidak menahannya.

"T-terima kasih Kris atas pujianmu." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan wajah kemerahan khas orang yang sedang mabuk.

Kris yang masih menahan tangannya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

"Kau mabuk berat, Baekhyun-ah." Ucapnya khawatir.

"Uh? Y-ya aku mabuk. Hahaha.. Baru kali ini aku mabuk seperti ini." Baekhyun masih tertawa lalu ia limbung kebelakang, untunglah Kris kembali menahannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kris memeluk bahu sempit lelaki mungil itu, lalu menuntunnya kearah pintu.

Saat pintu terbuka Kris terkejut bukan main saat melihat lelaki tampan berdiri disana, wajah lelaki tampan itu juga memerah menandakan bahwa ia juga mabuk.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Kris pada lelaki tampan yang berdiri didepan pintu itu.

Si lelaki tampan terlihat menatap tidak senang, apalagi saat melihat lelaki mungil yang berada dipelukan Kris tampak menggelayut manja. Padahal lelaki mungil itu sedang mabuk berat.

"Baekhyun.." Lelaki tampan itu— Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Kris. Ia menatap Baekhyun tajam.

Baekhyun yang dalam keadaan mabuk berat itu menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lalu tertawa, ia hendak melangkah menuju Chanyeol namun Kris menahannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau menungguku?" Baekhyun tertawa senang melihat Chanyeol berada dihadapannya.

"K-kau benar - benar murahan!" Ucap Chanyeol keras, ia benar - benar terlihat marah entah karena apa.

Baekhyun masih tertawa, namun sedetik kemudian ia terlihat sedih. Mungkin ia dalam keadaan mabuk, namun perkataan Chanyeol entah kenapa menusuk kedalam hatinya.

"A-aku t-tidak murahan, aku hanya murahan u-untukmu." Ujar Baekhyun, lalu kembali mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

Namun lagi - lagi Kris menahannya, entah kenapa ia tidak rela mendengar perkataan dua orang yang berada dihadapannya tersebut walaupun sebenarnya ia tau bahwa keduanya dalam keadaan mabuk, sehingga keduanya mungkin tidak sadar dengan apa yang mereka katakan.

"Ayo kita pulang." Kris menarik Baekhyun tanpa memandang Chanyeol sedikitpun, mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang Chanyeol tujukan pada mereka berdua.

"Aku mau Chanyeol! Aku mau pulang dengan Chanyeol!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil berusaha menggapai kearah Chanyeol.

Kris berusaha keras menghalangi, namun Baekhyun yang mabuk ternyata sangat kuat. Hingga Kris terpaksa mengangkat Baekhyun kepundaknya seperti mengangkat karung beras.

"Yak! Lepaskan! Chanyeol t-tolong aku!"

Chanyeol menatap kepergian keduanya dengan perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan, ia pun hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya dengan gusar.

"Sial! Ada apa denganku? Sepertinya aku mabuk berat. Sial!"

 **-oOo-**

 **Top of Form**

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kepala yang terasa pusing luar biasa, ia pun memijit pelipisnya pelan sambil mencoba mendudukkan dirinya dengan perlahan.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali.." Keluhnya sambil meringis pelan.

"Itu hangover." Ucap seseorang tiba - tiba. Kontan saja Baekhyun langsung tersentak kaget. Ia menatap pria yang berada dihadapannya dengan mata membola.

"K-Kris b-bagaimana bisa.. Astaga! Aku berada dimana sekarang?!" Pekik Baekhyun kaget, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia bukan berada dikamar sederhananya.

"Kau berada di apartemenku." Kris tertawa kecil melihat reaksi dari Baekhyun tersebut, menurutnya itu terlihat dangat lucu.

"Minumlah.." Ia menyodorkan coklat hangat kearah Baekhyun yang langsung diteguk cepat oleh lelaki mungil itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat apapun." Ucap Baekhyun setelah meneguk coklat hangatnya, ia nampak mengerutkan dahinya tanda berpikir.

"Aku bertanya dimana alamatmu, namun saat berada dimobilku kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri." Jelas Kris.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, lalu mencoba untuk bangkit.

"Aku mau pulang.." Ujarnya.

"Sepertinya kau melewatkan kuliahmu hari ini." Kris menggoda sambil menaikkan alisnya naik turun.

"Astaga!" Pekik Baekhyun, ia mendesis saat melihat jam yang berada diatas meja nakas.

"Sudahlah, libur satu hari tidak apa - apa."

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, padahal selama ini ia tidak pernah melewatkan satu mata kuliah apapun, apalagi ia selalu berada dikelas yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

Berbicara soal Chanyeol Baekhyun jadi mengingat kejadian tadi malam saat berada ditoilet bersama lelaki tampan itu.

"Chanyeol.. Apa dia pacarmu?" Tanya Kris ragu – ragu.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan Kris barusan, ia menatap Kris gugup.

"B-bukan.. T-tentu saja bukan.." Sejujurnya Baekhyun ingin sekali mengatakan ya, namun apa mau dikata Chanyeol memang bukanlah pacarnya.

"Tapi lelaki itu terlihat cemburu." Kris tidak yakin mengatakan hal itu, namun melihat tatapan tajam lelaki tampan itu tadi malam membuat Kris menyimpulkan hal tersebut.

"B-benarkah?" Baekhyun menarik pipinya keatas, ia tersenyum dengan lebar meskipun hatinya menolak mempercayai.

"Mmm.. Tidak pasti, karena ia mengatakan bahwa kau murahan." Kris dapat melihat wajah lelaki mungil itu berubah drastis, dan entah kenapa ia tidak suka melihat hal itu. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Maaf.." Ucap Kris pelan.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, ia segera mendekat kearah lelaki tinggi itu.

"Tidak apa - apa Kris, ia sudah biasa mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Dan kau tidak marah?" Entah kenapa Kris tidak suka saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Baekhyun diperlakukan dengan tidak pantas. Baekhyun tidak sepatutnya diperlakukan seperti itu, ia yakin Baekhyun orang yang baik walaupun ia belum terlalu mengenalnya.

"Sudah sepantasnya ia mengatakan hal seperti itu, karena aku ini bukan orang baik.." Kris hendak protes, namun Baekhyun menarik tangannya pelan.

"Kris, antarkan aku pulang.." Mohon Baekhyun dengan wajah sayu. Dan Kris pun hanya bisa mengangguk sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya dimeja nakas.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya yang terasa seperti hampir pecah dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya bergerak mengambil handphone yang tergeletak disampingnya.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Desisnya tertahan. Wajahnya memerah efek hangover dan marah.

Ia terlambat bangun, ada banyak pesan dan panggilan masuk yang ia yakini dari sahabat - sahabatnya.

Handphonenya kembali berdering, kali ini tanpa membuang waktu ia pun langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa?" Jawabnya tanpa basa basi, suaranya serak tanda baru bangun tidur.

Terdengar suara pekikan Kyungsoo dari seberang sana hingga membuat Chanyeol menjauhkan handphone itu dari telinganya.

"Yak! Kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

"Aku sakit.." Chanyeol berbohong, ia mengusap telinganya dengan malas.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak sedang bersama lelaki sialan itu, bukan?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, ia bingung dengan lelaki yang Kyungsoo maksud apalagi dengan kepalanya yang sedang sakit baru bangun tidur setelah semalam ia mabuk berat.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Tentu saja Baekhyun! Mengatakan namanya saja aku merasa jijik."

Chanyeol menghela napas pendek tidak habis pikir dengan Kyungsoo, bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo menuduh ia sedang bersama dengan lelaki murahan itu. Melihatnya saja membuat Chanyeol kesal setengah mati.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku sedang bersamanya, tuduhanmu itu benar – benar tidak berdasar!" Jujur Chanyeol kesal dengan tuduhan lelaki bermata belo itu, ia menutup matanya menahan emosi.

"Benarkah? Baguslah, hari ini kalian berdua tidak datang. Kukira ia merayumu, ternyata tidak. Aku sangat bersyukur sekali."

Chanyeol tiba - tiba mengingat kejadian tadi malam, dan hal itu membuat ia semakin kesal.

"Pasti ia bersama lelaki tinggi itu, dasar murahan.." Desisnya pelan, tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Apa? Siapa murahan? Aku?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, ia langsung mematikan handphonenya tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun.

Chanyeol yakin seyakin yakinnya bahwa ia tidak sedang cemburu, namun mengingat kejadian tadi malam membuat dirinya kesal setengah mati. Ia bahkan tidak sadar mengapa ia menunggu dipintu ruangan tempat Baekhyun bekerja, padahal seharusnya ia segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aku pasti sedang mabuk berat sehingga tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan." Ucap Chanyeol mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Ia mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya.

"Yah itu pasti, aku tidak sedang cemburu atau apapun. Yang benar saja aku cemburu melihatnya bersama orang lain." Lanjutnya kesal, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Namun saat kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam ia langsung melemparkan bantalnya kesal.

"Ck! Brengsek! Aku sedang tidak cemburu! Sialan!"

 **-oOo-**

Setelah mata kuliah pertama selesai Baekhyun segera merapikan buku catatannya yang berserakan dimeja, ia hendak memasukkan bukunya ke tas saat Luhan tiba - tiba datang dengan wajah antusias.

"Astaga, besok festival kampus. Keren!" Pekik Luhan heboh.

Baekhyun sempat berhenti sebentar saat mendengar pekikan Luhan, namun kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan memasukkan buku kedalam tas.

"Lalu?" Respon Baekhyun singkat, ia terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Hey, apa kau tidak akan membuat pertunjukan seperti tahun - tahun sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, pertunjukan apanya? Ia bahkan tidak tahu besok adalah festival kampus. Namun, jika ia ingat pun juga tidak akan merubah apapun. Tahun - tahun sebelumnya ia tampil dengan Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo, ia adalah vokalis. Sekarang semuanya hanyalah tinggal kenangan, dan ia merasa sangat sedih sekali.

Luhan sangat mengerti dengan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan, oleh karena itu ia langsung menggenggam tangan lelaki mungil itu.

"Maksudku adalah kau tampil sendiri dipanggung, suaramu sangat bagus. Kau bisa bernyanyi solo." Kata Luhan berusaha menguatkan, ia meremas tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng, ia terlihat sendu. Matanya menatap kedepan dengan pandangan sayu.

"Tidak mungkin, orang - orang hanya akan meneriakiku dan menyuruhku turun dari panggung."

Luhan hendak membantah, menurutnya sebenci apapun orang - orang padanya namun jika mendengar suara malaikat Baekhyun semuanya pasti akan luluh. Sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan dahulu. Tapi Luhan memilih diam, dan hanya mengelus jemari lentik lelaki mungil itu.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau, tapi besok kita harus bersenang - senang. Apa kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mulai tersenyum kecil, ia tidak sabar bersenang - senang dengan Luhan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia ingin merasakan kembali memiliki seorang sahabat.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita bersenang - senang!"

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun memandang berkeliling dengan tatapan sendu, suasana yang ramai karena kegiatan festival kampus membuat ia teringat ketika masih bersama sahabat - sahabatnya dahulu. Jika ada kegiatan kampus seperti ini biasa mereka akan berjalan dari satu stan ke stan yang lain, mencoba makanan yang dipajangkan, bertengkar kecil saat membeli pernak pernik, membuat pertunjukan yang menyihir semua penonton, namun semuanya kini tinggal kenangan. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napas singkat mengingat semua memori yang berputar dikepalanya.

"Hey, jangan melamun. Kita akan bersenang - senang hari ini, ingat?" Luhan menyikut Baekhyun sambil menjilat lelehan es krim-nya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, serius ia hampir saja lupa dengan keberadaan Luhan.

"Baiklah, jadi kemana kita sekarang?"

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu pandangannya berhenti ketika melihat tenda berwarna gelap dengan nuansa horor, ia berbinar senang.

"Ayo kita kesana! Aku ingin diramal!" Seru Luhan sambil menarik Baekhyun cepat, lelaki mungil itu sempat terkejut dan hendak menolak. Namun melihat Luhan yang begitu gembira membuat Baekhyun menjadi tidak tega jika menolaknya.

"Baiklah, tapi pelan - pelan."

Luhan tidak mendengarkan, ia tetap menarik Baekhyun dengan tergesa - gesa. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak tersandung apapun, jika tidak tentu ia akan menghajar lelaki manis itu.

Sesampainya didalam tenda keduanya melihat seorang peramal yang memakai topeng dengan pernak pernik norak yang bergelantungan dileher dan kepalanya, bajunya berwarna hitam yang terlihat terlalu besar.

Peramal itu mendongak setelah sebelumnya hanya menatap bola kristal, ia agak sedikit kaget. Namun baik Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya.

"Halo, Byun Baekhyun." Sapa si peramal dengan suara besar yang dibuat - buat.

Baekhyun dan Luhan jelas saja kaget, bagaimana bisa si peramal tau dengan nama Baekhyun.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung, ia meneliti peramal yang hanya terlihat mata dan bibirnya itu saja.

"Aku tau, karena aku seorang peramal." Jawab si peramal yakin.

Baekhyun berucap oh panjang, sedangkan Luhan memberikan jempolnya memuji betapa hebatnya si peramal.

"Kau kesini karena urusan asmara bukan?"

Lelaki mungil itu mengangguk ragu, sejujurnya yang mengajak kesini adalah Luhan. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk diramal.

"Y-ya.."

"Duduklah, aku akan meramalmu."

Baekhyun dan Luhan pun mendudukkan tubuh keduanya, lalu menatap si peramal lekat - lekat.

"Kutebak namanya adalah Park Chanyeol, apakah benar?"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget, bagaimana bisa si peramal mengetahui hal itu. Tiba - tiba ia merasakan hawa yang tidak enak menyergap dirinya.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hmm.." Si peramal menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya menyentuh dagu tampak seolah berpikir.

"Kurasa ia sedang meramalmu." Bisik Luhan, Baekhyun tak memperdulikannya.

"Kurasa ini berat.." Ucap si peramal akhirnya.

"Berat? Apanya yang berat?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung, ia melihat kearah Luhan yang juga kebingungan.

"Hubungan kalian, hubungan kalian tidak akan mulus. Selalu ada rintangan yang akan menghalangi kalian. Suatu saat nanti lelaki itu akan bersama seseorang, tapi bukan denganmu."

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar jawaban si peramal, ia terlihat tidak suka.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Baekhyun kembali, kali ini dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"Aku tahu karena aku seorang peramal."

Gebrakan yang tiba - tiba dilakukan oleh Baekhyun membuat baik si peramal maupun Luhan menjadi kaget luar biasa. Mereka tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan melakukan hal itu.

"Kau itu hanya seorang peramal, kau bukan Tuhan! Oleh karena itu berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak - tidak! Pembohong!" Teriak Baekhyun, lalu ia berlari keluar tenda itu dengan wajah merah menahan amarah.

Luhan yang baru tersadar segera menyusul keluar, meninggalkan si peramal yang menatap kesal.

"Astaga mereka belum membayar!" Kesalnya. Ia langsung membuka topengnya, lalu mengipas wajahnya yang kepanasan.

"Serius Baekhyun terlalu sensitif jika itu menyangkut Chanyeol, padahal aku mengatakan itu agar ia segera menjauhi lelaki brengsek tapi tampan itu." Ucapnya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, ia berdecak kecil.

"Tapi ya sudahlah, itu semua terserah pada Baekhyun. Yang terpenting, kau Lay sudah bekerja dengan baik." Pujinya pada diri sendiri sambil tersenyum bangga.

 **-oOo-**

Luhan berlari kecil agar menyamakan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu benar - benar berjalan dengan cepat. Beberapa kali bahkan Luhan hampir bertabrakan dengan orang – orang yang berada disampingnya.

"Yak! Pelan - pelan bodoh! Kakimu itu pendek tapi bisa berjalan secepat itu.."

Baekhyun menggeram kesal, tangannya terkepal kuat. Ia mengabaikan Luhan.

"Sudahlah, paling setidaknya kita belum membayarnya." Ucap Luhan, lalu ia menghalangi jalan lelaki mungil itu.

"Serius, apa yang kau lihat dari lelaki itu? Apa karena ia tampan dan kaya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, tentu saja bukan karena itu. Tampan dan kaya adalah bonus.

"Aku mencintainya tanpa alasan." Jawab Baekhyun tegas.

"Oh benarkah? _Cheesy_ sekali." Luhan menatap tidak berminat, baginya itu hanya omong kosong. Bagaimana bisa mencintai seseorang tanpa alasan.

"Aku serius, aku jatuh cinta padanya saat pandangan pertama."

Luhan memasang wajah datar saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun barusan, benar - benar seperti drama saja.

"Itu artinya kau hanya mencintai fisiknya, kau hanya melihat ketampanannya."

Lelaki mungil itu tidak terima, ia menatap Luhan sengit.

"Aku mencintainya apa adanya, bahkan jika ia gendut dan miskin sekalipun."

"Oh." Jawaban singkat Luhan barusan membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal.

Ia hendak marah dan memukul kepala lelaki manis itu agar ia sadar bahwa cinta Baekhyun memang tulus, namun suara microphone yang terdengar kuat menghentikannya.

Festival musik dikampus telah mulai, Luhan segera menariknya.

"Ayo kesana, mungkin saja ada cinta pandangan pertamamu itu disana." Sindirnya.

 **-oOo-**

Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan dari penonton mulai mendominasi saat salah satu band kampus baru saja tampil, beberapa pekikan gadis – gadis terdengar saat sang vokalis yang berwajah lumayan tampan tampak tersenyum kearah penonton sebelum turun dari panggung.

Baekhyun dan Luhan tampak ikut bertepuk tangan, keduanya terlihat menikmati acara ini. Luhan paling bersemangat, ia bahkan sampai melambai – lambaikan tangannya saat melihat sang vokalis menatap kearah mereka.

"Kau lihat Baek? Ia melihat kesini tadi." Ucap Luhan masih bersemangat.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penonton, namun ia tidak menemukan sosok lelaki tampan pujaan hatinya. Ia pun menghela napas singkat.

"Baiklah, guys! Mungkin ini adalah grup band yang paling kalian tunggu – tunggu! Aku benar – benar tidak sabaran!" Pekik sang MC hingga membuat beberapa penonton ikut terpekik juga.

Baekhyun hanya berdecak kecil, menurutnya para gadis itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Baiklah! Langsung saja kita panggilkan Rich Group!"

Dan empat orang lelaki yang tampak berpakaian casual naik keatas panggung, melihat itu para fans mereka yang kebanyakan adalah wanita langsung memekik seperti kesetanan. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun, ia bukan wanita namun ia juga ikut memekik karena terkejut melihat sang pujaan hati berdiri disana dengan senyum tampan yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan.

"Astaga Luhan~ah!" Baekhyun meremas tangan Luhan dengan kuat, ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya agar meredam pekikannya.

"Ya ampun, apa hebatnya mereka. Dan apa – apaan dengan nama Rich group? Dasar sombong!" Ucap Luhan ketus. Ia bersedekap dengan pandangan malas.

"Lebih baik kita pergi saja!" Ajak Luhan, tentu saja ia langsung mendapat pukulan dikepalanya.

"Aku baru melihat Chanyeol dan kau mengajakku pergi? Dasar bodoh!" Kesal Baekhyun. Namun kekesalannya berubah saat suara petikan gitar Chanyeol mengalun lembut ditelinganya.

Ia terbuai saat mendengar alunan lembut melodi gitar dan paras tampan Chanyeol yang menyatu bagaikan sebuah oase dipadang pasir. Matanya tak dapat berkedip barang sedetikpun karena menikmati apa yang ada dihadapannya itu. Rasanya sempurna, Chanyeol terlalu sempurna. Chanyeol bisa bermain gitar, bass, piano, drum, dan banyak alat musik lainnya. Ia tampan, tinggi, dan kaya. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa mengalahkan kesempurnaan Chanyeol dimatanya. Bahkan ia tidak berani menjamin ada lelaki lain sesempurna Chanyeol.

Anggap ia berlebihan karena begitu mengagumi lelaki berparas tampan itu, namun itulah adanya. Bahkan sekalipun ia mencoba untuk melupakan lelaki tampan itu rasanya pasti akan sangat sulit sekali, ia sudah mencoba, tetapi berakhir dengan kegagalan.

Suara lembut Kyungsoo yang sedang bermain piano mengalun lembut, ia menyanyikan lagu _What is Love_ dari boyband favorit Baekhyun. Dikirinya tampak Sehun dengan serius memetik bass-nya. Dibelakangnya Kai menabuh drum dengan pelan, ia sesekali tersenyum saat melihat para fans mereka mengambil gambar secara gratis. Sedangkan Chanyeol berada disebelah kanannya, lelaki tampan itu menatap kedepan dengan wajah dinginnya.

Baekhyun ikut mengabadikan aksi panggung mantan teman – temannya itu, ia memotret Chanyeol dari kamera ponselnya dan mengagumi betapa sempurnanya Chanyeol bahkan saat difoto sekalipun. Ia langsung menjadikan foto Chanyeol yang sedang memetik gitarnya itu sebagai walpaper handphonenya.

Lagu sudah hampir setengah, sedangkan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mendengarkan, ia hanya berfokus menatap lelaki tampan pujaan hatinya.

"Sebenarnya suara Kyungsoo bagus, tapi suara malaikatmu tidak terkalahkan." Kata Luhan hingga membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

Baekhyun tau bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki suara yang bagus, namun selama ini ia lah yang diberikan kepercayaan untuk menyanyi diacara festival kampus seperti hari ini. Karena menurut Kyungsoo suara Baekhyun itu tidak ada duanya.

Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berubah, Kyungsoo mau tidak mau menunjukkan suara aslinya dihadapan semua orang. Dan pujian yang samar – samar ia dengar dari penonton diacara itu membuatnya ikut tersenyum meskipun juga sakit saat melihat lelaki bermata belo tersebut.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun tertawa keras saat memakaikan topeng monyet kepada Luhan, ia benar – benar senang apalagi saat Luhan memperagakan monyet berjalan sambil menggaruk – garuk kepala dan pantat. Ia sudah memegangi perutnya karena tidak tahan dengan kelucuan Luhan itu. Tetapi tawanya tiba – tiba menghilang saat melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tampak berjalan kearah mereka. Baekhyun seketika langsung terdiam.

Luhan yang bingung karena tidak mendengar tawa Baekhyun lagi pun melepaskan topeng monyetnya, dan langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat arah pandang lelaki mungil itu.

"Menyingkirlah, aku tidak mau bajuku bau karena terkena baju murahanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang walaupun pelan namun terdengar sengit dan kejam.

Baekhyun menyingkir hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok ruangan kelasnya, sedangkan Luhan ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

Chanyeol berdehem sebentar sebelum melalui kedua lelaki yang menyandar ketembok tersebut. Baekhyun menahan napas saat aroma vanilla dari tubuh Chanyeol menyeruak masuk keindra penciumannya, itu adalah aroma yang sangat menyenangkan dan jantan. Kyungsoo mengekor dibelakang Chanyeol, ia tersenyum licik saat melihat wajah terdiam Baekhyun, apalagi dengan bando kelincinya.

"Padahal ia yang bau keringat. Dasar mata belo!" Umpat Luhan pelan saat kedua lelaki dengan tinggi badan kontras itu masuk kedalam ruangan kelas.

"Mau apa mereka masuk kedalam kelas, tidak ada jadwal hari ini." Lanjut Luhan curiga. Ia berjalan kearah jendela kaca, lalu mengintip pelan – pelan.

"Sedang apa mereka?"

Pertanyaan Luhan barusan membuat Baekhyun sedikit penasaran, ia pun berjalan kearah jendela dan ikut mengintip seperti yang Luhan lakukan.

Awalnya hanya normal saja, ia melihat Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Keduanya terlihat serius, namun lama kelamaan Chanyeol terlihat mengusak rambut Kyungsoo sambil tertawa. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tertawa selepas itu, dan jujur hatinya sakit melihat Chanyeol tertawa saat bersama orang lain, dan menjadi dingin ketika bersamanya. Ia cemburu? Tentu ia sangat cemburu. Ia bahkan hanya dianggap seperti kotoran yang mengganggu oleh Chanyeol.

Diam – diam Baekhyun meremas dada kirinya sambil mengingat semua perlakuan Chanyeol padanya, Chanyeol yang begitu membencinya, Chanyeol yang berkata kasar padanya, Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya menjauh, Chanyeol yang tak menginginkannya, Chanyeol yang.. Ah bahkan ia tidak sanggup mengingat semuanya. Hatinya terlalu sakit mengingat semua itu.

Baekhyun tidak menangis, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak menangis untuk laki – laki seperti Chanyeol. Ia pun memundurkan langkahnya dengan senyum kecewa, Luhan yang melihatnya menjadi kebingungan.

"Baek? Kau tak apa?" Tanya Luhan khawatir, ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"S-seharusnya aku segera melupakan laki – laki brengsek itu sejak awal, sehingga aku tidak harus menderita seperti ini. Seharusnya.. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mengenalnya." Lirih Baekhyun, wajahnya memerah namun ia tidak menangis.

Luhan menghela napas singkat lalu segera mengusap punggung Baekhyun, ia mengerti betapa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan walaupun ia tidak tau apa saja yang Baekhyun alami dengan laki – laki tinggi itu.

"Semuanya sudah terjadi Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak perlu menyesali semuanya. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah menyadari bahwa mengharapkan laki – laki seperti Chanyeol adalah hal yang sia – sia."

"Kau benar Luhan-ah. Aku—" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya, ia menunduk dalam sambil tersenyum miris.

" M-mulai sekarang aku akan melupakan Chanyeol, aku berjanji. Aku terlalu berharga untuk laki – laki seperti dia. Laki – laki brengsek! A-aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya..!" Pekik Baekhyun tertahan. Luhan langsung merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukan.

"Benar Baek, kau harus berjanji pada dirimu sendiri."

"Aku berjanji, aku akan berusaha melupakan Chanyeol!"

 **TBC**

 **Hai, gak terasa ya udah lebih dari setahun aku membiarkan cerita ini gak dilanjut sampe berdebu. :D**

 **Aku harap masih ada yang mau baca cerita ku ini, kalaupun ada readers baru semoga mau berbaik hati untuk memberi kritik dan saran dikotak review. :') Karena saran dan masukan kalian sangat berharga untukku dan kelanjutan cerita ini. Jangan lupa follow dan favorite ya. Terima Kasih.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Let Your Heart Be Mine Chapter. 9**

 **Title : Let Your Heart Be Mine**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts : - Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Kyungsoo – Luhan - Kai - Sehun**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : T**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si angkuh melakukan apapun agar bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol, termasuk dengan berbohong. Bagaimana kalau kebohongannya itu diketahui oleh Chanyeol dan teman – temannya?**

" _Kau benar Luhan-ah. Aku—" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya, ia menunduk dalam sambil tersenyum miris._

" _M-mulai sekarang aku akan melupakan Chanyeol, aku berjanji. Aku terlalu berharga untuk laki – laki seperti dia. Laki – laki brengsek! A-aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya..!" Pekik Baekhyun tertahan. Luhan langsung merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukan._

" _Benar Baek, kau harus berjanji pada dirimu sendiri."_

" _Aku berjanji, aku akan berusaha melupakan Chanyeol!"_

 **Chapter. 9**

 **Happy Reading!**

Senyum ramah tak pernah lepas dari bibir seorang lelaki mungil yang tampak membawa nampan ditangannya, sesekali ia tampak mengedip nakal saat beberapa pria melontarkan kata – kata menggoda kepadanya.

Kadang - kadang ia sampai harus menyingkirkan tangan – tangan nakal itu jika mereka sampai kelewat batas, tentu saja dilakukan dengan cara yang baik. Jika ia hanya seorang pelayan ia pasti tidak akan mau meladeni pria – pria genit itu, hanya saja statusnya adalah seorang pelayan yang merangkap menjadi seorang host, sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus bersikap ramah agar para pria itu tertarik padanya dan menjadikan ia host mereka.

"Jika ini bukan karena pekerjaan aku tidak sudi dilecehkan!" Ucap lelaki mungil itu yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun

"Aku juga tidak mau diperlakukan seperti itu jika bukan karena pekerjaan." Keluh Luhan sambil mengelap beberapa botol bir yang ada ditangannya.

"Kadang – kadang aku merasa bahwa pekerjaan ini salah, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Lanjutnya sedih.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan ia juga menyadari hal itu, namun ia juga tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Paling setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada mengencani pria kaya, lalu merampas hartanya." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Luhan ikut tertawa, lalu menatap sengit dengan mimik menahan tawa.

"Kau harus mengajariku caranya mendapatkan pria kaya, aku juga ingin merasakannya."

"Kau harus sexy." Kelakar Baekhyun.

"What? Aku bahkan jauh lebih sexy dari mu!"

"Aku tidak yakin kau sexy." Goda Baekhyun sambil menatap remeh dari atas kebawah.

"Yak! Aku itu—" Luhan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya saat melihat lelaki tampan muncul dari pintu ruang penyimpanan. Ia langsung menyikut Baekhyun kuat hingga membuat lelaki mungil itu menatap kedepan.

"K-Kris..?" Baekhyun sedikit tergagap saat melihat sosok tampan Kris dihadapannya, ia langsung merutuki dirinya yang entah kenapa menjadi gugup seperti itu.

"Ternyata kau disini." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum tampan hingga membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan meleleh seketika.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku sekarang.." Lanjutnya masih dengan senyum tampannya. Mendengar itu Luhan langsung memekik tertahan, sedangkan Baekhyun memerah dan semakin gugup. Dalam hati berkali – kali ia mengucap kata sial karena ia merasa sekarang wajahnya benar – benar memerah, dan itu benar – benar memalukan.

"O-oke.. Ayo kita keluar.." Ajaknya pada Kris tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang mencubitnya bertubi – tubi dari belakang.

-oOo-

Baekhyun menuangkan minuman kedalam gelas Kris dengan pelan sambil tersenyum lembut, wajahnya sudah berhenti memerah dan ia sudah berhasil menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Sebenarnya ia cukup bingung kenapa ia bereaksi demikian, mungkin karena Kris yang sangat tampan atau karena terakhir kali mereka bertemu justru berada diapartemen Kris sehingga ia merasa malu bertemu kembali. Atau.. Entahlah, Baekhyun sendiri sangat bingung dengan perasaannya.

"Sudah berapa hari kita tidak bertemu, aku benar – benar merindukanmu." Ucap Kris santai seolah – olah apa yang ia katakan adalah bukanlah hal yang besar, padahal ia tidak tau bahwa lelaki mungil yang berada dihadapannya mendadak gugup kembali.

"B-benarkah?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil, ia tidak yakin pria itu merindukannya.

"Ya, benar. Aku merindukan sosokmu yang menggemaskan."

Kali ini Baekhyun tertawa agak keras, ia cukup heran kenapa Kris menganggap ia menggemaskan. Padahal selama ini ia tidak pernah bertingkah menggemaskan.

"Aku? Menggemaskan? Apa kau bercanda?"

Kris mengangguk pasti, ia menopang dagunya diatas meja lalu memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan memuja.

"Kau memang menggemaskan, sebenarnya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu aku sudah merasa heran melihat ada puppy tersesat disini."

Baekhyun kembali memerah, padahal Kris hanya menganggap ia seperti anak anjing tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa itu adalah suatu bentuk pujian.

"Oleh karena itu aku mengadopsimu." Lanjut Kris sambil terkekeh.

"Yak!" Baekhyun tertawa malu, lalu mengesampingkan rasa malunya ia pun memberanikan diri untuk melakukan hal sama dengan Kris. Ia juga menopang dagunya sambil menatap pria dihadapannya itu dengan senyum manis.

"Ku kira kau itu pria yang dingin dan menyebalkan, ternyata seorang pria _cheesy_. Dasar penggombal!"

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama, tawa yang benar – benar lepas dan seolah tanpa beban. Baekhyun sendiri merasakan kehangatan dihatinya dengan moment seperti ini, jarang – jarang ia bisa merasa nyaman berada didekat seorang pria.

"Aku ingin tau lebih banyak tentangmu." Ucap Kris sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Kenapa? Justru aku yang ingin mengetahui tentang dirimu, Kris."

Kris menggeleng tanda tidak setuju.

"Tidak ada yang menarik tentangku, aku lebih tertarik cerita tentang dirimu."

"Apa kau tidak ingin aku mengetahui tentang dirimu, huh? Kau ingin terlihat misterius?" Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

"Pria yang misterius terlihat lebih keren, apa aku terlihat keren sekarang?" Kris langsung berpose sok keren hingga membuat tawa Baekhyun pecah. Lelaki mungil itu sampai harus memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa.

"Kau benar – benar lucu Kris, aku suka pria lucu." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

Kris menaikkan satu alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan, lalu tersenyum miring.

"Apa itu sebuah pengakuan?" Godanya.

Tersadar dengan ucapannya membuat Baekhyun memerah, ia langsung menutup wajahnya main – main.

"Berhenti menggodaku." Rengeknya berpura – pura.

Kris tertawa lalu berpindah tempat sehingga ia menjadi duduk tepat disamping Baekhyun, lalu tangan kanannya menarik Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun dapat merasakan aroma parfume yang menguar dari tubuh jantan itu.

Kris lalu berbisik main – main hingga membuat Baekhyun kembali tertawa, keduanya terus seperti itu tanpa menyadari seorang lelaki tampan tampak membuka pintu ruangan itu. Lalu kemudian ia pergi begitu saja setelah melihat pemandangan yang berada dihadapannya tersebut dengan wajah dingin .

 **-oOo-**

Sudah terhitung tiga hari sejak terakhir kali Kris mengunjungi tempat itu, pria tampan itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi hingga membuat Baekhyun si lelaki mungil merindukan dirinya. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang selalu lupa untuk meminta nomor telepon pria tampan itu. Bukan berarti Baekhyun menyukai pria itu, ia hanya merasa nyaman saja dan bila ada kemungkinan ia ingin berteman dengan Kris. Itupun jika Kris mau berteman dengannya, mengingat Kris sudah pasti adalah orang yang berada sebenarnya membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit rendah diri.

"Jangan melamun bodoh, ada banyak pelanggan disana." Ucap Luhan sambil menyikut Baekhyun hingga membuat lelaki mungil itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah! Aku akan kesana."

Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja seorang lelaki yang tampak sedang memainkan handphonenya, lelaki itu tampak fokus seolah tidak terganggu dengan suasana gemerlap itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat akan menanyakan pesanan lelaki itu, namun senyumnya luntur saat melihat lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau.." Baekhyun berucap pelan.

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, lalu membuka suara.

"Kau masih bekerja disini?" Tanyanya basa basi sambil menatap sekeliling.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, ia tampak menahan emosinya.

"Silahkan pesanan anda tuan." Ucapnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting lelaki tampan itu.

"Kau?"

Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya tanda kebingungan.

"Aku apa?" Bingungnya.

Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum kecut lalu menyebutkan vodka sebagai pesanannya. Baekhyun pun segera mencatat pesanannya lalu hendak berjalan pergi sebelum suara lelaki tampan itu mengehentikan langkahnya.

"Mana tuanmu? Apa kau tidak bersama dengan tuanmu?"

Baekhyun kembali menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pria asing itu, ia tuanmu bukan?" Lelaki itu tersenyum miring tanda mengejek.

"Atau kau punya banyak tuan? Hmm?" Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun yang mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan itu pun menghembuskan napasnya singkat, ia tidak ingin berdebat saat ini tapi lelaki itu tampaknya hendak bermain – main dengan dirinya.

"Tuanku memang sangat banyak, apa anda ingin menjadi salah satunya juga?" Tawar Baekhyun tidak serius.

Lelaki itu menatap datar lalu menggeleng tidak berminat.

"Aku tidak ingin memiliki host yang terlihat murahan." Ucapnya tak berperasaan.

Baekhyun benar – benar emosi mendengar perkataan lelaki tampan itu, rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Namun sebisa mungkin ia menahannya, ia tidak mau terlihat lemah.

"Oh ya? Tidak ada host yang tidak murahan." Balas Baekhyun sedikit bergetar menahan emosi.

"Benarkah? Jangan menyamaratakan host lain denganmu, kau mungkin mudah diajak tidur bersama, host yang lain belum tentu sepertimu." Ujar lelaki tampan itu santai.

Baekhyun benar – benar emosi ia semakin mengepalkan tangannya, lalu menatap lelaki itu dengan tajam.

"Aku memang murahan, tapi paling setidaknya kaulah yang paling murahan disini, kau bahkan menjilat lubangku, Park Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun lalu berlari pergi dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

Lelaki yang ternyata Chanyeol itu tampak mengeraskan wajahnya melihat kepergian Baekhyun, ia juga tampak sangat emosi entah karena apa. Mungkin karena perkataan Baekhyun barusan atau bahkan karena hal yang lain? Entahlah.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol menatap kedepan dengan pandangan datar, sesekali ia tampak meneguk cola yang berada ditangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya berada didalam kantong. Tatapannya memang berada didepan, namun tatapan itu terlihat kosong seolah nyawanya sedang tidak berada disana.

Setelah beberapa menit tanpa reaksi apapun ia mulai tampak kembali ke raganya lalu menghela napas singkat sembari membuang kaleng yang ternyata sudah kosong kedalam keranjang sampah yang berada disamping pintu masuk, lalu ia berjalan kedepan dengan gerakan lambat.

Ia langsung memeluk tubuh langsing gadis yang berada dihadapannya hingga sang gadis terpekik kecil.

"Yak! Oppa! Kau mengagetkanku." Rengek gadis itu manja ketika menyadari siapa yang memeluknya.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil lalu beranjak duduk menghadap sang gadis yang ternyata sedang bermain billiard.

"Bro! Kau tidak ikut bergabung?" Tanya Kai menawari.

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil lalu menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya melihat permainan Kai dan Hyeseok lalu mendekati Chanyeol, ia duduk tepat disamping lelaki tampan itu.

"Sudah berapa malam kau tidak pernah bersama kami, kemana saja kau?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa basi, alisnya menukik menyelidiki.

"Aku punya urusan lain." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Bahkan kau tidak punya waktu untuk pacarmu? Urusan sepenting apa itu?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya memandang kedepan melihat Kai dan Hyeseok bertarung sengit.

"Chanyeol?!"

"Bukan urusanmu Kyungsoo-ah!" Katanya akhirnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo tidak suka.

Kyungsoo yang ditatap sedemikian langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak suka ditatap seperti itu. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol tidak pernah marah padanya sebelumnya. Ia benar – benar merasa sedih.

"Kau tidak pernah membentakku sebelumnya Chanyeol-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan intonasi seperti ingin menangis.

Kai dan Hyeseok yang sejak tadi fokus bermain billiard pun menghentikan permainan keduanya, mereka menatap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Menanti drama apa yang terjadi dihadapan mereka.

Chanyeol menghela napas pendek, ia kemudian menunduk sambil mengacak rambutnya. Ia terlihat frustasi sekarang.

"Ayolah teman – teman, tolong jangan menambah masalahku." Chanyeol berujar dengan suara serak, ia seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Apa kau tidak apa – apa Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang berubah menjadi khawatir ketika melihat Chanyeol, ia memegang pundak Chanyeol pelan. Selama mereka berteman sejak masih dibangku sekolah ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol sefrustasi itu.

"Oppa! Apa kau tidak apa – apa?" Hyeseok menggeser Kyungsoo keras, hingga membuat lelaki bermata belo itu hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. Kyungsoo pun langsung menatap tidak suka.

"Aku tidak apa – apa.." Kata Chanyeol pelan, ia mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya kesandaran kursi.

"Aku hanya sedang bingung saja.." Lanjutnya sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bingung kenapa oppa?" Hyeseok menatap khawatir, ia mengusap dahi Chanyeol yang tampak berpeluh.

"Entahlah, ini terasa aneh.."

Kai memutar bola matanya malas, ia kira Chanyeol sakit atau ada hal mengerikan yang terjadi. Ternyata hanya karena bingung saja. Ia pun melanjutkan permainannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau bisa cerita pada kami." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Chanyeol menatap Hyeseok dan Kyungsoo bergantiaan, lalu ia menggeleng lemah.

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak perlu khawatir, ini tidak terlalu penting."

Kyungsoo tidak yakin jika hal itu bukan lah hal yang penting, ia yakin Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa kau ingin ikut pulang denganku?" Chanyeol segera beranjak dari kursinya, Hyeseok mengikut sambil memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang dengan manja.

"Tentu saja oppa!" Serunya dengan senyum terkembang.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo lalu mengacak rambutnya pelan, kemudian berjalan melewati Kai. Ia meninju lengan Kai sedikit keras hingga membuat Kai berdecak kesal.

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian keduanya dengan tatapan tidak suka dan penuh kecurigaan. Kai yang melihat itupun tertawa mengejek.

"Tatapanmu seperti ingin membunuh keduanya saja, benar – benar mengerikan." Ejek Kai.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas, lalu mendekat kearah Kai dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Apa kau juga ingin mati, Kai-ah?"

Kai berkeringat dingin, ia meneguk liurnya kasar.

"T-tentu saja tidak.."

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan tangan sebagai penopang, matanya menatap sayu sesekali menutup tanda bahwa ia dalam keadaan mengantuk berat. Tak ia perdulikan dosen yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran didepan, yang ia inginkan hanyalah pulang dan tidur dirumah. Beberapa kali ia menguap, lalu kembali terpejam.

Baekhyun tau ini semua karena pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pelayan merangkap host, setiap hari ia harus pulang kerumah dalam keadaan hampir menjelang pagi lalu kekampus pada pagi harinya. Ia tidak mau mengeluh, hanya saja kadang – kadang ia merasa tak cukup kuat untuk menjalani semua ini.

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika dosen berhenti berbicara, ia pikir pelajaran telah usai namun matanya menangkap tatapan seseorang yang ditujukan padanya. Ia terdiam ketika tatapan dingin itu menatap dalam kearahnya. Baekhyun sedikit gugup sekaligus tidak nyaman meskipun ia sudah sering diberi tatapan intimidasi oleh lelaki tampan itu.

Itu Chanyeol, lelaki tampan itu duduk disebelah kiri hanya beberapa jarak kursi dari Baekhyun. Sehingga ia bisa melihat Baekhyun dari samping dengan bebas.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dengan cepat, raut wajahnya terlihat menunjukkan rasa tidak suka yang ketara. Ia tidak suka Chanyeol menatapnya dengan dingin, ia hanya ingin melupakan Chanyeol dan tidak berhubungan apapun dengan lelaki tampan itu.

Chanyeol ikut mengalihkan tatapannya, namun saat melihat Sehun yang berada tepat dididepannya membuat ia melihat kearah Baekhyun kembali. Disana jelas tercetak sebuah senyum manis yang ditujukan bukan untuk dirinya, namun untuk Sehun yang ternyata juga ikut tersenyum. Ia cukup heran secepat itu keduanya saling melempar senyum, padahal sebelumnya Baekhyun sempat mengalihkan tatapan darinya. Apakah sebelumnya Baekhyun menatap ia kembali sehingga ketika Sehun melihat lelaki mungil itu ia langsung tersenyum manis? Ah Chanyeol menggeleng tidak peduli.

Ia katakan bahwa ia tidak peduli, namun pikirannya tetap memunculkan senyum manis itu dan perasaan bertanya – tanya yang membuncah. Chanyeol sampai tidak fokus mendengarkan celotehan sang dosen yang berada didepan. Ia menggeram tertahan.

" _Shit!"_ Desisnya pelan.

- **oOo-**

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Sehun menghampirinya ketika ia sedang berjalan menuju gerbang kampus, lelaki berkulit susu itu juga ikut tersenyum tipis. Lalu tanpa banyak bicara keduanya berjalan menuju taman kampus yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sehun mengawali, ia mengusak pelan surai lembut itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik – baik saja." Baekhyun masih tersenyum sambil memandangi Sehun yang tampan, betapa ia sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku merasa bersalah padamu, kita bertemu setiap hari namun aku tidak pernah sekalipun memiliki keberanian untuk berbicara lagi denganmu. Tidak seharusnya persahabatan kita berakhir seperti ini." Terlihat raut kecewa dan sedih terpancar dari wajah tampan itu.

Baekhyun menunduk dalam, semua ini karenanya. Jika ia tidak pernah berbohong, jika ia tidak seegois itu tentu semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.

"Ini salahku.." Lirih Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, ia menatap Baekhyun yang masih menunduk.

"Benar, tapi aku tidak perduli apakah kau berbohong atau tidak. Yang aku inginkan adalah persahabatan kita yang dulu. Aku tau ini akan sulit, bagaimanapun Kyungsoo sangat membencimu. Dan Chanyeol aku tidak tahu dengannya, tapi Kai dan aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Sama sekali tidak."

Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya, benarkah Sehun dan Kai tidak membencinya? Ia benar – benar ingin menangis sekarang.

"B-benarkah? Kalian tidak membenciku?" Baekhyun tampak berkaca – kaca, ia menatap penuh harap pada Sehun sekarang.

"Benar Baekhyun-ah, kita telah bersama selama 3 tahun, dan aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku sendiri. Aku.. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

Sehun yang tenang, Sehun yang sangat minim ekspresi juga ikut berkaca – kaca. Ia benar – benar sangat emosional sekarang. Ia pun merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, tak ia perdulikan tatapan aneh yang orang tujukan kepada dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"T-terima kasih Sehun-ah. Terima kasih.." Baekhyun balas memeluk dengan senyum bahagia, sesekali ia tampak menyeka air matanya.

 **-oOo-**

"Oh?! Omo! Oppa lihat itu! Bukankah itu Sehun oppa?" Pekik seorang gadis sambil menunjuk keluar mobil, lelaki tampan yang berada disampingnya mengikuti arah tunjuk sang gadis. Lelaki itu— Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat sahabatnya Sehun tampak memeluk seseorang tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya, Sehun bahkan menangis!

Chanyeol langsung menepikan mobilnya, lalu memperjelas pandangannya.

"Itu bukankah Baek, Baekkie? Baekhyun atau siapapun namanya, benarkan oppa?"

Chanyeol merasa bahunya merosot ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang Sehun peluk itu adalah Baekhyun, entah kenapa ia merasa kesal.

"Apakah mereka sudah berbaikan? Lelaki pendek itu pasti merayunya." Ucap Hyeseok tidak senang.

Chanyeol terdiam, alisnya menukik tajam tanda bahwa ia sedang tidak senang sekarang.

"Oppa harus kesana dan meyadarkan Sehun oppa!" Seru Hyeseok ketika melihat kedua orang yang saling berpelukan tadi sekarang malah saling menatap.

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan ucapan gadis itu, ia langsung menghidupkan mobilnya lalu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia tampak sangat emosi, sesekali ia mengusap bibirnya kasar.

Hyeseok yang meyadari hal itupun tampak sedkit takut, dengan hati – hati ia bertanya.

"Oppa tidak apa – apa? Kenapa oppa malah pergi dan tidak memisahkan mereka?"

Lelaki tampan itu langsung menatap Hyeseok dengan tajam, tidak ada tatapan lembut seperti biasa hingga membuat gadis itu ketakutan setengah mati.

"Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu? Kau sangat berisik!"

 **-oOo-**

Jisoo menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan kagum dari atas kebawah, sesekali ia tampak mengusap bibirnya yang hampir mengeluarkan liur. Tegukan liur terdengar jelas hingga membuat Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung memukul kepalanya dengan sedikit keras.

"Yak! Apa – apaan kau?!" Teriak Jisoo kesal, ia mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja kena pukulan dari Luhan.

"Hahaha. Rasakan! Itu balasan untuk orang mesum." Ucap Luhan dengan tawa jahatnya.

Jisoo hampir membalas pukulan Luhan, namun melihat Baekhyun yang berbalik sambil mengancing baju membuat ia membeku.

"Kau memperhatikanku saat ganti baju ya?" Selidik Baekhyun penuh curiga.

"Benar Baek! Dia terus melihatmu, melihat kebagian bokongmu juga." Adu Luhan, ia terlihat mengeluarkan smirknya.

"T-tidak.. A-aku.. Yahh.. Aku memang melihatmu, tapi setelah kau memakai baju itu saja, aku bersumpah!" Jisoo membuat tanda piece ditangannya.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat kegugupan Jisoo barusan, host paling terkenal di club ini ternyata terlihat lucu saat gugup. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa si perayu ulung hingga membuat pria dan wanita kaya banyak takhluk dipelukannya ini bisa gugup dihadapan Baekhyun.

Jisoo ikut tertawa saat mendengar tawa renyah Baekhyun barusan, kemudian ia berujar.

"Bokongmu benar – benar bagus, aku tidak bisa berhenti melihatnya." Sepertinya jiwa perayu ulungnya telah kembali.

"Yak! Dengar itu Baekhyun-ah, dia benar –benar mesum!" Mendengar itu justru Luhan lah yang tidak terima, Baekhyun malah tertawa bahagia.

"Bokongku memang bagus, ini adalah suatu anugerah." Bangga Baekhyun sambil menepuk bokong padat yang tertutupi jeans hitamnya itu.

"Benar! Bokong terbaik yang pernah ada!" Jisoo berucap dengan semangat, bahkan ia mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

Luhan menatap iri, lalu memperhatikan bokong sintal itu.

"Kau benar, tapi tetap saja bokong rataku lebih laku darimu. Lihat pelangganku sudah sepuluh selama beberapa bulan ini." Kata Luhan kini berbalik menyerang Baekhyun.

Jisoo terkekeh, sementara Baekhyun cemberut. Tapi itu memang fakta, pelanggannya masih satu. Dan itu adalah Kris. Pernah sekali seorang ahjussi ingin menjadikan ia host, namun Baekhyun menolak karena ahjussi itu juga menginginkan tubuhnya.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan menemukan pelangganku yang lain." Ucap Baekhyun percaya diri.

"Benar, kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang lain. Semangat!" Jisoo pun menyemangati Baekhyun seperti layaknya menyemangati anak kecil.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil, sementara Luhan menatap tidak yakin.

 **-oOo-**

Suara hingar bingar memenuhi ruangan hingga memekakkan telinga, orang – orang menggila dan beberapa berjalan sempoyongan. Aroma alkohol dimana – mana, beberapa wanita tampak menggoda. Namun semua itu tak menyurutkan si kaki jenjang melangkah keruangan yang berada paling pojok. Wajah tampannya terlihat dingin, tangan berada dikantong, halangan ia lewati begitu saja tanpa kendala yang berarti.

Ia masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu hingga mengejutkan seorang pria berwajah kotak yang berada didalam. Namun bukannya marah si pria berwajah kotak malah terlihat tersenyum lebar.

"Wow! Aku terkejut melihat seorang Park Chanyeol disini. Selamat datang didaerah kekuasaanku." Katanya pada lelaki yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Aku beberapa kali berada ditempat ini namun tidak pernah melihatmu, sepertinya kau sangat sibuk." Ucap Chanyeol pada Chen, si pria berwajah kotak.

"Serius? Astaga aku tidak tau kau beberapa kali kemari." Chen memasang wajah kaget.

Chanyeol diduduk didepan pria itu, lalu menuangkan martini yang berada digelas kosong yang berada dihadapannya.

"Lalu apa yang membawamu kemari? Kau merindukanku atau apa?" Selidik Chen.

Chanyeol dan Chen sebenarnya tidak cukup dekat, mereka berada di universitas yang sama, namun Chen adalah seniornya beberapa tahun. Keduanya justru saling mengenal ketika berada diclub langganan mereka dulu sebelum Chen membuat clubnya sendiri.

"Hanya melihat – lihat. Mungkin aku tertarik membuat tempat seperti ini suatu saat nanti."

Chen tertawa, ia tau betul Chanyeol hanya bercanda. Bagaimanapun keluarga Chanyeol adalah orang yang bersih dan terpandang, mereka tidak mungkin mau jika kelak anaknya memiliki usaha kotor seperti ini.

"Apa kau tidak mau sekalian melihat – lihat hostku? Wanita dan pria, kau bisa pilih." Chen menawarkan bak seorang sales.

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, tampak berpikir, ia menyesap martininya dengan pelan.

"Pria.."

Chen serasa tersedak ludahnya sendiri, ia hanya menawarkan main – main tapi Chanyeol malah menganggap itu serius. Terlebih Chanyeol justru memilih pria.

"Kau serius?" Mata Chen melotot tidak percaya, selama ia mengenal Chanyeol lelaki tampan itu terlihat sangat lurus.

"Aku serius." Ucap Chanyeol menyakinkan.

"Hostmu yang bernama Baekhyun, berapa banyak pelanggannya?" Lanjutnya sambil bertanya.

Chen menyandarkan tubuhnya setelah lepas dari rasa keterkejutannya, lalu memutar – mutar kursinya sembari berpikir.

"Sepertinya hanya satu, yah hanya satu saja. Apa kau tertarik padanya? "

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, lalu memasang wajah tidak tertarik.

"Tidak benar – benar."

Chen tertawa lalu memajukan kepalanya kedepan, seolah ingin memberitahukan rahasia penting.

"Kau tahu? Banyak sekali pelanggan yang tertarik padanya, hanya saja aku tidak pernah menerima karena mereka menginginkan tubuh Baekhyun. Anak itu masih sangat polos, aku kasian padanya."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang tertawa mengejek.

"Baekhyun polos? Apa kau bercanda?"

"Aku tidak tau, ia hanya terlihat seperti itu."

"Aku akan menjadikan ia host tetapku, aku ingin melihat seberapa polos dirinya." Ucap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum miring.

Chen entah mengapa bergidik ngeri melihat juniornya tersebut, Chanyeol tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Well, tapi hanya sebatas menjadi host, oke? Yang lain dari itu harus mendapat persetujuan dari Baekhyun."

Chanyeol cepat menggeleng, ia menatap Chen dingin.

"Aku akan memberikan berapapun yang kau inginkan, aku bebas melakukan apapun dengannya."

"Wow! Sabar teman, ini memang sudah sesuai ketentuan. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, itu melanggar kontrak. Baekhyun bisa memenjarakanku." Chen mencoba menjelaskan, bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa semena – mena dengan pekerjanya.

"Aku yang menjamin semuanya, aku sangat mengenal Baekhyun. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol langsung beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Chen yang masih tampak risau dibangkunya.

 **-oOo-**

Ketika mendengar bahwa Chen memanggilnya Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar, ia tau ia pasti akan mendapatkan pelanggan hari ini. Oleh karena itu ia yang sedang bahagia langsung masuk begitu saja keruangan Chen.

"Baekhyun? Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia." Ucap Chen yang terkejut melihat Baekhyun masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku senang karena aku tau akan mendapatkan pelanggan hari ini." Ujar Baekhyun antusias, entah mengapa itu terlihat sangat polos dimata Chen. Ia pun mulai merasa bersalah.

"Y-ya. Kau benar." Chen menarik napas sebentar untuk merilekskan dirinya.

"Ia berada diruangan 04, kau bisa langsung kesana sekarang."

"Apakah dia seorang pria tua?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan tanpa mengurangi wajah antusiasnya.

"Tidak, dia lelaki yang sangat tampan." Chen terkekeh mendengar perkataan Baekhyun itu.

"Baiklah aku akan meluncur kesana, selamat malam."

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Chen pun tidak sadar meremas tangannya, dan berdoa semoga semuanya baik – baik saja.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan dengan senyum terkembang, disana telah duduk seorang lelaki dengan badan tinggi dan bahu yang tegap. Sedikit tidak asing, namun Baekhyun mengabaikan perasaannya itu. Ia pun menyapa dengan ceria.

"Selamat malam tuan. Perkenalkan, aku Byun Baekhyun. Host baru anda." Ucapnya masih dengan wajah ceria.

Si lelaki tinggi mengangkat kepala lalu tersenyum miring.

"Aku sudah tau."

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya kaget saat melihat Chanyeol dihadapannya, ternyata orang yang menjadi pelanggannya adalah lelaki yang sangat ingin ia hindari.

"K-kau.. Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, lalu menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Kau hostku sekarang."

Baekhyun benar – benar marah sekarang, ia mencoba menjauhi Chanyeol namun kenapa justru lelaki itu yang mencoba mendekatinya sekarang? Apa Chanyeol ingin mempermainkannya? Ia benar – benar benci dengan pemikirannya tersebut.

"Kalau kau ingin mempermainkanku, berhentilah! Aku tidak suka main – main!"

"Apa kau tidak ingin menjadi wanita lagi? Kau ingin melupakanku begitu saja? Hmm?"

Baekhyun memerah karena marah, sepertinya Chanyeol benar – benar ingin mempermainkannya.

"Aku akan meminta Chen untuk membatalkan ini."

"Chen sudah menerima uangnya, kalau kau ingin membatalkan ini berarti kau yang harus mengembalikan semuanya."

Baekhyun merosot dibangkunya, ia benar – benar kesal dengan Chanyeol. Ia takut bahwa ia akan kembali jatuh kedalam pesona lelaki tampan itu.

"Hentikan Chanyeol, hentikan semuanya." Lirihnya, ia bahkan baru akan memulai melupakan Chanyeol. Tapi lelaki itu justru malah mendekatinya hanya untuk bermain – main.

"Aku tidak bisa, ini baru saja dimulai." Ucap Chanyeol tenang.

Baekhyun melotot tidak percaya, jadi Chanyeol baru akan akan memulai permainannya. Jadi ia ingin mempermainkannya?

"Brengsek!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol seolah menulikan telinganya, ia malah asik menyesap minumannya.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh untuk kedua kalinya! Dengar?!" Baekhyun masih berteriak kesal.

Chanyeol pun mulai menatap lelaki mungil dihadapannya, ia menatap dengan amat sangat dingin. Tapi Baekhyun tidak perduli, ia justru ikut menatap dengan penuh kebencian.

Tiba – tiba Chanyeol menarik tangannya hingga membuat Baekhyun hampir terjatuh, ia sekarang duduk tepat disamping lelaki tampan itu. Baekhyun memekik menyuruh agar Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya, tapi lelaki itu justru semakin menguatkan genggamannya.

Baekhyun mengerang kesal sambil terus mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi Chanyeol terlalu kuat baginya. Tanpa diduga saat lelaki mungil itu lengah Chanyeol menarik wajahnya hingga bibir keduanya pun menyatu. Chanyeol melumat pelan hingga kesadaran Baekhyun yang sempat hilang mulai kembali, lelaki mungil itu menarik wajahnya cepat hingga bibir keduanya terpisah. Namun Chanyeol tidak menyerah, ia menarik wajah itu lagi lalu mengecup dalam dan melumat kasar. Baekhyun meronta sambil memukuli pundak Chanyeol, tetapi sepertinya lelaki itu tidak bergeming dari acara melumat bibir Baekhyun, ia bahkan menyesap dalam hingga Baekhyun merasa bibirnya membengkak dengan liur dimana – mana.

"Hah.. Hah.. Brengsek!" Maki Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, tapi ternyata itu hanya jeda karena Chanyeol menciumnya kembali.

Kali ini sangat lembut, seolah Baekhyun adalah benda yang rapuh dan mudah pecah. Chanyeol beberapa kali menciumi bibir mungil itu, lalu melumat hingga tanpa sadar Baekhyun membuka bibirnya, mempersilahkan lidah Chanyeol menerobos masuk menjelajahi seisi mulutnya.

Baekhyun menangis dalam ciumannya karena Chanyeol si brengsek yang mencoba meruntuhkan dinding kebenciannya, sepertinya lelaki tampan itu sengaja melakukan itu padanya. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun menjauhinya. Sebenarnya apa maumu Park Chanyeol?! Teriak Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

 **TBC**

 **Hai akhirnya aku sempat ngelanjutin ceritanya ini, semoga ada yang nungguin kelanjutan FF ini ya. :")**

 **Jangan lupa review, follow, dan favorite ya. Terima kasih. :***


End file.
